Sociedad Matriarcal III:Las Hijas de Tador
by Ral Draxa
Summary: El décimo príncipe de Swan, Emmett McCarthy ha iniciado la búsqueda de su futura compañera, la sanadora. Ahora que al fin Tador esta listo para ser salvado, Emmett enfrenta la espeluznante situación de que su futura esposa es una sexy demonio rubia nacida de la raza enemiga... Pero no hay nada mas seductor que el placer de lo prohibido...
1. Chapter 1

_Estoy sonriendo. Esto debería asustarte de muerte._

Rosalie Hale respiró profundamente y rezó para tener paciencia. Sabía que su temperamento ya estaba hirviendo a fuego lento cuando empezó a pensar en citas sarcásticas.

—Precisamente por la ayuda que has prestado a nuestro pueblo en el pasado no se informa al Consejo inmediatamente.

Danen, Miembro del Consejo, estaba de pie ante ella, su metro y medio de altura llena de arrogancia nada impotente.

Estalló a hablar hasta que casi le salió humo y Rosalie se aguantó las ganas de gritar. Pero no podía apartar sus ojos entrecerrados del hombre delgado con expresión adusta que estaba delante de ella. Se suponía que debería estarle agradecida que hubiera accedido a reunirse con ella, incluso en mitad de un parking desierto a medianoche.

El Consejo no sólo era arrogante, sino que también tenía tendencia a la teatralidad.

—Mentira, Danen—, Rosalie dio un paso hacia adelante invadiendo su espacio personal—. La única razón por la que me soportáis es porque soy el único médico dispuesto a trataros sin importar el seguro o las circunstancias, porque es mejor ocultarlo a la comunidad humana.

La barbilla ya nudosa de Danen sobresalió más cuando apretó los labios con disgusto evidente.

—Dejémonos estar de preliminares, Rosalie. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres?

—Quiero que el Consejo atienda a razones antes que sea demasiado tarde—. Apretó los puños a ambos lados para no ceder a la tentación de agitarlos ante el pequeño hombre—. La guerra civil fue hace un cuarto de siglo, Danen. Mi madre todavía estaría viva de no ser por las consecuencias de eso—. El temperamento de Rosalie alimentaba como combustible su perorata y no fue capaz de detener el flujo de palabras que se derramaron por sus labios—. Los Cunts solían ser un pueblo orgulloso con un rico patrimonio antes que Victoria pusiera sus deseos por encima del bienestar de toda la raza. De hecho, antes de empezar a propagar la discordia, Swan y Cunts-Denalis vivían en paz como un solo pueblo, tal y como estaba destinado a ser. Mucho antes que el nombre de nuestra raza se convirtiera en sinónimo de traidor en este dialecto humano—. Se puso detrás de la oreja un mechón de pelo rubio que se había soltado de su cola de caballo y que había caído sobre sus ojos—. Ahora ni siquiera se puede decir "coño"[1] sin que se entienda como un insulto grave. ¿No crees que ya es hora de reevaluar lo que es mejor para nuestra especie en todo su conjunto?

La delgadez de Danen se puso tensa y su piel ya brilló a la luz de la luna.

—Aún no has cumplido veinticuatro años. Ni siquiera suficiente para la mayoría de edad, incluso aunque fueras una pura sangre.

El desaire hacia su dividida herencia fue un golpe bajo y se estremeció. No importaba que ahora fuese una mujer adulta, los insultos que habían resonado en sus oídos a medida que crecía aún la perseguían.

Danen la observó por encima de su nariz apinochada mientras sus ya exangües labios se diluían hasta la no existencia.

—Tal y como es, no estás en absoluto en posición de preguntar al Consejo. Has vivido al margen de nuestras leyes desde que eras una adolescente… y sólo porque nos has sido útil como médico. Eres más humana que Cunt. Tu madre tomó esa decisión por ti cuando se casó abiertamente con ese inútil humano.

La ira de Rosalie estalló y una imagen muy vívida del pequeño hombrecillo siendo estrangulado surgió en su mente.

—Mi madre era una Cunt de pura cepa, pequeño hijo de puta…

Los gritos rompieron la quietud de la sofocante noche de Phoenix, interrumpiendo sus palabras y reorientando su ira hacia la auto preservación. Relámpagos azules y rosas (las armas elegidas por los Cunt y los Swan respectivamente) serpenteaban sobre la luz de la luna, poniendo de punta el vello de los brazos de Rosalie.

El hedor a azufre colgaba pesado en el aire y probó el sabor del ozono en la parte posterior de su lengua. La piel se le estremeció cuando la adrenalina inundó su sistema y se agachó en posición de combate.

Su mirada escaneó a su alrededor en busca del enemigo mientras el entrenamiento y el instinto tomaban el mando.

_Gracias a Dios por un padre humano, coronel de los marines, que le enseñó a su hija a patear culos cuando fuese necesario._

Un rosado y candente rayo se arqueó hacia ella y rodó hacia la izquierda. Una sensación de hormigueo crepitó por su lado derecho, cerca de robarle el aliento. Una ráfaga de pura energía, sin duda alimentada por la adrenalina, se apoderó de ella cuando terminó de rodar y cayó ligeramente hacia atrás sobre la punta de sus pies.

—¡Tú has hecho eso!— gritó Danen detrás de ella demasiado concentrado en su propia furia santurrona de pato. Ella cambió su equilibrio y con una pierna extendida barrió los pies del hombre haciendo que cayera, cogiendo su frágil forma en sus extendidos brazos antes que la cabeza golpeara contra el asfalto.

—¡Abajo, culo arrogante! Yo no he traído a nadie.

Danen se empujó lejos de su abrazo, su culo golpeando fuerte contra el asfalto y se alejó de ella arrastrándose como un cangrejo.

—¡Eres una traidora, Rosalie Hale!

Se puso de rodillas y levantó las manos, la energía azul ya chispeaba en sus dedos.

Sin pensarlo, Rosalie se enderezó, dio dos pasos a la carrera y espetó el talón derecho hacia adelante en una patada frontal. El golpe dio de lleno en el pecho de Danen. El desgarbado hombre cayó hacia atrás en el suelo sobre el duro asfalto. Su cuerpo rebotó una vez, sus delgadas extremidades en jarras, antes de detenerse y quedarse inmóvil.

—¡Danen!— una voz le llegó de su izquierda. Rosalie no tuvo tiempo de comprobar al viejo, ni siquiera para tratar de explicarse. Los guardias del Consejo tenían la reputación de matar y mutilar primero y averiguar la verdad después.

Un rayo de energía rosado pasó zumbando directa a su cara antes que no pudiera hacer otra cosa más que cerrar los ojos antes del impacto. Contuvo el aliento, pero aparte de un aumento de energía por todo el cuerpo, no sintió nada. Voces enfadadas y maldiciones llenaron sus oídos, pero ningún dolor punzante como ella había esperado.

_¿Qué coño..?_

Rosalie abrió los ojos de repente a tiempo para ver a dos fornidos guardias rubios lanzarse contra ella. Fintó a la izquierda. Ambos guardias cambiaron el rumbo de su ataque. Ella giró el codo y aprovechando la inercia del primer guardia, le golpeó en la nariz. Brotó sangre caliente, recubriendo su antebrazo mientras ella se permitía el impulso necesario para regresar a su punto de partida. El guardia aulló de dolor y acunó su nariz destrozada.

Con el pie derecho todavía firmemente plantado en el suelo, atacó con el izquierdo, golpeando al segundo guarda justo encima de la rótula. Un crujido repugnante llenó el aire mientras su rodilla se dislocaba. Sus rasgos cenicientos se retorcieron de dolor antes de que se desplomara. Ella se giró alerta por más atacantes y sólo se encontró con uno.

Un Swan, el enemigo jurado de la gente de su madre. O al menos lo habían sido durante los últimos veinticuatro años.

El pensamiento fugaz de atacarlo se vio interrumpido por su tranquila y arrogante postura, sin mencionar que era el hombre más hermoso que jamás había visto.

Por suerte para él, a diferencia de la mayoría de los Cunts, ella sólo atacaba a aquellos que la amenazaban. Así que se quedó alerta, estudiando al oscuro desconocido.

_Clemencia y no lujuria. Sí, eso es._

Había visto a varios mestizos Swan en su clínica en los últimos años, pero nunca había conocido a un sangre pura que ella supiera, o al menos ninguno que tuviera su presencia. El poder emanaba de este hombre en oleadas casi visibles y ella tuvo la necesidad de seguirle la pista a los músculos que veía a través de su ceñida camiseta negra.

Sabía que debería estar aterrorizada. Al fin y al cabo este hombre era un enemigo de los Cunt en cualquier lugar, y sin embargo, todo lo que sentía era… que estaba a salvo.

Rosalie empujó a un lado el inquietante pensamiento para estudiarlo posteriormente.

El desconocido era unos buenos quince centímetros más alto que ella, que medía 1'70, con una complexión robusta y compacta que le recordaba a un boxeador. Incluso cuando se quedó quieto, emanaba una contenida energía física que ella sabía, de alguna manera, que sería temible cuando se desatara.

El espeso y oscuro cabello le caía sobre los hombros y oscurecía el lado derecho de su rostro. El izquierdo, iluminado por la luna, estaba cincelado en facciones duras y era apuesto.

Su sensual boca se curvó en una divertida sonrisa que coincidía con la risa que brillaba en sus ojos oscuros.

_Genial. ¡Atrapada mirándolo con la boca abierta como una idiota!_

Se le secó la boca y su corazón latió tan fuerte que se sorprendió que él no pudiera oírlo. Cerró la boca y trasladó el equilibrio de un pie al otro a falta de algo mejor que hacer.

—Bonitos movimientos—. Sostuvo sus brazos en cruz haciendo ver que no era ninguna amenaza. Sin embargo, la repentina ola de calor que zumbó a través de su cuerpo le dijo a ella algo muy diferente—. Vi que el haz de energía te golpeó en la cara.

Su voz era rica y oscura como el chocolate decadente y podría decir que si cantara tendría una hermosa voz de tenor. Por Dios, sólo su voz hablando era suficiente para fundirse en un charco. Rosalie no estaba segura de poder soportar su canto sin experimentar una combustión espontánea… o un orgasmo. La idea envió una ola de escalofríos a través de todo su cuerpo.

—Nunca he visto que un ser humano sobreviviera— continuó, gracias a Dios inconsciente de sus pensamientos—. ¿Estás bien?

La palabra "humano" flotó en el aire entre ellos como una acusación, y la familiar vergüenza de ser una mestiza quemó dentro de su pecho.

_Hijo de puta._

En un instante, la vergüenza se transformó en ira y la envolvió como un escudo.

—Estoy bien, pero no gracias a ti—. Se movió hasta que estuvo fuera de su alcance—. Tardé meses en conseguir que aceptaran reunirse conmigo y ¡ahora el Consejo Cunt cree que les tendí una trampa!

Él frunció su oscuro ceño.

—Por lo que… – su mirada se quedó fija en algún lugar por encima del hombro de ella—. ¡Cuidado!

Él se lanzó hacia delante, tirándola justo cuando una abrasadora ola de calor crepitó pasando. Rosalie aterrizó duramente sobre su espalda. Todo el aire se escapó de sus pulmones en una dolorosa carrera. El caliente asfalto excavó en su piel a través de la camiseta de algodón, pero apenas se dio cuenta. En su lugar, fueron los duros músculos del macizo presionando sobre ella lo que llenó sus sentidos. Ella levantó la mirada y se quedó sin aliento cuando casi se ahoga en el oscuro púrpura, casi negro, de los ojos de él fijos en ella. Un sentido surrealista de déjà vu y de destino se derramó sobre ella y frunció el ceño frente a la intensa sensación.

Su mirada ardió en el interior de ella durante un momento y después él parpadeó, rompiendo el extraño hechizo que la sostenía. Él respiró profundamente, algo que solo sirvió para que sus pechos se presionaran con más fuerza, y dijo:

—¡Quédate ahí, Sam! Estoy bien.

Sus palabras, dichas casi gritando, la sobresaltaron y por poco se echó a reír al darse cuenta que la razón de su profunda inspiración no tenía nada que ver con querer atormentarla con su duro cuerpo.

Cuando él levantó la cabeza para gritar, las dos partes de su rostro se bañaron en la luz de la luna, dándole una cercana visión de la cicatriz furiosamente roja que corría desde su sien hasta el lado derecho de su boca. Le daba un peligroso aire de libertino y los dedos se le morían de ganas de trazar la arrugada línea roja y degustar su textura.

Él dejó caer el mentón y su cálido aliento revoloteó contra su rostro.

—¿Estás bien?

—¡Príncipe Emmett!

Ellas se sobresaltó otra vez cuando la nueva voz masculina la sacó de su ensimismamiento. _¡Mierda! ¿Estoy debajo de un príncipe Swan?_

El pánico y la mortificación crecieron en ella, seguidas rápidamente por una gran dosis de protectora rabia. ¿Desde cuándo bajaba la guardia en circunstancias desconocidas?

Rosalie preparó las piernas y en una rápida maniobra que su padre le enseñó, intercambió sus posiciones.

Él forcejeó para impedir su movimiento y cuando ella apoyó todo su peso sobre su rodilla derecha para recuperar el equilibrio, en lugar de asfalto la rodilla encontró carne. Carne dura.

—¡Agh!

El príncipe se acurrucó, su cuerpo protegiéndose a sí mismo instintivamente mientras se agarraba firmemente la entrepierna. El calor quemó sus mejillas cuando se dio cuenta que todo su peso había caído sobre la ingle de él.

_¡Maldita sea! ¡Él no debería haberse movido!_

Rosalie se puso de pie y huyó en la noche.

* * *

Emmett McCarthy de Swan, el décimo príncipe de Swan, rodó sobre su costado mientras se concentraba en llenar de aire sus pulmones para que enfriara el punzante dolor de sus pelotas. El olor a aceite quemado, alquitrán y a humo de tubo de escape llenaron sus sentidos y tosió, haciendo una mueca cuando los espasmos llegaron hasta su dolorida ingle.

El ruido de pasos sonó cerca de él hasta que Sam, el capitán de la Guardia Real de Swan, ocupó toda su visión.

—Príncipe Emmett, ¿estás herido?

Emmett tragó saliva.

—Sólo en mi orgullo—. _Y en mi capacidad de contribuir a la línea de sangre Swan._

La seria expresión de Swan no cambió.

—Mis disculpas por llegar tarde, mi señor. Había una docena más de Cunts al otro lado del edificio que tuve que neutralizar. Los demás guardias mantienen limpio el perímetro.

—Es bueno que confíes en mi habilidad para defenderme.

Emmett rodó sobre su espalda y se sentó. Las náuseas sacudieron su estómago y separó los muslos para dar a sus tiernas pelotas un poco de espacio para recuperarse.

—Si pensara que no puedes habría traído más hombres y no te perdería de vista. Imaginé que podrías celebrar tu propia fiesta contra un viejo, unos pocos guardias y una mujer menuda, hasta que le hiciste un placaje, claro—. El guardia le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse—. Mi señor—, añadió Swan como una sarcástica idea de último momento.

Emmett sacudió la cabeza y se rió. Aceptó la mano y ya de pie, reacomodó sus pantalones para que no oprimieran su herida virilidad.

—Hijo de puta—, dijo con cariño.

Sam le había enseñado a Emmett gran parte de lo que sabía sobre la lucha y el lanzamiento de hechizos, por lo menos aquellas partes que no eran consideradas aceptables que un príncipe real debiese aprender. El resto se lo había enseñado un tutor real. Con los años, el príncipe había forjado con el guardia un estrecho vínculo que aún hoy apreciaba.

A lo largo de su vida, habían sido muchas las veces que aquellas habilidades "no aceptables para un príncipe" lo habían mantenido con vida e indemne.

_Excepto por una vez._

Trazó con sus dedos el borde inferior de la cicatriz allí donde se unía a su boca mientras alejaba los dolorosos recuerdos. Miró a Sam y sonrió, volviendo al presente.

—Si estabas tan seguro que podría manejarlo, ¿por qué la apuntaste con un rayo de energía?

Los ojos color lavanda de Sam se entrecerraron.

—Ninguno de mis guardias envió ese haz. ¿Estás seguro que era Swan?

—Muy seguro. Era rosado y vino de tu posición.

La inquietud apretó el estómago de Emmett. Tal vez había más traidores entre los Swan que no habían sido descubiertos cuando encontraron la Vidente. Si era así, tendría que arreglar las cosas con la Sanadora rápidamente. Cuanto antes se instituyera el Triángulo, mejor.

—Llegaré al fondo de la cuestión, mi príncipe; tienes mi palabra.

De eso, Emmett no tenía ninguna duda. Sam era un excelente capitán de la guardia y había mantenido esa posición durante los últimos cuarenta años, aunque gracias a los poderes regenerativos de su planeta de origen, Tador, el hombre todavía se veía como un treintañero en plena forma.

Emmett asintió con la cabeza en respuesta y después sonrió al pensar en la pequeña bola de fuego rubio que casi lo había castrado.

—Si esa mujer "menuda" es la Sanadora, voy a tener un largo viaje lleno de baches.

Revivió la escena en su mente, disfrutando tanto de la pasión en sus ojos cuando ella se defendió de los guardias y de la sensual maravilla en esos mismos orbes azules cuando yacía encima de ella y sus miradas se encontraron.

Sam gruñó.

—Creo que tal vez, antes de regresar a Tador, deberíamos pasar por una tienda y comprarte un suspensor con una copa bien resistente.

—No tengo la intención de darle otra oportunidad para que me patee, pero gracias.

Emmett se sacudió los restos de asfalto de su camisa y sus pantalones vaqueros.

—¿Te diste cuenta que es mitad Cunt?— La voz del guardia era afilada mientras su mirada recorría el aparcamiento sin aterrizar en Emmett—. ¿O se te escapó mientras estabas apretado contras sus partes más suaves?

Emmett volvió a mirar el guardia con sorpresa. Había asumido que era humana y como ella no había usado la magia para defenderse, no se había molestado en expandir su percepción para asegurarse. El guardia se echó a reír.

—No creí que te hubieses dado cuenta. Siempre has sido un tonto ante un par de bonitos ojos y una forma bien… proporcionada… mi señor.

Sam había luchado contra los Cunt en la guerra civil planetaria de Tador y aún había algo de resentimiento en él, como en muchos Swan. Al fin y al cabo, cientos de Swan habían muerto, sin ser conscientes de lo que ocurría, el día que Victoria y el Consejo Cunt decidió derrocar la monarquía.

Emmett reprimió un suspiro. Su generación y él mismo también habían luchado y matado algunos guerreros Cunt en los últimos años. Sin embargo, por lo que él sabía, siempre había sido en defensa propia. No era tan ingenuo para pensar que la mayoría de los Swan se conformaran con esperar hasta que sus vidas estuvieran en peligro para matar a sus viejos enemigos.

De hecho, él tenía su propio pequeño resentimiento contra los Cunt. Sus dedos trazaron la rugosa cicatriz que corría desde su sien hasta el lado derecho de su boca. Los dolorosos recuerdos amenazaron con inundarlo de nuevo y los hizo a un lado otra vez. Últimamente, esos recuerdos cabalgaban más cerca de la superficie de lo que era cómodo. Lidiar con la pequeña fiera Cunt definitivamente no había ayudado.

Si la Vidente estaba en lo cierto y esta belleza rubia era la Sanadora del Triángulo, tenía problemas mucho más importantes que lidiar con el pasado. Al planeta entero se le venía encima una ardua batalla.

—¿Notaste también que no me atacó y que el resto de Cunts no parecían demasiado amigables con ella?— Volvió a pensar en su breve conversación—. Dijo que ahora el Consejo Cunt pensaba que era una traidora.

—Eso no significa que sepamos dónde están sus lealtades—, dijo Sam con total naturalidad aunque sonó como si no creyese en sus propias palabras, lo que sorprendió a Emmett—. Es la doctora que trata a los Cunt y a los Swan sin hacer preguntas. Su madre era una Cunt, pero la hija no está aliada con ninguno de los dos bandos más allá de eso—. Mientras hablaba, su mirada escudriñaba su entorno en un constante estado de alerta. Emmett se había acostumbrado a eso a lo largo de los años y no se ofendió.

—Si ha sido declarada traidora, ya no está a salvo aquí en la Tierra—, dijo Emmett en voz baja mientras su mente filtraba todas las ramificaciones de tal declaración.

El viejo, que todavía estaba en un montón sobre el asfalto, se quejó, cortando la discusión. Emmett hizo un gesto a Sam para que le siguiera y se dirigieron hacia las sombras antes que el hombre volviera en sí. El propósito de venir aquí esta noche era encontrar a la Sanadora así que no había razón alguna para quedarse más tiempo.

—Llama al 911 por el viejo, Sam. Parece que los Cunt no van a regresar por él.

—Como ordene, mi señor.

Emmett ignoró las formales palabras ya que el tono de Sam indicaba que hubiera sido más que feliz dejando al hombre tendido en el suelo indefinidamente. Pero Emmett también sabía que los sentimientos personales de Sam sobre este asunto no afectarían a su juicio o a su trabajo, o al menos nunca lo habían hecho.

—Por ahora tenemos que volver a Tador. Creo que necesito tener otra conversación con la Vidente.

* * *

[1] El término inglés _cunt, _que se traduce por «coño», se emplea como un insulto. Es un término muy ofensivo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Perdonen la tardanza, es que ando un poco ocupada esta semana. **

**Ni lo historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, esto es una adaptación.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Entró dando un portazo por la puerta delantera de la casa y echó el cerrojo con tanta fuerza que le sorprendió que el marco no se rajara.

Las emociones se convulsionaban a una velocidad mareante.

—¡Meses enteros de cuidadosa planificación desperdiciados!— Se apoyó en la puerta y aminoró su respiración para calmar su acelerada adrenalina.

Todo el consejo Cunt pensaría ya que era una traidora, lo que significaba que no estaba segura allí.

Los días en que la dejaban tranquila por sus habilidades médicas hacía mucho que se habían ido si pensaban que había intentado entregar un miembro del consejo a los Swan. Tampoco es que fueran a malgastar recursos mágicos para acabar con ella. Más bien mandarían un mestizo o, directamente, contingentes humanos para hacer su trabajo sucio. Pero al menos esos dos grupos podían usar armas humanas.

—¡Maldito sea!— los ojos oscuros del príncipe Swan ardían en su mente, trayendo a la memoria cada recuerdo sensual de su cuerpo robusto sobre el de ella. Tras enfadarse al darse cuenta de ello, expulsó esa sensación de su cabeza. —¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer?

Echó una ojeada al salón aún decorado tal y como su padre lo había dejado, una mezcla ecléctica entre medallas militares de la Marina de los EEUU, recuerdos deportivos y antiguos coleccionables del oeste.

Se le encogió el corazón al pensar en dejar todo esto atrás.

A pesar de todas las razones para pensar lo contrario, había albergado la esperanza de que algún día llegaría a casa y encontraría a su padre sentado en su raído sillón reclinable favorito, riéndose y bromeando como solía hacer.

Pero ya hacía cinco largos años que lo había encontrado inconsciente en el suelo con todas esas señales de disparos de rayos de energía en su pecho.

O sea, brujos de una u otra raza.

Claro está, los médicos del ejército no reconocieron los síntomas, y ella tampoco pudo explicárselos muy bien. Ella mejor que nadie sabía que a los humanos no les gusta aquello que no pueden entender. En su pequeña clínica había tratado a muchos Cunt, así como Swan y Cunt mestizos, heridos por humanos. También había tenido muchos casos en los que se habían herido entre ellos.

Un profundo cansancio amenazó con invadirla como cada vez que pensaba en el pasado. Lo ignoró y dio varios golpes en la puerta con la cabeza con la esperanza de que así se pudiera deshacer de los sentimientos que traían esos recuerdos.

Nunca llegó a descubrir quién o por qué atacaron a su padre, y él no se había despertado desde entonces. Sin embargo, ella era suficiente buena hija como para saber que él querría que mantuviera su vida por encima del sentimentalismo. Él se encontraba tan seguro como se podía estar en el hospital VA de Phoenix, ahora sólo tenía que ponerse a salvo a ella misma.

Rosalie cerró los ojos y aparcó sus sentimientos a un lado, como ya había hecho tantas otras veces durante todos estos años. Visualizó que volcaba todo su dolor y su miedo en una gran caja de zapatos y la tapaba para luego colocarla en lo alto de una montaña de cajas cerradas que no paraba de crecer en su mente.

Abrió los ojos y la envolvió la calma habitual de saber qué hacer y cómo llevarlo a cabo.

—¡Pon esas piernas en marcha, mujer!— sonrió mientras lo decía en voz alta, casi podía oír la voz grave de su padre pronunciando esas mismas palabras.

Pasó por el recibidor y la cocina hasta que llegó a la despensa que había bajo las escaleras. La puerta se abrió al tocarla, y en vez de meterse en su interior, se estiró por encima del marco de la puerta. Sus dedos recorrieron la junta del muro con el techo hasta que encontró el seguro, que para cualquier otro parecería un sitio áspero en el techo inclinado de la despensa. Apretó el pestillo durante exactamente cuatro segundos, lo soltó y retrocedió.

Se abrió un armario grande, tan ancho como la puerta de la despensa, que contenía una mochila negra llena de todo lo que necesitaría para escaparse o incluso empezar una vida nueva, si llegaba hasta ese punto. Se colocó la mochila sobre un hombro, extrajo una moneda de 25 centavos del bolsillo y la lanzó al armario, donde cayó sin hacer casi ruido.

La moneda era una señal entre su padre y ella, que le indicaba a qué piso franco iría primero. Rosalie tragó saliva con dificultad al darse cuenta de que probablemente su padre nunca la vería, y que ella estaba totalmente sola. Apretó los dientes y cerró el armario con la moneda todavía dentro. Tras cerrar la despensa, fue al garaje atravesando el recibidor.

El Humvee de su padre estaba aparcado al lado de su PT Cruiser morado, ella soltó un bufido al caer en la cuenta de que también tendría que dejar atrás su coche. Ése era el precio por tener un coche tan característico en una comunidad cerrada, por no mencionar la matrícula "BRJDR". Fue una especie de broma en su momento, pero en los años que transcurrieron desde que abrió su consulta, se había convertido en un distintivo que la hacía fácil de reconocer para la clientela potencial.

Recorrió con su mirada el interior del garaje para asegurarse de que todo seguía igual. Había armarios del techo al suelo a lo largo de ambos lados del garaje, y en la parte trasera, donde la gente normal habría puesto una lavadora y una secadora, su padre había instalado una caja de caudales ignífuga muy resistente repleta de pistolas, tan ancha como el garaje y de 2 metros de alto. La había fabricado y equipado especialmente con medidas de seguridad de tecnología punta. A los coroneles de la marina les gustaba tener sus armas de fuego y sus cosas bien protegidas.

Rosalie pulsó el botón de apertura de la caja con su pulgar. Tras escanear su huella dactilar y confirmarla con las de los usuarios aceptados, tan sólo su padre y ella, se abrió un pequeño panel negro que contenía la cerradura con combinación. Sus dedos se posaron sobre el dial.

Una sombra naranja oscuro cayó desde arriba, alejando su brazo del dial. Rosalie se giró para ver al atacante y se oyó un feroz "miaaau" sobre sus pies.

—¡Por Dios, Shiloh!

El atigrado gato naranja de su padre giró la cabeza, y una penetrante mirada anaranjada la atravesó. El efecto se hizo más intenso a causa de la perfecta línea blanca que rodeaba ambos ojos como si fuera una sombra de ojos peluda. El resto de Shiloh eran rayas de naranja claro y oscuro que se alternaban, con algo de blanco sólo alrededor de sus ojos, en sus dedos y en la punta de la cola.

—Perdona, Shi—, murmuró mientras se acercaba de nuevo al dial de la caja—. Ha sido un día duro.

En un movimiento rápido, el gato saltó sobre la caja de pistolas, se aferró al borde superior con sus pezuñas y tranquilamente posó su mentón entre ellas.

Rosalie suspiró, se había olvidado por completo de Shiloh. En su plan de escape no había incluido un gato. Sin embargo, dado que Shiloh y su padre prácticamente se habían adoptado el uno al otro pocos meses antes de que lo atacaran, no podía dejar solo a Shiloh para que se cuidara a sí mismo. Aunque sí se apiadaba del que forzó la entrada con el revoltoso gato suelto.

Rosalie y Shiloh habían establecido una coexistencia algo incómoda desde que enviaron a su padre al hospital. A Rosalie no le gustaban especialmente los gatos, y a Shiloh le encantaba molestarla. En realidad, ella se había acostumbrado a tener al engorroso felino a su alrededor e incluso albergaba un extraño cariño por él, algo que ella nunca reconocería abiertamente.

El dial se puso en el último número y la caja fuerte hizo un ruidoso _click_ cuando las barras se soltaron y ella pudo tirar de la pesada puerta. El fuerte aroma a cerezas cubiertas de chocolate inundó sus sentidos, y el consabido ardor de las lágrimas por derramar le quemaba tras los ojos. Su padre nunca se fumó sus cigarros de marca en el interior de la casa, pero siempre que limpiaba sus armas o reordenaba sus cosas en la caja fuerte, sus dientes sostenían un grueso cigarrillo.

—Joder, le echo de menos.

Se sacudió mentalmente y volvió a lo que tenía determinado hacer. Después de todo, su padre le daría un buen azote si descubriera que el sentimentalismo se había apoderado de ella.

En el interior de la caja de caudales encontró todas las armas de su padre tal y como él las había dejado, acompañadas de munición extra y de suficientes cuchillos y otras herramientas de combate como para abastecer un pequeño ejército rebelde. Extrajo una gran cartuchera de lona negra del fondo del armario y metió varias pistolas, munición, cuchillos y otras cosas en la mochila.

Las pistolas no siempre eran muy efectivas contra cualquiera de las razas de brujos, pero había tantos humanos, e incluso mestizos, que simpatizaban con el Consejo Cunt, que el variado material probablemente resultaría muy útil.

Tras introducir el código bajo la manivela de la puerta, el Humvee se abrió y ella colocó la cartuchera en el compartimento escondido debajo de la ventanilla trasera y la mochila, en el asiento.

En una visita rápida a la cocina se hizo con una bolsa llena de comida para gatos, comida básica imperecedera para humanos y suministros médicos que dejó al lado de su mochila.

—Shiloh—, llamó al gato aún aposentado sobre la caja de caudales.

El gato se estiró y bostezó para luego saltar y pasearse hasta el coche como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.

—Ojalá Papá te hubiese acostumbrado a una jaula portátil para gatos. ¡Así podría meter tu culo felino en ella y adelantar!

Shiloh ignoró sus enfurecidas palabras y llegó por fin al Humvee, saltó y se enroscó en el asiento del pasajero delantero donde siempre había ido cuando el padre de Rosalie lo había llevado en sus viajes.

Ella cerró la puerta del Humvee de un portazo y volvió a la casa, activando los sensores de seguridad y revisando los cerrojos. Sabía que nada era impenetrable, especialmente para los Cunt, pero se negaba a ponerles fácil las cosas.

Entró al fin en su cuarto y sacó una gran caja de zapatos de debajo de su cama. La caja contenía lo que le quedaba de su madre, y no podía soportar la idea de que se los quitaran o los destruyeran. Su madre había arriesgado su vida y su lugar en la sociedad Cunt para casarse con su padre e intentar darle a Rosalie una vida normal, y pagó caro por ello.

Rosalie siempre respetaría eso, aunque la decisión la apartara de ella. Tras una última mirada por el piso superior de la casa, bajó los escalones de dos en dos y casi como una decisión de última hora, quitó las medallas militares enmarcadas de su padre de la pared y las metió bajo el otro brazo.

Cerró la puerta del garaje tras ellas y activó las alarmas del perímetro de la casa antes de regresar a la caja fuerte. La caja de zapatos y las medallas enmarcadas encajaron en el fondo del cajón tras reordenar las estrellas arrojadizas japonesas y los linchacos. Deslizó suavemente el cajón, cerró la puerta de la caja fuerte y recolocó el botón de entrada sobre el dial de la combinación.

Tras echar una última mirada nostálgica a su PT Cruiser, se metió en el Humvee y se puso el cinturón.

—Agárrate fuerte, Shiloh. Puede que este sea un viaje agitado.

Rosalie estuvo conduciendo hasta que los ojos le empezaron a picar de cansancio. Shiloh ronroneó quedamente en el asiento del copiloto, donde seguía enroscado, dormitando a lo largo de cuatro cambios de matrícula, tres paradas para repostar y una más para cuidar el cuerpo en un Starbucks de carretera en busca de un Café Latte Venti granizado con un poco de espresso.

—Maldito gato. ¡Menuda ayuda eres!— le espetó con la cara fruncida al tranquilo felino, que parecía que sólo ronroneaba más alto como respuesta a sus palabras.

Sus faros alumbraban un tenue camino a través de la neblina previa al amanecer, y casi se saltó el camino de grava en penumbra que llevaba a la casa franca que su padre y ella habían construido en caso de emergencia. En realidad había siete en diferentes sitios, pero escogió esta porque era la más cercana a casa.

La estrecha carretera de grava que llevaba a la cabaña era poco más ancha que el Humvee y el ruido de las ramas bajas que arañaban el lateral del vehículo la hizo saltar hasta que su hastiada mente logró encontrar una explicación para el ruido. Tras unas pocas curvas cerradas, los faros alumbraron una pequeña cabaña de madera con un minúsculo garaje adosado.

La adrenalina volvía a altos niveles cuando se puso a recorrer el lugar con la mirada en busca de algo que no encajara. Cuando vio que nada se abalanzaba sobre ella desde las sombras, paró el Humvee y salió con la Ruger en mano. Le quitó el seguro y echó a caminar con el cañón apuntando al suelo y hacia un lado.

El fuerte aroma a pino y a tierra fértil llenaba sus narices, respiró hondo ya que ese olor le traía buenos recuerdos, de cuando se iba de camping con su padre. Algo rozó su tobillo derecho y ella respondió con un grito. Luego su mente pudo procesar la identidad del rayo anaranjado que se precipitó sobre la puerta delantera de la cabaña. Shiloh.

—Dichoso gato—, susurró entre dientes—. Es culpa mía por no cerrar la puerta del coche. Tendrá que cuidar de sí mismo si no va a ser cuidadoso.

Su mirada volvió a recorrerlo todo, catalogando distancias, posibles escondites y rutas de escape a medida que andaba.

El garaje adosado se abría manualmente con un pomo con cerradura que encajaba con la simplicidad rústica de la cabaña de troncos que lo acompañaba, pero dado que el garaje iba a facilitar el escondite para el Humvee, no podía quejarse. Las ventanas de la cabaña de dos plantas estaban oscuras, follaje y árboles altos y gruesos rodeaban ambos lados de la estructura, proyectando una sombra más larga, ya que apenas unos rayos de luna se colaban a través del manto de espesas nubes.

Acompañada del reconfortante peso de la Ruger en su mano, rodeó con sigilo el lateral de la cabaña por donde Shiloh había desaparecido. Se coló entre la pared de la cabaña y árboles apenas separados entre sí, agradeciendo la generosa protección que el bosque les ofrecía. El manto de agujas de pino que cubría el suelo del bosque crujía bajo sus zapatillas de tenis, pero no vio nada anormal.

Cuando llegó a la esquina trasera de la casa, se acercó al porche que se alargaba por todo el lateral de la cabaña y que daba al lago. Los tenues murmullos del agua acariciando la orilla se fundían con los grillos y el ulular de algún búho en la distancia. Echó una ojeada al lago y, a pesar de la escasa luz de luna, pudo ver que no había barca alguna salpicando la reluciente superficie acuática.

Rosalie se volvió hacia el porche, apoyado sobre grandes troncos redondos de madera gruesa, pues la superficie del lugar se inclinaba mucho hacia el lago. Sería un lugar genial para observar el amanecer y el ocaso, después de asegurarse de que no había nadie que quisiera matarla.

Detalles…

Se agachó, escudriñó por debajo del porche para asegurarse de que nada se escondía entre los troncos de madera. Sólo vio rocas y vegetación que sobresalía.

El vello de su nuca se erizó al tener una gran sensación de que alguien la observaba. Se enderezó, con la Ruger en posición de tiro. Dos grandes ojos naranjas le devolvieron la mirada desde el porche, por encima del cañón de su pistola.

—Miaaau…

Agitó sus manos al bajar su brazo y por un momento consideró estrangular al gato.

–Debería dispararte, joder—, le susurró a Shiloh entre dientes.

El gato se estiró y caminó con parsimonia hacia la puerta trasera, donde enseguida se tumbó y empezó a limpiarse las pezuñas. Su corazón se tranquilizó tras realizar algunas respiraciones profundas, lo que le permitió terminar de registrar el perímetro. Cuando vio que todo estaba en su sitio, abrió la puerta delantera y registró una a una las habitaciones de la pequeña cabaña. Sólo se encontró con algunas pelusas, así que entró el Humvee en el garaje, descargó la mitad del cargamento de armas que llevaba y cerró la puerta con llave antes de volver a la cabaña. Tras una última ojeada rápida a su alrededor, activó las alarmas y subió dando saltos al dormitorio principal.

Sus ojos se humedecieron y sintió que sus piernas pasaban una tonelada cada una. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, sin molestarse en quitarse los zapatos. Shiloh saltó a su lado, enroscándose junto a su estómago y ella cerró los ojos, suspirando mientras los relajantes ronroneos la inducían al sueño.

* * *

Emmett cruzó el portal de vuelta hacia Tador, su planeta natal, y se estremeció cuando la brillante luz del sol lo envolvió y el repentino cambio de temperatura le puso la piel de los brazos de gallina. Se apartó para que los guardias Swan que le seguían pudieran pasar. Tuvieron que pasar algunos minutos para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la intensa luz del día tras el negro azabache del tránsito.

Por alguna razón, siempre se olvidaba de que Phoenix y Tador tenían estaciones opuestas, muy probablemente porque el frío penetrante del tránsito, el portal entre los dos planetas, acaparaba toda su energía y atención solamente para atravesarlo.

El cansancio se acumulaba en sus piernas, y por un segundo consideró detenerse en sus estancias a por algo de comida y sustento sexual. Como brujo Swan, necesitaba energía sexual para sobrevivir y prosperar tanto como la comida y el descanso. Sin embargo, mientras antes de anoche sus fantasías se centraban en mujeres dulces y entregadas con pelo oscuro y ojos lavanda, ahora giraban en torno a un súcubo de pelo rubio, ojos azul oscuro y generosos labios desbordantes de sensualidad.

—Toma—. Sam le pasó a Emmett una pequeña mochila de piel. –Contiene algo de queso, pan, fruta y una pequeña bota de vino. Debería mantenerte en pie hasta que vuelvas de tu charla con la Vidente. Ha salido hacia la catarata en busca de la cavidad oculta que menciona en sus diarios de pequeña.

Nadie se había sorprendido más que Emmett al descubrir que la amiga imaginaria con quien había jugado de pequeño se había convertido de verdad en una mujer terrestre de carne y hueso, por no decir una vidente poderosa.

Antes de que la Vidente y el Príncipe Jasper se casaran hacía unas pocas semanas, Alice había descubierto que en sus diarios de pequeña se mencionaba una cavidad oculta con una estatua relacionada con el Triángulo que podía salvar Tador. Al parecer, la Vidente al fin se estaba acercando. Todos deseaban que fuera lo que fuese que se encontrase en esa cavidad les ayudara a desvelar parte del misterio tras el Triángulo y todo lo que ello implicaba.

La Reina Isabella había aprovechado una gran oportunidad al restituir el Triángulo del que había leído sólo en algunos de los diarios antiguos de la reina. Pero el planeta de Tador había ido demasiado lejos para que lo pudiera sanar ella sola. Sabía que necesitaba la ayuda de Emmett y Jasper para restaurar el Triángulo y sanar Tador. Y si Emmett habían encontrado a la Sanadora al fin, no había tiempo que perder.

Su mente se vio invadida por el recuerdo sensual del flexible cuerpo de la Sanadora debajo de él mientras su mirada desafiante lo contemplaba con ardor. Su pene se ensanchó bajo sus vaqueros ya de por sí apretados, separó las piernas buscando en vano una postura más cómoda, sobre todo porque sus pelotas seguían blandas tras su maltrato previo.

Sam se aclaró la garganta, sustrayéndole súbitamente de sus pensamientos. Emmett miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que los demás guardias habían seguido su camino, dejándolos a Sam, a él y al centinela del portal.

—Perdón, necesitaba un momento para…

—No te molestes en inventar una excusa—, los ojos lavanda de Sam lo miraban divertidos—. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que estabas pensando en tu Sanadora, aunque deberías estar recuperando energía entre las entregadas caderas de alguna moza Swan—. El guardia sacudió la cabeza—. Tengo que informar al rey y a la reina. Ya te digo luego si se ha encontrado la cavidad. Quiero quitarme estas incómodas ropas terrestres en cuanto pueda—. Sin esperar a que le respondiera, Sam echó a andar en dirección al castillo.

Emmett observó cómo Sam desaparecía por el camino sin mirar atrás. Tuvo que admitir que Sam tenía razón. Un par de nalgas era mucho menos incómodo que los vaqueros apretados que llevaba, sobre todo cuando el más ligero recuerdo de la aguerrida rubia se la ponía dura.

Sacudió ese pensamiento de su cabeza y se rió de sí mismo. Una suave brisa alborotó su pelo y trajo consigo ricos aromas a rosas, jazmines, gardenias y tierra fértil. La respiró, disfrutando del aire limpio y exuberante tras soportar el fuerte hedor a tubo de escape y asfalto ardiente en Phoenix. A pesar de que era una de las ciudades más limpias que había visitado en la Tierra, no se podía comparar con el paraíso que era su planeta natal. Al menos por ahora…

Sus pensamientos se volvieron más oscuros en cuanto cogió el camino opuesto, el que le llevaría a la catarata. Con cada día que pasaba, la destrucción de Tador se acercaba más y más a las áreas pobladas. Si el Triángulo no se restauraba pronto, el paisaje utópico que se mostraba ante él terminaría siendo un yermo desolado como las regiones colindantes.

Un gran peso se cernió sobre su pecho al pensar en semejante destino, y apartó la idea de su mente. Él y el resto de la familia real lucharían hasta el último aliento por salvar Tador y su forma de vida. No había nada que no hiciera por salvar el planeta.

Bajo sus botas hojas y ramas crujían, y el ruido del agua fluyendo se hacía más fuerte a medida que se aproximaba a la catarata. Como de costumbre, la rítmica música de la catarata apaciguaba su ánimo y lo llenaba de esperanza. Bordeó el laberinto, creado con gruesas viñas verdes y matorrales meticulosamente podados para mantener los caminos internos claramente delimitados. Lo alcanzó el tenue sonido de tímidas risas de mujer que provenía del otro lado del muro más próximo del laberinto, y sonrió. Al parecer, había algunos Swan que estaban disfrutando de uno de los muchos callejones íntimos en el interior del laberinto. Esperaba que algún día no muy lejano le pudiera enseñar a la Sanadora…

—¡Emmett!— La voz de la Vidente llegó a sus oídos un segundo antes de que la viera caminar hacia él seguida de su melena pelinegra al viento, sus azules ojos se agitaban con nerviosismo—. Rápido, la Sanadora te necesita—. Le cogió de la mano y le llevó hasta la catarata.

Las prisas lo fueron invadiendo mientras la seguía. Sus guardias le habían dicho que nadie había seguido a la Sanadora al partir. ¿Y si estuvieran equivocados y la hubiese dejado en peligro?

Alice tiró de él para que se sentara frente a ella en la orilla arenosa del lago al pie de la cascada. Sus mejillas habitualmente pálidas estaban encendidas como el rubí, resaltando sus pecas, y un diminuto pliegue surcaba su entrecejo.

—Alice—, dijo él, recordando el alias que le dio cuando eran pequeños y él creía que ella no era más que una amiga imaginaria—. Relájate y dime qué está pasando.

Ella se sentó con las piernas cruzadas frente a él, acomodando su vaporosa falda sobre sus piernas antes de tomar la bolsa que Sam le había dado a Emmett y ponerla a un lado para que se cogieran de las manos.

—Tuve una visión sobre la Sanadora, y creo que está en peligro.

La furia y un repentino impulso por proteger a la Sanadora se precipitaron sobre él. Empezó a empujar sus pies pero Alice le sujetó las manos con más fuerza.

—Siéntate—, le ordenó—. Necesito ver si puedo autoinducirme una visión, y necesito que me ayudes a centrarme puesto que asumo que has visto a la Sanadora—. La mirada intensa de Alice le quemaba mientras la pregunta seguía en el aire que los separaba.

Emmett sabía que Alice no solía intentar inducirse visiones. Las visiones solían venir cuando menos lo esperaba, y las que ella intentaba forzar solían costarle mucho. Debía estar muy preocupada para intentarlo.

—Sí—, respondió antes de que su impaciente mirada atravesara su cuerpo. Se acordó del rodillazo en la ingle que la Sanadora le regaló y se estremeció. La risa de Alice le hizo sobresaltarse—. A juzgar por tu cara, diría que ya me está cayendo bien—. Él abrió la boca para replicar, pero ella no le dio ninguna oportunidad.

—Cierra los ojos. Visualízala tan claramente como puedas: ojos, pelo, expresiones, olor… todo lo que se te ocurra será de ayuda.

Resignado cerró los ojos y dedicó todas sus energías a visualizar a la Sanadora tal y como la vio por última vez.

Cuando la Sanadora intercambió su posición con la de Emmett justo antes de que todo su peso recayera en sus pelotas, él se quedó sorprendido y más que simplemente impresionado. No sólo la superaba en peso, sino que ella le había pillado por sorpresa pues estaba demasiado pendiente de su inocente mirada azulada.

Emmett se sonrió, tendría que estar pendiente para que no lo volviera a engañar en el futuro. Por muy inocente que pudiera ser en algunos casos, la había visto luchar, por lo que estaba claro que sabía cómo cuidar de sí misma. La escena en la que derrotó a los guardias Cunt se volvió a reproducir en su mente para luego deshacerse como neblina arrastrada por el viento. Emmett se tensó cuando intentó recuperar el control de la situación, pero la suave presión de Alice sobre sus manos le recordó por qué estaban allí.

En su mente, la escena volvió a formarse, y vio una pequeña cabaña de madera con un sucio garaje color hueso. Sus sentidos se expandieron y se concentró hasta que vio a cuatro humanos vestidos de negro. Se desvanecieron entre los árboles, y supo instintivamente que iban tras la Sanadora.

—¡No!

El firme agarre de las manos de Alice le recordó que debía permanecer centrado, así que le permitió que ella lo guiara mientras su visión atravesaba sin dificultad el muro delantero de la cabaña y cada habitación hasta llegar a la Sanadora.

Yacía cara abajo, totalmente vestida, sobre una pequeña cama doble con un gato naranja grande enroscado a su lado. Algunos de sus cabellos dorados se habían soltado de su coleta y caían ahora sobre su cara. Su mano izquierda yacía medio cerrada bajo su mentón, mientras la derecha estaba escondida bajo la almohada. Sus luceros color azul se escondían bajo sus párpados dormidos, casi ocultos por el grueso mechón de cabellos dorados que reposaba grácilmente sobre su mejilla.

Rápidamente la cabeza del gato se elevó como si sintiera su escrutinio. Sus grandes ojos naranja parpadearon y se quedaron mirándole fijamente con aires acusadores. Giró su peluda cabeza hacia la ventana al otro lado de la cama, se puso de pie y bufó, comenzó a agitar nerviosamente la cola y arqueó el lomo.

La Sanadora se sentó de un salto y su mano derecha salió de la almohada sujetando una pistola que parecía casi demasiado grande para su mano. Registró los alrededores y cuando parecía que no faltaba nada, se levantó y salió corriendo de la habitación.

El dolor de una buena torta en la mandíbula de Emmett lo devolvió de esa visión, lo que le hizo abrir los ojos y vio la cara de Alice casi rozando la suya. Sólo al cabo de unos minutos sus sentidos se sintieron inundados por el sonido del agua cayendo de la cascada y el aroma de la vegetación. Entonces se dio cuenta de la tensión imperante en la cara de Alice y del atontamiento de su mirada.

—¿Estás bien?— Su voz era ronca y débil, y él tuvo que pestañear para deshacerse del letargo restante en sus ojos.

—Lo mismo te podría preguntar a ti.

Emmett asintió e inmediatamente se puso a escarbar en la bolsa que Sam le había dado en busca de pan. Algo de carbohidratos ayudaría a Alice a recuperarse con más facilidad.

—Toma esto y dime si lo que hemos visto es el futuro, el pasado o el presente—. Se guardó para sí todas las demás preguntas que inundaban su mente en ese momento.

La adrenalina aún corría por las venas de Emmett, así que tuvo que concentrarse para calmar su pulso acelerado y aguantarse las ganas de salir corriendo tras la Sanadora.

Alice arrancó un pedazo de pan y dio un mordisco. No le metió prisa, aunque su mente le decía a gritos que era necesario actuar ya. El silencio se apoderó de la situación mientras ella se comía la mitad del pan y bebía algo de vino. Poco a poco, el color volvió a sus mejillas y sus verdes ojos volvían a rezumar inteligencia. Cortó algo de queso y suspiró.

—Parece que te encuentras mejor—, remarcó él—. ¿Estás ya lista para hablar, o necesitas otro minuto?

Ladeó su cabeza y lo contempló, un gesto habitual que solía hacer desde pequeña.

—Estoy bien como para responderte inteligentemente antes de que explotes por exceso de paciencia.

—Ya basta de sutilezas—, replicó antes de lamentar haber sido insolente. Alice intentaba ser de ayuda, y a un alto precio físico para ella. No había motivos para descargar la frustración en ella.

Bajó la cabeza y dejó caer su cabellera hacia delante, tapándole la cicatriz que había llevado desde que cumplió 20 años. Por las noches aún sentía el agudo dolor del metal atravesándole la piel, además de un profundo sentimiento de traición y furia que acompañaban inevitablemente a semejantes sueños. Se aguantó las ganas de recorrer con su pulgar la parte inferior de la piel levantada en el lugar donde se unía con su boca y abrió la boca dispuesto a disculparse.

—No hay por qué disculparse o cubrir tu cicatriz delante de mí. Aunque uno de estos días espero que, cuando te sientas suficientemente relajado, me confíes la historia de cómo te la hiciste.

Emmett miró sus intensos ojos azul, que sólo albergaban un sincero afecto por él, y supo que no podría contárselo. A pesar de lo mucho que la quería, sus recuerdos eran demasiado crudos y dolorosos.

—Olvídate. Te conozco demasiado bien—. Ella se sonrió y le pasó un pedazo de queso—. Siempre fuiste un capullo temperamental. La Sanadora va a estar bien ocupada—. Señaló con la cabeza el trozo de queso en las manos de Emmett—. Te toca comer a ti mientras yo hablo. De todas formas, creo que esa cicatriz te hace parecer más oscuro y apuesto, como si fueras un pirata.

Emmett se estremeció ante semejante descripción de él mismo para después casi echarse a reír al darse cuenta de que Alice probablemente le conocía mejor que nadie a excepción de sus amigos de la infancia, Jasper y Edward. Ambos amigos se encontraban ahora felizmente casados con mujeres que él adoraba. Emmett esperaba tener tanta suerte cuando le tocara su turno. Su Sanadora ya había hechizado toda su lujuria y curiosidad, pero esperaba que también hechizara su mente y corazón.

Como príncipe Swan de pura cepa, siempre supo que era responsabilidad suya continuar su linaje, lo que implicaba que muy probablemente se tendría que casar por compromiso en vez de por amor. Ver que sus dos amigos habían sido tan afortunados con sus parejas le había hecho dudar que ese golpe de suerte volviese a darse una tercera vez. Mordió un trozo de queso que luego hizo bajar con un trago de vino. El sabor afrutado del vino le quemó la lengua e hizo entrar en calor su garganta.

Una suave brisa agitó la rebelde melena negra de Alice, quien apartó algunos mechones de sus ojos, recolocándolos tras la oreja.

—Esa visión parecía provenir del futuro, pero no puedo asegurártelo. Ya sabes que no soy tan certera con las visiones que intento provocar como con las que simplemente vienen a mí.

Un peso en el pecho que Emmett no sabría cómo definir le hizo anhelar más acción y menos cháchara.

—¿Hay forma alguna de saber dónde encontrarla o cuánto tiempo tenemos?

—¿No crees que pueda cuidar de sí misma?— Le miró con ojos tan penetrantes como su tono inquisitivo—. No sé nada sobre pistolas, pero creo que dormir con una bajo la almohada indica que ella sí sabe lo suficiente como para no volarse la cabeza accidentalmente.

—Sé que puede cuidar de sí misma—, dijo pensando en su pelea con los dos guardias Cunt—. Pero…

—Pero te sentirías mejor con toda tu masculinidad si fueras corriendo y repartieras leña aunque no la necesite, incluso si eso empeora las cosas.

La irritación en la afilada lengua de Alice fue un duro golpe a su ego, así que él apretó los puños mientras buscaba una respuesta adecuada. Cuando vio que no encontraba ninguna, replicó con un suspiro.

—Joder—, murmuró finalmente para sí. Elevó la mirada con cuidado para mantener tapada su cicatriz con su pelo—. De acuerdo, sí. Me sentiría mucho mejor siendo capaz de hacer algo en vez de quedarme sentado a esperar.

La expresión en la cara de Alice se convirtió en tierna compasión.

—¿Quieres un consejo que no te va a gustar pero que seguramente necesitarás?

—No, pero me da la sensación de que me lo vas a dar de todas formas.

Alice se encogió de hombros y una tímida sonrisa se asomó por las comisuras de los labios.

—Creo que va a ser todo un reto traer a Tador a una mujer de linaje medio Cunt. Pero pase lo que pase, necesitas tener presente que es, en primer lugar, una mujer y, después, una Cunt. Ha sabido sobrevivir perfectamente sin ti todo este tiempo, y seguramente no reciba calurosamente la tendencia dominante de los hombres Swan—. Tomó una de las manos de Emmett entre las suyas, y muy a pesar de él, le resultó placentera la agradable seguridad que transmitía su suave tacto—. Independientemente del Triángulo o de cualquier otra cosa, debes tratarla como una persona con sus virtudes y personalidad, y no como un cuerpo caliente que nos va a ayudar con la ceremonia del Triángulo—. Un pequeño pliegue se dibujó entre sus cejas, y su voz se agravó con fuerza—.A todos nos gusta sentirnos especiales a nuestro modo. Recuérdalo.

Emmett arrugó la frente, tenía la singular impresión de que Alice hablaba por experiencia propia, pero le sorprendería descubrir que Jasper había sido tan torpe al cortejarla. Sin embargo, si ese hubiera sido el caso, su Alice no habría permitido que nadie se saliera con la suya maltratándola, y Jasper lo habría pagado caro. Emmett mostró una sonrisa un tanto sombría.

—Lo tendré presente. Gracias.

—Más te vale—, dijo ella con voz claramente desafiante—. O le ayudaré a patearte el trasero, y seguro que la reina también pondrá de su parte.

Cedió a su manía de recorrer la piel endurecida en el extremo inferior de su cicatriz con su pulgar, allí donde se tocaba con la comisura derecha de su boca.

—No te preocupes, no tengo deseo alguno de enfrentarme a vosotras tres. Cualquier hombre que lo hiciera se merecería todo el dolor y la humillación que pudiera recibir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

—Acabamos de recuperar a Danen del hospital humano, mi señor—. El guardia de pecho grueso y fuerte inclinó la barbilla en una aproximación de una reverencia y después hizo una mueca y cautelosamente se tocó la nariz rota con los dedos.

—Bien. Mantenlo cómodo y lejos del resto de los miembros del consejo durante un par de días—._Hasta que pueda decidir qué hacer con él._

Marco, el presidente del Consejo Cunt, le hizo una señal al guardia para que se fuera. Danen era un estúpido arrogante y Marco sentía que no hubiese sido dado por muerto. Hubiera sido un consejero con el ego inflado menos con el que tratar.

Marco suspiró mientras le daba la vuelta a la situación en su mente. Solía creer que la causa Cunt era justa y que simplemente coexistir con los Swan como siempre habían hecho no era suficiente. Se habían convencido a sí mismos que eran la raza superior y que deberían tener el trono y la simbiosis con su planeta de origen.

No había pasado mucho tiempo después de la fallida Guerra Civil para ver que Victoria, la auto nombrada reina de los Cunt, fue tras el poder sólo para ella y no para conseguir cualquier progreso para los Cunt en general. Pero para entonces ya era demasiado tarde. Marco siguió adelante, entrando en las filas del Consejo con la esperanza de poder volver a traer el verdadero significado de su causa.

Se le escapó una risa breve y amarga. Ni siquiera el auto engaño era suficiente para salvarlo de los remordimientos. Y ahora su inacción había golpeado muy cerca de casa.

_¿Por qué diablos Rosalie se reunió con Danen y no conmigo?_

A pesar que las palabras se fueron apagando en su mente, sabía la respuesta. Ella sabía que Marco estaba de acuerdo con ella en sus ideas, por lo tanto, había organizado una reunión en un intento de influir en otros hacia su manera de pensar.

Mujer tonta.

Había concido a Rosalie Hale desde su nacimiento, y de hecho, había estado enamorado de su madre, Lilian, en sus días de juventud. Sin embargo no duró y se habían separado como amigos, aunque Marco admitía que le dolió el orgullo cuando ella se enamoró primero de un Swan y después de un ser humano.

Tener que ver a Rosalie mientras crecía casi lo mato, sabiendo que habría podido ser su hija si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes. Pero su posición en el Consejo y su lealtad a las crecientes demandas de Victoria, no habían dejado mucho espacio en su vida para una esposa y una hija, algo que echaría de menos ahora que era más viejo y más sabio. Sin mencionar que hubieran podido ser utilizadas como peones en su contra en un momento dado.

Suspiró y se giró para mirar por la ventana del despacho del segundo piso hacia la casi surrealista madrugada. El indicio de un arco iris de colores se asomó en el horizonte junto a los primeros rayos del sol. Phoenix tenía hermosos amaneceres y puestas de sol debido a los diferentes minerales de las montañas y las rocas, y cada uno de ellos era más sorprendente que el anterior.

Casi tan impresionantes como en su mundo de origen, Tador.

Su pecho se oprimió con nostalgia. Había pasado casi un cuarto de siglo desde que había visto las magníficas cascadas y el laberinto densamente crecido cerca de los jardines, por no hablar de los baños calientes a donde solía ir con sus amigos.

Los mismos baños calientes donde había conocido a Lilian.

El cansancio y los viejos recuerdos lastraban sus miembros y se frotó el rostro con las manos en un vano intento para ahuyentar ambos. La espesa barba de su mandíbula le recordó que no se había afeitado en los dos últimos días.

—¿Mi señor?

Estuvo a punto de saltar al oír la voz del guardia y después se reprendió por no haber sido más cuidadoso.

Ser un Cunt se hacía más y más difícil cada día. Si mostraba alguna debilidad, lo apuñalarían por la espalda y se desangraría sobre el suelo de mármol.

Entrecerró los ojos cuando se giró hacia el guardia.

—Recuerdo claramente haberte despedido.

Su voz era un tono bajo con las notas gemelas de la irritación y el aburrimiento, algo que había aprendido por necesidad, después de veinticuatro largos años sirviendo a Victoria, la reina de los Cunt.

El miedo atravesó los acusos ojos azules del guardia.

—Sí, mi señor. Pero…

—Pero, ¿qué?— la voz de Marco era suave pero nítida y estuvo a punto de sonreír cuando el rostro ya pálido del guardia se blanqueó unos tonos más.

—Pensé que debería estar al corriente de las nuevas ordenes de Danen con relación al médico.

Marco frunció el ceño.

—Danen no es el jefe del Consejo. No tiene autoridad para dar órdenes sin mi aprobación o la de la mayoría del Consejo.

El guardia tragó saliva y una gota de sudor brotó de la línea de nacimiento de su cabello para abrirse camino por su sien y resbalar por su mejilla.

—Sí, mi señor. Danen obtuvo la aprobación de otro miembro del Consejo y de Garrett, el consorte de la Reina.

La mandíbula de Marco se apretó junto con sus puños mientras un acelerón de miedo se disparaba a través de él. No por él, si no por la pequeña y fogosa doctora.

Rosalie no era de su carne y de su sangre, pero había trabajado duro para asegurarle un sitio dentro de la sociedad Cunt, si ella lo quería, aunque fuese en la periferia.

Era lo menos que podía hacer por Lilian, ya que había conseguido que la mataran.

—¿Cuáles fueron las ordenes?

—Que la doctora Hale es una traidora a los Cunt y que debe ser sacrificada inmediatamente.

Marco asintió con la cabeza una vez pero tuvo cuidado de mantener su rostro inexpresivo.

—Gracias por informarme. Mantén a Danen confinado bajo mis órdenes y no digas a nadie su paradero o que lo has visto. Puedes marcharte.

Esta vez se aseguró que el guardia cerrara la puerta detrás de él.

Durante un largo momento su mente escudriñó todas las posibilidades descartando una tras otra hasta que se quedó sólo con una.

Que juró que nunca tomaría.

Sonrió tristemente. Que arrogante había sido creyéndose invencible y su causa tan claramente correcta. No importaba cuan fácilmente admitía ahora su error, sacrificar su orgullo para corregirlo sería una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho nunca.

Fijó su mirada en la explosión del amanecer… posiblemente el último que vería si tomaba este camino.

Victoria no era muy indulgente, especialmente con aquellos como él que eran más difíciles de reemplazar. No imposible… nadie era insustituible. Simplemente era más difícil.

Por primera vez en muchos años se sintió… en paz. Se encogió de hombros, desacostumbrado a esta sensación y sin saber si podría sentirse así otra vez.

Era hora de ponerse en contacto con un viejo amigo. Y si su viejo amigo no mataba a Marco en el acto, tal vez pudiera hacer algo para ayudar a Rosalie a salir de su situación actual.

* * *

Sam frunció el ceño mientras empujaba a través del espeluznante y frío tránsito, el camino entre Tador y la Tierra. Con un gesto de su mano, el portal se abrió ante él, expandiéndose lentamente hasta que fue un óvalo suficientemente grande para que lo recorriera.

Hizo una mueca cuando la brillante luz del sol de la mañana de Phoenix prácticamente le cegó después de la negrura del tránsito. El calor escocía en contra de su piel en olas espesas y se estremeció.

Probablemente fuera estaban a 27 grados centígrados, que se elevaría a más de 37 al final del día, pero después del frío entumecedor del tránsito se sentía como si se estuviera sumergiendo en una sauna.

Escudriñó el área mientras su cuerpo se ajustaba, alerta a cualquier traición.

Habían pasado veinticuatro años desde que él o alguien más hubiese utilizado este portal, y por buenas razones. Los Cunt habían utilizado este portal en particular para transportarse en masa detrás del castillo de Tador el día en que intentaron derrocar a los padres de la actual reina, el rey Charles y la reina Renee.

Los gritos de dolor, la traición y la ira seguían atormentándolo en sus pesadillas, junto con el olor a carne quemada y a muerte.

Apretó la mandíbula mientras las vívidas imágenes se reproducían en su mente.

La culpabilidad todavía pesaba sobre sus hombros. No había sido su culpa. Sin embargo su mejor amigo no sólo se había aliado con sus enemigos, sino que había planeado el ataque utilizando su conocimiento de las tácticas de defensa de Sam. Si no hubiera sido por su improbable amistad, muchos seguirían vivos hoy en día.

Sacudió la cabeza para borrar los perturbadores recuerdos.

Tan pronto como el levantamiento fue contenido y todos los Cunt desterrados a vivir en la Tierra con los humanos, Sam había sellado este portal junto con otros que llevaban a zonas de difícil protección o vigilancia. De hecho, fue una de las pocas veces que Sam había apreciado realmente su especial talento.

Cada Swan (y cada Cunt, para el caso) tenía una habilidad especial que iba más allá de sus capacidades normales como brujo, que era únicamente suya. Sam podía crear portales de tránsito entre Tador y la Tierra, aunque no siempre eran estables, y podía sellarlos y desprecintarlos.

Lo había sorprendido recibir una invitación para reunirse aquí, pero el lugar le dijo al instante quién solicitó la reunión, aunque la nota no había llevado ninguna firma.

El mismo hombre que aquel día había traicionado no sólo a Sam, sino a toda su raza.

Mantenidos durante mucho tiempo, el dolor y la ira ardían en el pecho de Sam, pero se los tragó. La lógica, y no las emociones, era lo que necesitaba cuando se trataba con el Consejo Cunt. Su trabajo era estar al tanto de todo lo que pudiera representar una amenaza para sus cargos reales, por lo que esta reunión no podía pasar desapercibida.

Debido a su pasada historia había pensado en enviar a otro guardia en su lugar. Sin embargo, no tenía a nadie de confianza para tener un duelo de ingenio con Marco. Sam había considerado enviar suficientes Swan para capturar o matar a su viejo amigo. Pero otro ocuparía su lugar en el Consejo Cunt, alguien a quien Sam no podría leer tan bien.

Más vale diablo conocido que nuevo miembro del Consejo Cunt por conocer.

Cuando estuvo seguro que no había nadie emboscado esperándolo, Sam miró a su alrededor hacia las hileras de algodón cuidadosamente plantadas, los olores de la rica tierra llenando sus fosas nasales.

A su izquierda había un camino muy usado y más allá, un nuevo Starbucks. Sacudió la cabeza. No le sorprendería si la reina Isabella encargara pronto una franquicia para Tador. La idea le hizo sonreír.

La nueva reina había traído un soplo de aire fresco a Tador. La habían criado los mismos Cunt que la habían secuestrado veinticuatro años atrás y, sin embargo, había regresado como una Swan tan fuerte como podría haber sido de haberse criado con el relativo lujo de su tierra natal.

Que irónico que la traición de los Cunt hubiera ayudado a dar forma a la misma mujer que salvaría el planeta por el que habían peleado por controlar.

Un camión transportando balas de heno que deambulaba con los ejes chirriantes, lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Briznas perdidas de heno llenaban el aire junto con una buena dosis de polvo y Sam cerró los ojos hasta que los residuos se posaron. Caminó hasta el arcén exterior de los campos de algodón y cruzó la carretera hacia la cafetería.

Marco estaba sentado en uno de los cómodos sillones justo en la amplia ventana enfrente de la puerta de entrada. Tenía junto a él, sobre la mesa redonda, una gran taza de papel blanco con el logo de Starbucks.

Como si sintiera el peso del atento estudio de Sam, Marco levantó la vista y Sam sintió un golpe casi físico en el intestino que le robó el aliento mientras se miraban el uno al otro a través del cristal. Durante un largo momento, Sam buscó en la mirada azul… algo. Alguna señal de arrepentimiento o duda sobre sus acciones pasadas. Pero la expresión de Marco no reveló nada.

Sam apretó los dientes, rompió el contacto visual y caminó alrededor del edificio hasta la puerta de entrada. Una vez dentro lo rodeó el fuerte olor a café y la explosión de aire fresco de los acondicionadores de aire que funcionaban durante casi todo el año en todos los edificios del estado.

Sam extendió sus sentidos para evaluar a aquellos que le rodeaban. Había unos cuantos humanos inclinados sobre su café de la mañana o trabajando detrás de la barra y… un extremadamente poderoso brujo Cunt.

Algo le había dicho a Sam que Marcos vendría solo, pero ser cauteloso no le haría daño.

Sin molestarse en reconocer al hombre, Sam fue hasta el mostrador y pidió un café negro pequeño, dándole la espalda. Una parte de él esperaba que Marco intentara atacarle, pero la parte de él que había crecido con el hombre sabía que no habría solicitado esta reunión si quisiera hacerle daño a Sam. Así que se puso de pie fácilmente ante el mostrador y aceptó la humeante taza antes de girar su cabeza hacia el vestíbulo.

Los músculos de los hombros se tensaron mientras se acercaba a su viejo amigo. Marco no había cambiado mucho en los últimos años, lo que sorprendió a Sam.

Los que vivían en Tador o lo visitaban regularmente, disfrutaban constantemente de una curación y regeneración que los que habían sido desterrados no tendrían. Pero más allá de algunas líneas alrededor de sus ojos, Marco estaba exactamente tal y como recordaba que era la última vez que lo había visto, justo antes que Sam salvara su vida y sellara el portal detrás de él.

El mismo portal del que Sam había salido al otro lado de la calle.

Había pasado muchas noches en vela preguntándose si debería haber matado al hombre que había sido más cercano que un hermano o si había hecho lo correcto al dejarlo vivir. Sam se tragó un suspiro y mantuvo su expresión impasible.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Marco lo estudió abiertamente y Sam le devolvió el favor.

El largo pelo rubio arena de Marco había sido recogido en una coleta detrás de su cuello y todavía se veía musculoso y en forma bajo la simple camisa negra abotonada. No parecía tan siniestro como la memoria de Sam lo había recordado durante todos estos años. Parecía más bien el amigo bonachón con el que había crecido, el mismo hombre que le recordaba mucho al príncipe Emmett.

Las emociones largamente embotelladas se agitaban dentro del estómago de Sam pero las mantuvo a raya sólo con la fuerza de su voluntad. No estaba seguro si su voz funcionaría, así que asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en la silla frente a Marco.

—Veo que sigues siendo un hombre de pocas palabras.

Marco cogió el café y tomó un sorbo. La única señal de la incomodidad que sentía en esta reunión era el férreo control de sus dedos abollando los lados de la rígida taza de papel.

Sam tomó un trago de su propio café e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando el abrasador líquido quemó su paladar. El dolor físico reflejó sus incómodas emociones y se tragó una réplica mordaz. En su lugar, cuando habló se aseguró que sus palabras fuesen suaves y calmadas.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí Marco? Asumo que después de todo este tiempo sólo te pondrías en contacto conmigo por algo verdaderamente urgente.

Cuando la última palabra se apagó, levantó la mirada y vio el dolor profundamente grabado en los ojos azules del hombre antes que lo ocultara tras la máscara de indiferencia que Sam recordaba muy bien.

Marco asintió con la cabeza como aliviado de que las cosas siguieran siendo sólo trabajo entre ellos.

—El Consejo ha decretado una orden de terminación sobre una mujer que ha hecho mucho por nuestras dos razas y esperaba que pudiera tomar santuario en Tador.

Sam frunció los labios. Si el Consejo Cunt había decretado su muerte, sus días en la Tierra estaban contados. El Consejo podía ser a veces inepto y radical, pero también eran implacables, vengativos y persistentemente molestos. ¿Pero por qué Marco de repente se preocupaba por lo que le sucedía a una mujer, a menos que fuera alguien especial para él?

—¿Esposa? ¿Novia? ¿Amante? ¿Espía?

Observó cuidadosamente el pálido rostro de Marco buscando pistas sobre cuál de sus suposiciones era correcta, pero la expresión del hombre nunca cambió.

—La relación más cercana que puedo reclamar es la de amigo de la familia. Ella es una doctora que dirigía una clínica en el centro de Phoenix en la que trataba tanto a Cunt como a Swan, sin importar las circunstancias. Todavía es joven pero ha hecho mucho para mantenernos fuera de la amenaza del radar humano.

A Sam se le heló la sangre. La hija de Lilian. La Sanadora. La hija que podría haber sido suya si los Cunt no hubieran sido desterrados por completo. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades?

Sam pensó en la pequeña mujer rubia que había derrotado con facilidad a dos guardias Cunt y que después había escapado de Emmett. Se parecía tanto a Lilian que le hizo doler el corazón. Sam se preguntó si Marco tenía algunos de sus mismos remordimientos. Al fin y al cabo Marco había amado a Lilian antes que Sam siquiera la hubiera conocido. Pero había sido a Sam a quien ella había querido y Sam cuyo corazón ella había tenido en la palma de su mano antes que fuese desterrada.

—Es demasiado parecida a su madre—, juró Sam por lo bajo. Cuando levantó la mirada hacia Marco, una expresión de completo acuerdo y entendimiento se reflejó en las profundidades azules.

—No sabía que hubieras mantenido contacto con la genealogía Cunt… o con Rosalie.

Sam suspiró de repente cansado. Podría haberle echado la culpa a su posición como jefe de la guardia Swan, pero sabía que era más que eso y Marco también.

—Nunca la había visto antes de esta noche, pero la tenía vigilada. Era lo menos que podía hacer por Lilian… después de todo lo que no pude hacer.

El silencio cayó entre ellos durante un largo rato y Sam sospechó que Marco estaba tan perdido en los recuerdos del pasado como él.

Marco se aclaró la garganta.

—A principios de esta noche se reunió con uno de los miembros del Consejo Cunt. Fueron interrumpidos por un contingente de Swan y el miembro de consejo fue herido y dejado por muerto—. Marco tomó otro trago y dejó la taza en la mesa de al lado.

_Llamé al 911. Fue tu propia gente la que lo dejó por muerto._

Sam mantuvo esa observación para sí mismo. En voz alta, dijo:

—¿Así que ahora culpan a Rosalie de la emboscada?

Sam escudriñó sus pensamientos y, más importante, sus intuiciones internas para evaluar la situación. Rara vez confiaba en las coincidencias pero no podía confirmar la alternativa. Dudaba que Marco pusiera en riesgo todo lo que era por poner una trampa a Sam, ya que tenía poco que ganar con ello en este momento. Marco podía ser un traidor, pero era más astuto que eso.

Marco asintió con la cabeza.

—Ha sido declarada una traidora y antes que se me informara de la situación, los asesinos fueron enviados a cazarla.

Sam se sobresaltó con el uso de la palabra "traidor" cuando se había hecho eco sólo a través de sus propios pensamientos. Mierda.

Necesitaba regresar a Tador, encontrar a Emmett y después a la Sanadora antes que los asesinos Cunt dieran con ella. Pero para poder tener la esperanza de poder hacer precisamente eso, primero necesitaba la información que sólo su amigo podría proporcionarle.

—¿Para qué quería reunirse con el Consejo?

Marco estudió durante un momento sus zapatos impecablemente lustrados antes de enfrentar la mirada de Sam.

—Estaba presionando para la reunificación.

El silencio aturdido colgó entre ellos mientras Sam digería el significado de esas palabras.

—¿Reunificación?— se rió, pero no fue un sonido alegre—. ¿Sabe lo poco popular que esa idea la hará a ambos lados?

Los labios de Marco se curvaron.

—Aún no ha aprendido que no puede salvar el mundo—. Estudió las manos en su regazo durante un largo rato, lo que hizo que Sam se preguntara qué era lo que no estaba diciendo—. Me recuerda mucho a ti y a mí cuando aún éramos jóvenes e idealistas.

El evidente afecto en sus palabras desencadenó el temperamento de Sam.

—¿Qué es exactamente esta mujer para ti? Tiene que ser algo más que una amiga de la familia para que te arriesgues a la ira de Victoria si te pillan hasta hablando conmigo. No estarás involucrado con Rosalie Hale, ¿verdad?— contuvo el aliento mientras esperaba la respuesta.

La máscara inexpresiva de Marco se agrietó y pareció veinte años más viejo y cansado, como si hubiera visto cosas que nadie debería y estas hubieran dejado su huella.

—No voy a repetir viejas discusiones contigo, Sam. Siempre supiste lo que yo sentía por Lilian. He tratado de cuidar a su hija, nada más.

Sam exhaló bruscamente mientras el alivio lo atravesaba. Sólo entonces dejó que su mente procesara el resto de la conversación. El uso de su antiguo apodo lo sorprendió pero se aseguró que su expresión no lo demostrara.

—Basta con decir que ella cree, como yo solía hacerlo, que nuestras dos razas no pueden sobrevivir la una sin la otra—. Marco añadió—. Pero creo que es lo suficientemente inteligente como para no ser absorbida por alguien tan hambrienta de poder como Victoria.

Sam no se molestó en presionar sobre el obviamente volátil tema. Lo sorprendió esta pequeña admisión. Relajó la espalda contra la silla, apoyando los codos en los reposabrazos y estiró los dedos delante de sus labios.

—¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesto a llegar para ayudarnos a encontrarla y mantenerla a salvo?

Marco entregó a Sam una hoja de papel doblado.

—Aquí está la dirección de la clínica y de su casa, así como de dos casas seguras que sé que tenía su padre. Su padre era un coronel de los marines, por eso sabe cuidar de sí misma tan bien. Estate atento con las armas de fuego, cuchillos, estrellas arrojadizas y las llaves de defensa personal que no cabría esperar de una pequeña mitad humana.

Sam abrió el periódico y miró las direcciones, a pesar que sabía tan bien como Marco, que si la encontraba en cualquiera de estos lugares conocidos, lo más probable es que ya estuviera muerta.

—No has contestado a mi pregunta.

Una pequeña risa como un ladrido fue la respuesta inmediata de Marco.

—Si Victoria o cualquier persona leal a ella se entera de este encuentro, mi vida en la Tierra no valdrá nada. Y debido a mis pasadas acciones, mi vida no vale nada en Tador, tampoco—. Bebió un sorbo de café, como si no estuviera hablando de los muy limitados lugares en el universo donde podría vivir—. Mi plan es volver a trabajar como si nada hubiera pasado. Si necesitas ayuda para encontrar a Rosalie o para cualquier otra cosa, haré lo que pueda. Te debo un favor por esto.

El temperamento de Sam estalló con la trivialización de todo lo ocurrido en el pasado.

—¡Me debes más que un jodido favor, después de todo!— sus palabras salieron como un gruñido y no trató de disimularlas—. Traicionaste no sólo a tu mundo natal, sino también a tu mejor amigo, a Lilian y, lo admitas o no, a tu propia raza.

La mirada de Marco estaba cansada cuando se reunió con la de Sam.

—Lo hecho, hecho está, y no puedo volver atrás y ver las cosas con ojos más sabios, incluso ahora cuando veo que ambas partes éramos obstinadas y estábamos poco dispuestas a ceder.

Sam apretó los puños.

—Atacar y matar gente inocente y sublevarse contra el legítimo rey y reina…

Marco lo cortó como si no hubiera hablado.

—Sin embargo, el cambio se logra mejor desde el interior, y me quedaré hasta que me descubran y me asesinen o hasta que se presente una mejor manera de ayudar a nuestra gente.

A Sam le invadieron las ganas de estrangular a Marcos hasta que recobrase la cordura. Siguió con los puños cerrados para reducir el peligro de llevar a cabo la idea.

El tiempo para discutir había pasado hacía tiempo. Ayudaría a la Sanadora y después averiguaría qué hacer con Marco.

—Supongo que ella es una partidaria de los Cunt si un miembro del Consejo asistió a la reunión, así que ¿por qué recibiría de buena gana una visita nuestra?

Marco sumergió la mano en el bolsillo de los pantalones de su traje y tiró algo hacia Sam, que lo cogió como un reflejo.

Abrió la palma de su mano y miró una nueva y brillante moneda de 25 centavos.

—Ella sólo es leal a la memoria de Tador con la que su madre le llenó la cabeza cuando era una niña. La vieja y unificada Tador de antes de Victoria y todo el resto. No obstante, muéstrale esto y dile que todas sus casas seguras han sido comprometidas. Esta es toda la ayuda que puedo ofrecerte para buscarla.

Marco se levantó y abrió la boca como si quisiera añadir algo. Varias emociones jugaron en su rostro, tan rápido que Sam tuvo problemas para identificarlos.

Finalmente, después de un largo momento de tensión, Marco cerró la boca, dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Rosalie salió de la cama de un brinco y, protegida con su Ruger en la mano, repasó la habitación en busca de algo fuera de lugar. Su corazón latía con fuerza y la subida de adrenalina la mareó ligeramente. Tras ella, Shiloh se estiraba y bostezaba, pero ni se molestó en levantarse o mirar.

Algunas imágenes tenues de sus sueños aún flotaban por su mente, frunció el ceño al recordar haber soñado con que aquel oscuro príncipe Swan le miraba mientras dormía.

—Caramba, Rose, necesitas un buen revolcón y dejar de obsesionarte con el hombre que te metió en todo este lío.

Suspiró aliviada de que sólo hubiese sido un sueño el que la despertase. Shiloh giró la cabeza hacia la ventana, con sus orejas pegadas a la cabeza y los ojos entrecerrados.

Mierda.

Para cuando el gato se puso a bufar, Rosalie, alerta ante cualquier sonido que indicara la presencia de algún intruso, ya se había levantado y había llegado al recibidor. Shiloh se deslizó por sus tobillos, bajando raudo las escaleras y girando a la derecha en dirección a la cocina. Maldijo al gato en silencio y recordó que si no fuera por su bufido de alerta, no habría pensado que alguien pudiera haberse colado.

Bien. Si salía con vida, se reprimiría las ganas de dispararle, tal vez.

Bajó las escaleras midiendo cada paso para asegurarse que no hacía ruido hasta que llegó abajo del todo. La adrenalina inundaba todo su cuerpo. Su corazón latía acelerado y sus sienes estaban a punto de estallar.

Le costaba tragar y odiaba el sabor metálico a miedo que venía de la garganta. Tras respirar hondo y tomar coraje, colocó su dedo sobre el gatillo y giró en dirección a la cocina con la pistola por delante. Desde la oscuridad, una figura alta se abalanzó sobre ella. El pánico la invadió con una oleada de dolor, y la escena se ralentizó al máximo.

Ella presionó el gatillo. Se oyó un fuerte crujido mientras el culatazo recorría sus brazos hasta llegar a su torso como un empujón dado por una mano gigante invisible. El destello de la boca de la pistola iluminó la habitación, por lo que ella tuvo que parpadear con fuerza para ajustar la vista a la repentina explosión de luz. Un óvalo de energía rosa chisporroteante rodeó al intruso cuando el disparo rebotó contra su escudo de energía.

Rosalie entonces se lanzó a un lado para intentar evitar el disparo rebotado. Cuando notó que el miedo provenía de un lateral debido a su caída abrupta en vez de por una herida de energía, dio gracias en silencio al universo. Rodó hacia su izquierda, hacia una de las esquinas de la cocina, y se dio con el armarito de madera en la cabeza. Empezó a ver destellos blancos y unas náuseas incipientes amenazaban con ir a más. Respiró profundamente para centrarse pero pronto lamentó haberlo hecho, pues una oleada de dolor recorrió su cabeza.

Una presión cortante sobre su muñeca la hizo gritar de dolor, abrió la mano y dejó que la pistola se le cayera de unos dedos momentáneamente torpes. A la luz de la tenue luna que se colaba entre las cortinas, unas botas oscuras centraron su visión temblorosa. Apretó los dientes y se aguantó las ganas de estremecerse de dolor ya que esperaba que el golpe final cayera pronto. Era extraño pero no sentía miedo alguno, sólo rabia y una esperanza sincera de que se le ofreciera la oportunidad de perseguir a semejante hijo de puta hasta que se tirara de un edificio.

Algo pequeño y frío cayó en su palma aún abierta, frunció el ceño y lo agarró. Era redondo y casi parecía algo así como una moneda. Se llevó la mano a la cara y sostuvo el objeto con el pulgar y el índice, alegrándose de que su visión hubiese empezado a estabilizarse.

Era un cuarto de dólar. Las náuseas empezaban a subir por su garganta mientras caía en la cuenta de lo que ese cuarto implicaba. ¿Quién más, aparte de su padre y de ella, sabía de su plan de escape y de su código? El amargo sabor de la bilis llenó su boca, y venía acompañada de la furia y de un instinto protector por todo lo que concernía a su padre.

—Todos tus pisos francos están en peligro. He venido a ponerte a salvo.

Rosalie reaccionó pues por fin su cerebro empezaba a dar sentido a esas palabras. Su alterado estómago se fue calmando a medida que el alivio y el miedo la inundaban como si estuviera en una extraña y sinuosa montaña rusa. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que ya había oído esa voz antes. Era el príncipe Swan. Mierda.

Se estiró para sentarse sobre el pequeño armarito sorprendida que su cabeza no le diera problemas. Tuvo que esperar unos segundos para que los ojos se ajustaran y poder ver los rasgos del hombre en la oscuridad de la habitación. Sostuvo su mano de dedos largos con la palma abierta mientras ella decidía si aceptar su ayuda o no.

_Si hubiese querido matarte ya estarías muerta. Así que podrías aceptar._

Suspiró ante su propia indecisión y al fin alargó el brazo para colocar su mano sobre la de él. La piel que la agarraba era resistente y cálida, lo cual le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago justo antes de dejarse enderezar. El mundo empezó a moverse al cambiar repentinamente de posición. Cerró entonces los ojos e hizo un esfuerzo por tragar saliva mientras perdía por un momento el control de sus pies y sus rodillas amenazaban con perder fuerza.

_Joder. Quizá me haya dado en la cabeza más fuerte de lo que pensaba._

Furia y vergüenza se batían en duelo en su interior a medida que el príncipe Swan la abrazaba fuerte contra su duro pecho. Para cualquier mujer, el cuerpo musculoso que se hallaba entre sus pechos y los dedos de sus manos habría sido más que suficiente, pero su calor humano y ese aroma almizclado a bosque que lo envolvía estaban a punto de arrancarle un suspiro de los labios. Era difícil, pero se resistió las ganas de enterrar la nariz en su pecho y respirar hondo. Por poco.

Esas ganas fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacerle recobrar el sentido. Rosalie se alejó de él para mantenerse en pie ella sola. Tensó las rodillas y colocó una mano firme en la bancada que había a su lado. El frío de la superficie se filtraba por los dedos, rebajando su repentino calor. Era tan agradable que contempló colocar también su frente sobre la bancada durante un largo rato.

—¿Estás bien?– Su voz de tenor fluyó hacia ella cual ataque sensual, recordándole su presencia.

La vergüenza de que la viera en un momento de debilidad pronto se convirtió en rabia, lo cual acabó con lo que quedaba de su mareo.

—¿Quién demonios eres?– Exigió saber, sin molestarse siquiera en responder su pregunta. Levantó al fin su mirada para encontrarse con la de él, haciendo retroceder la cabeza lo suficiente como para hacer que tanto ésta como el estómago se volvieran inestables una vez más. Trató de tragar saliva y fijó la mirada en la nuez de él.

Su increíblemente masculina garganta estaba rodeada de piel pálida lo que le llevó a estudiar también las duras facciones de su mandíbula y los pelos negros repartidos por su pecho, asomándose por el cuello de la preciosa camiseta negra ajustada que llevaba. Se mordió con fuerza el interior de su mejilla, concentrándose en el dolor en vez de en la robusta masculinidad del hombre que tenía delante.

—Llámame Emmett. Tenemos que sacarte de aquí antes de que te encuentren los asesinos.

Al mencionar a los asesinos, un calor subió por su cuello e inundó sus mejillas. Estaba tan absorta apreciando sus interesantes… atributos… que se había olvidado por completo de la situación que la había llevado hasta aquí. Se enfureció aún más, pero consigo misma esta vez, y utilizó esa furia de escudo.

Rosalie se inclinó para recoger su Ruger y se enderezó para estudiar detenidamente a Emmett, tanto que su expresión era más de desprecio que de aprecio.

—No me refería a eso. Ya me di cuenta en nuestro encuentro anterior de que eres el _Príncipe_ Emmett de los _Swan_.

Se quedó mirándolo fijamente, esperando una respuesta. Cuando vio que no hubo ninguna, suspiró y siguió hablando.

—No me voy a ninguna parte hasta que decida si voy a estar mejor o peor contigo que con los asesinos. ¿Quién te ha enviado, y por qué debería confiar en ti? Eres la razón por la que el consejo cree que les he traicionado.

Su cara seguía igual, salvo por sus ojos, que se iluminaron divertidos. Ella se aguantó las ganas de sacudirlo.

—Nunca pretendí causarte problemas—. Levantó los brazos a ambos lados en un gesto de inocencia—. Pero no sé si a estas alturas la situación se puede cambiar.

El hecho de que tuviera razón sólo la enfureció más. No podía darle un escrito o aparecerse por la sede del Consejo Cunt y decir: "Hola a todos, todo ha sido un gran malentendido. ¿Podrían cancelar la caza de la doctora?"

—Por lo demás, si hubiese querido hacerte daño, te podría haber dejado a merced de los asesinos.

Un borrón naranja pasó raudo entre ellos, y Emmett se vio sujetando a Shiloh con cara de sorpresa, la del príncipe, no la del gato.

—Traidor—, susurró ella, pero Shiloh se limitó a acurrucarse sobre Emmett y empezó a ronronear.

Emmett reaccionó con rapidez y cambió de posición los brazos para poder rascarle por detrás de las orejas. El ronroneo aumentó de forma proporcional y Rosalie se aguantó las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco. Aunque le costaba admitirlo, ese pequeño grano en el culo siempre había sido bueno juzgando el carácter de la gente. Si no fuera tan cabezota, ese gesto mismo le habría bastado para ver que Emmett no pretendía hacerle daño.

—Así que, si acepto ir contigo, ¿adónde propones que vayamos para que ni los asesinos ni media raza Cunt puedan encontrarme? – dijo levantando una ceja en señal de reto—. Ni a ti por ayudarme, claro.

—A Tador.

La sorpresa le hizo abrir la boca de par en par. De entre todas las respuestas que esperaba, ésa no era una de ellas.

Todos los Cunt se habían exiliado de Tador hacía casi 25 años tras el levantamiento Cunt contra el trono Swan. Aunque Rosalie sólo tuviera medio linaje Cunt, sólo su pelo rubio y sus ojos azules la condenarían a que la relacionaran con muchos de los habitantes de su mundo brujo del que procedía. Sin embargo, eso no le impedía ser curiosa. Su madre y varios de sus pacientes de ambas razas le habían contado historias sobre Tador, y deseaba verlo con sus propios ojos, andar por donde su madre había andado y ver lo que su madre había visto, por no mencionar que ello le daría la oportunidad de ver si la realeza Swan estaba preparada para la reunificación de la especie que ella creía sería la única forma de sanar ambas razas.

—Ya veo, te has quedado sin palabras—. Una tímida sonrisa se asomó entre sus labios, que llegaba casi a una sonrisita de satisfacción, y desapareció antes de que ella pudiera estudiarla y decidir—. Pensaba que haría falta más para eso.

Rosalie ignoró la pullita y colocó los puños sobre la cintura, con la Ruger aún en su mano derecha.

—Está claro que no eres candidato a príncipe del año, o no estarías considerando traer a alguien con sangre Cunt en sus venas de vuelta y mancillar el sagrado suelo de Tador.

El príncipe se rió y movió la cabeza fingiendo tristeza.

—Con el año que he tenido, no creo ni que sea uno de los candidatos.

Colocó suavemente a Shiloh en la bancada y, sin dejar de mirar a Rosalie, ni se dio cuenta de la penetrante mirada de desagrado del gato.

—A pesar de todo, ése es el único sitio donde los asesinos no podrían llegar hasta ti.

Apartó la mirada y rápidamente volvió a fijarla en ella como si estuviera escogiendo con cuidado sus palabras.

—Sin embargo, a día de hoy Tador está muy necesitado de una Sanadora, así que podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente.

Rosalie se sorprendió al oír la palabra "Sanadora", lo dijo como si fuera un oficio en sí mismo, no como si la usara como un término genérico para referirse a un médico.

Shiloh soltó un fuerte bufido, asustándolos a los dos. Emmett lo agarró por el lomo y tomó la muñeca de Rosalie con una de sus grandes manos, sacándola prácticamente a rastras de la cocina. Abrió de un golpe la puerta que daba al garaje y la metió en la habitación oscura y fría.

—¡Hey!– Protestó ella cuando vio que no sonaba alarma alguna cuando se abrió la puerta.

_¿Cómo demonios pudo desconectar mis alarmas?_

Otro fuerte estirón la empujó hacia el lado del pasajero del Humvee y zanjó cualquier otra cosa que pudiese haber dicho. Pero la estruendosa ráfaga de disparos de la parte trasera de la casa la convenció para que introdujera el código para abrir la puerta del coche y entrar en el Humvee sin que se lo pidiera. Emmett lanzó a Shiloh sobre su regazo y cerró la puerta del pasajero. Fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta de que estaba en el asiento del copiloto y que Emmett pretendía conducir.

La presencia de más disparos eliminó cualquier objeción que pudiera tener. Tiró al gato a la parte trasera, quien por una vez no protestó, y se puso el cinturón mientras Emmett se colocaba en el asiento del conductor.

—Llaves— dijo extendiendo la mano, ella rebuscó en el bolsillo delantero de sus vaqueros para sacar el llavero. Casi se le cae al suelo cuando se oyó otra ráfaga de disparos desde el otro lado de la puerta del garaje. Su padre le había preparado para situaciones como esta, pero esta noche era la primera vez en que su vida corría peligro.

Fue una lección de humildad reconocer que, a pesar de todo el entrenamiento y el conocimiento, sin su padre no se sentía lista.

Emmett tomó las llaves y puso en marcha el coche.

—Espera, la puerta del garaje…

Emmett sonrió de oreja a oreja y pisó a fondo el acelerador. El Humvee echó hacia delante y Rosalie cerró los ojos. El estruendo metálico eclipsó los disparos por unos segundos. El coche fue dando bandazos al pasar por encima de varios baches, tras lo cual abrió los ojos y miró hacia atrás.

Incluso con la tenue luz de la luna podía ver que la puerta del garaje permanecía casi intacta, cuando habían pasado justo por encima, y seguramente por encima de algunos de los que iban a por ellos.

_A por mí_, se corrigió. _Vienen a por mí, no a por Emmett._

Se le consideraba traidora de los Cunt, aunque no le cabía duda de que matar a un príncipe Swan sería una recompensa poco habitual para el Consejo Cunt y sus asesinos. En realidad, Emmett sólo sería un extra, el objetivo real era ella.

Un sentimiento de culpabilidad la invadió pero rápidamente lo apartó de su mente, ya se ocuparía de ello más tarde. Después de todo, si no fuera por la interrupción del encuentro que ella mantuvo con Danen la noche anterior, las cosas no se habrían ido de las manos de esta forma.

Un coche que iba por detrás de ellos dio un giro busco y los faros la cegaron por un instante hasta que los ojos se adaptaron.

—Mierda.

—Sólo necesitamos encontrar un portal ya existente y estaremos en casa y libres.

La calma de su voz la sorprendió y también, por alguna extraña razón, la tranquilizó. Parecía como si le hubiese contestado mientras tomaban un café y no en plena persecución de coches.

Rosalie lo miró y se dio cuenta de que, con el ajetreo del momento, se había olvidado de desencajar la mandíbula por lo que los mechones oscuros que le caían por la cara cubrían su cicatriz. La luz de la luna que se colaba por los cristales del coche suavizaban los furiosos tonos rosados y rojizos de la cicatriz. Sus dedos ardían en deseos por tocar la piel levantada donde se unía con la comisura de los labios, pero ahogó sus deseos apretando el puño.

_¡No había mejor momento, Rosalie! Como si no estuviéramos poniendo nuestras vidas en peligro o algo por el estilo en estos momentos._

Como si percibiera su mirada escrutiñadora, Emmett giró la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron por un segundo antes de que volviera a mirar a la carretera. En aquel momento, Rosalie vio una gran vulnerabilidad y un profundo dolor en él y sintió como si se hubiera entrometido en algo privado, entonces deseó poder deshacerlo.

Un rayo azulado golpeó la parte trasera del Humvee y sacudió las lunas de tal manera que por un momento pensó que se iban a romper.

—¡Joder!– Emmett dio un volantazo y los sacó de la carretera en dirección a un pequeño bosque paralelo.

Rosalie soltó un grito ahogado y se aferró al salpicadero con tanta fuerza que le dolían los dedos. Pensó que el Humvee se estrellaría contra un soto de pinos y terminarían inconscientes, a merced de sus perseguidores.

No obstante, al cabo de unos segundos, cuando no hubo choque alguno y sólo se oía el agudo chillido de las ramas arañando los laterales del coche, fue entonces cuando pudo respirar aliviada. Era evidente que Emmett había visto un claro que ella no.

Ahora, rodeados por un espeso bosque con sólo un pequeño camino por el que pasar, la oscuridad reinaba hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. La tenue luz de la luna se colaba de vez en cuando entre los huecos de los árboles, pero la mayor parte de la iluminación provenía de sus faros y de la luz débil del salpicadero.

Emmett dio otro volantazo para rodear un árbol caído, y ella se agarró a la manivela de la puerta y al salpicadero para evitar salir disparada, a pesar de la seguridad que le proporcionaba el cinturón bien colocado.

—No sé lo familiarizada que estarás con los impactos de energía, pero los sistemas eléctricos del coche se apagarán si reciben muchos.

—Ah… — eso fue todo lo que se le ocurría como respuesta. Al menos eso explicaba por qué de repente se habían salido de la carretera para recorrer un bosque aparentemente impenetrable en plena oscuridad. Tuvo que reprimir un gritito histérico cuando al pasar por un gran bache el coche rebotó y salió volando durante unos largos segundos hasta la dura caída.

Cuando volvió a tierra y Rosalie soltó la respiración con el impacto, otro rayo azulado rodeó el Humvee pero sólo produjo un tenue golpe azulado antes de disiparse. Al parecer, perderse por todos estos árboles y maleza tenía sus desventajas.

Rosalie había tratado miles de quemaduras por impactos de energía pero no tenía mucha experiencia con los rayos mismos, hasta esa noche, claro.

—¿Cuánto queda hasta el portal existente más cercano?– Había oído historias detalladas de lo horrible que era cruzar el _tránsito_, pero no podía evitar sentir entusiasmo y curiosidad, en vez de nerviosismo. Estaba claro que había salido a su padre, con su amor a lo desconocido, ¡que le den al peligro!

—La cuestión no está solo en llegar al portal más cercano, sino en llegar también al otro lado donde habrá guardias Swan que les quitarán a nuestros "amigos" las ganas de seguirnos—. Soltó una mano del volante para señalar a sus "amigos" con el pulgar.

Rosalie se giró para mirar hacia atrás y vio el tenue resplandor de sus faros a través de la espesura que había entre ellos. Con una rápida mirada al asiento trasero vio a Shiloh recostado sobre su estómago, agarrándose a los asientos de piel con sus cuatro pezuñas, con las garras extendidas y completamente clavadas en el asiento. Su expresión se aproximaba más al enfado que al miedo, lo que le hizo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Aguanta ahí, Shi—, le dijo, y el gato la recompensó con la mirada de abatimiento más lastimosa que había visto nunca en esa jactanciosa cara suya.

Un destello azulado llamó su atención y dirigió su mirada hacia arriba justo a tiempo para ver caer otro rayo sobre ellos.

—Aguanta—, le avisó Emmett, indicándole que él también lo había visto.

El Humvee se hizo a un lado, esquivando así el rayo, aunque por poco.

La sacudida repentina hizo que Rosalie se diera contra el reposacabezas del asiento y reactivó las náuseas de antes.

Miró al frente y cerró los ojos mientras respiraba lenta y profundamente con la esperanza de calmar su mente.

—¿Cuánto queda?– El Humvee viró de nuevo, y el agudo chirrido de las ramas arañando las puertas penetraba sus oídos como si fueran uñas sobre una pizarra.

—Puedo sentir el portal cada vez más cerca, pero no estoy seguro de si este camino por el que intentamos ir va a ponerse de nuestro lado o no—. Se la jugó y le dirigió una mirada rápida antes de volver a mirar a la carretera a tiempo de girar y rodear una gran roca y entrar en una zona más amplia de un pequeño barranco—. Cuando salí del portal, utilicé carreteras de verdad para encontrarte.

Rosalie resopló ante semejante humor sin gracia. Definitivamente se las apañaba bien. La tranquilidad habitual de estar haciéndose cargo de la cuestión volvió a ella, y su confianza regresó acompañada de un deseo de venganza.

—Descríbeme más o menos el lugar del portal.

—Está justo al lado de un pequeño estanque con muchos patos. Hay un claro cerca con hierba que llega hasta el tobillo y un riachuelo natural. Me llevó unos cinco minutos atravesar el bosque que había hasta llegar a la carretera principal.

Rosalie se hizo un mapa mental del área, y sabía que el "estanque" del que hablaba era el Lago Kinnikinick. En cuanto a la carretera, había varias posibilidades, dependiendo del lado por el que hubiera salido de aquel lago de casi un kilómetro de ancho.

—¿La carretera que encontraste era de pavimento o de tierra?

—De pavimento.

Mierda. Eso sólo descartaba dos lados del lago.

—Cerca del portal había dos pinos con los troncos entrelazados. Había tiras de tela naranja atadas alrededor.

El pecho se le llenó de alegría y alivio. Conocía esos árboles y había visto esas tiras naranja que los cazadores habían dejado para marcar el área. Inspeccionó el paisaje salpicado de luz de luna que pasaba a trompicones y a toda velocidad intentando averiguar exactamente dónde estaban en ese momento y cuál era el mejor camino para llegar adonde necesitaban ir.

El morro del Humvee se precipitó por un gran barranco y se aferró a la puerta y al salpicadero, dando gracias de que el cinturón la mantuviera en su sitio. Cuando llegaron al fondo del barranco y empezaron a subir el otro lado, la gravedad la devolvió a su posición inicial justo cuando otro rayo azulado de energía envolvía el coche.

Volaban chispas del salpicadero y el olor a cables eléctricos quemados inundaba el coche. Sus pulmones se llenaron del humo amargo que salía y Rosalie empezó a toser. Los dedos helados del horror le recorrieron la columna. Se protegió la cara con los brazos de las chispas que no paraban de salir del salpicadero. La irritación, como mordiscos de una marabunta de hormigas furiosas, que éstas producían en sus brazos era tan intensa que ella se puso a aullar de dolor.

Sus dedos buscaban a tientas el botón para bajar la ventanilla. Cuando lo encontró, le daba con tanta fuerza que fue un milagro que la pequeña palanquita no se le rompiera allí mismo. Tras un intenso segundo, la temblorosa ventana obedeció con un agudo quejido. El frío aire de la noche se llevó el humo amargo del interior del Humvee, tras lo cual sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla y respiró hondo. Emmett pisó a fondo el acelerador y de alguna forma el Humvee consiguió llegar a lo alto de la colina y avanzar, dejando a sus perseguidores que seguían intentando salir del barranco.

Tras agradecer en silencio al universo que el Humvee siguiera funcionando, echó la mirada atrás rápidamente y se giró hacia Emmett.

—Debería estar conduciendo yo. Cambiemos las posiciones.

—¿Qué?– Sus ojos se apartaron de la carretera lo suficiente como para tropezar con varios baches que la pusieron nerviosa.

—¡Mira hacia la carretera!– Él la obedeció y ella soltó un bufido y repitió lo que ya era obvio de por sí, mientras soportaba los baches y curvas cerradas de la carretera.

—Conozco la zona y no sé disparar rayos de energía. Asumo que tú sí puedes disparar rayos de energía y que no sabes adonde queremos ir.

Se quedó mirándole a uno de los lados de su cara, retándole a que discrepara, pero lo más probable es que no surtiera efecto dado que él miraba fijamente a la carretera.

—Debería estar conduciendo, tiene más sentido. Si quieres munición extra para distraer a cualquier humano que pueda haber en ese grupo, tienes una mochila bajo el suelo de los asientos traseros. Intercambiemos el sitio.

Sin molestarse en esperar su aprobación, Rosalie se desabrochó el cinturón y reclinó el asiento para que él tuviera espacio para moverse con toda su envergadura. Cogió el volante con la mano izquierda, pasó su pierna sobre la de él y la colocó sobre el pedal del acelerador. Cuando él retiró a regañadientes su pie del acelerador, ella levantó su trasero del asiento y lo puso sobre las caderas de él.

—Esto sería mucho más interesante si no nos estuviera persiguiendo un equipo de asesinos—, le dijo Emmett al oído sin apenas separar los dientes.

Su cálido aliento hizo que los escalofríos descendieran por su nuca. Ahora _no_ era el momento ideal de dejarse distraer. Él se retiró de debajo de ella y Rosalie se colocó en el asiento del conductor, levantando el trasero de nuevo para que él pudiera recuperar su pierna izquierda.

Se abrochó el cinturón y miró rápidamente a Emmett, quien ya se había encaramado al asiento trasero.

—Agárrate bien y procura no caer sobre el gato—. Zigzagueó por el bosque, intentando evitar troncos caídos y barrancos, mientras mantenía el pedal del acelerador tan cerca del suelo como podía, procurando no destrozarlo. Estaba claro que el Humvee no se manejaba como su PT Cruiser, por lo que le llevó algunos minutos acostumbrarse a llevar un coche más grande en terreno boscoso.

—¡Madre mía! ¿Qué _no_ tienes en esta mochila?— La voz de Emmett era más de respeto reticente que de censura.

Al parecer, había encontrado su alijo de armas. Ella oyó un ruido al transferirlas Emmett al asiento trasero. Cuando vio que ningún grito de felino ofendido inundaba el coche, supo que la mochila no había caído sobre Shiloh. Por si le quedaba alguna duda, ésta desapareció cuando el gato saltó al asiento del copiloto, se recostó sobre su estómago y clavó sus garras en el tapizado de cuero.

—Ya no veo que nos persigan. Échale una ojeada…— Las palabras de Emmett dejaron de salir de su boca cuando un camión de grandes dimensiones salió a toda velocidad del bosque y directo al camino donde estaban ellos.

Una oleada de miedo la arrasó como un maremoto. Dio un volantazo. Las ramas y el polvo azotaron la parte inferior del Humvee como si fuera una explosión mientras los neumáticos giraban hasta que al fin se agarraron al suelo.

La parte trasera del Humvee chocó contra el morro del camión. Ella se dio con la cabeza en el cristal lateral y el dolor que se expandía por la frente la hizo gritar. La vista empezó a nublársele mientras sólo podía oír el sonido del metal aplastándose. Pisó el acelerador y el coche salió disparado. El chirrido de las ramas arañando el metal desaparecía con los fuertes _cracks_ de los sobresaltos al pasar por encima de raíces gruesas y de los cristales sacudidos.

—¡Rosalie!

Parpadeó con fuerza y se dio cuenta de que había estado a punto de desmayarse. Había un montón de árboles justo delante de ellos y parecía que no podía hacer obedecer sus brazos para que giraran el volante. Emmett se acercó y dio un volantazo hacia la derecha a tiempo, aunque el Humvee chocó con los árboles por el lado del conductor.

—Suelta el acelerador, para aquí y apaga las luces.

Su cerebro ralentizado no podía ponerse a discutir, lo que debería haberle dado una pista de lo herida que estaba. Sin embargo, se limitó a seguir sus órdenes.

Cuando aparcó el coche, Emmett se le acercó para apagar las luces colocando su cálida mano sobre su hombro.

—Coge al gato y sal—. Y le lanzó el cuerpo cálido de Shiloh a los brazos.

—Y no te olvides del bolso con la pistola y mi mochila—, le dijo mirando en su dirección antes de empujar la puerta y echar a andar por la fría noche. Era una tontería, pero esas dos bolsas eran lo último que la vinculaba a su padre, aparte de esa pesada bola de pelo en los brazos.

Un intenso olor a pino llenaba el ambiente, y cuando empezó a sentir el frío nocturno más intensamente, sintió escalofríos y sus pezones se pusieron duros como protuberancias escondidas tras su fino sujetador de encaje. La tela delgada de su camiseta no ofrecía casi protección ante la helada brisa nocturna que corría entre los árboles. Shiloh se acurrucó sobre su estómago y ella se lo acercó aún más, disfrutando así del poco calor que pudiera emitir.

Levantó la mirada y se sorprendió de ver a Emmett delante de ella.

—Mierda, estoy perdiendo el tiempo—. La parte lógica de su cerebro le decía que seguramente tenía una contusión y necesitaba ir a un hospital a la mayor brevedad. El resto de ella sólo quería reír y echar una cabezadita.

Emmett le acarició la barbilla con sus dedos y el calor de su piel la invadió y aclaró sus pensamientos, tras lo cual frunció el ceño.

—La excitación no debería ser más fuerte que los efectos de la contusión—. Arrastró un poco las palabras, y se preguntó si realmente las había arrastrado o si también tenía dañado el oído.

Emmett le miró fijamente a los ojos y echó a reír. A Rosalie le llevó unos segundos darse cuenta de que seguramente le estaba revisando las pupilas, en vez de estar creando un momento romántico. Casi se echa a reír por lo fragmentado de sus pensamientos.

—Cuando no estemos tan en peligro, recuérdame que te explique uno de los grupos de alimentación necesarios para un brujo, ya sea Swan o Cunt—. Tomó a Shiloh en sus brazos y lo dejó en el suelo advirtiéndole que no se alejara.

—Soy médico, maldita sea. Lo sé todo sobre la necesidad de energía sexual de los brujos—. Le frustraba la forma exagerada en que arrastraba las palabras y apretó los dientes. La parte de su cuerpo que Shiloh había calentado con su cuerpo empezó a enfriarse, ello le produjo escalofríos y terminó teniendo más frío que antes.

La advertencia de Emmett a Shiloh le hizo resoplar. ¿Cuándo ha hecho caso ese gato cabezota? Tenía mente propia, y probablemente era demasiado listo como para que ella estuviera cargando con su pesado culo felino. Intentó expresarlo en palabras pero, por alguna razón, nunca salieron de sus labios.

Emmett subió la mochila por los brazos de Rosalie y la colocó sobre sus hombros, tras lo cual levantó el bolso con la pistola y lo cargó sobre su ancho hombro.

—Avísame si te pesa mucho y lo soltaremos. Vamos.

Rosalie asintió, pues era todo lo que era capaz de hacer. Esta mochila era todo lo que necesitaba para ir sobreviviendo: dinero, carnés de identidad alternativos y mucho más. Definitivamente, no se iba a desprender de ella.

Emmett no se detuvo a contemplar su reticencia, le cogió de la mano y empezaron a andar mientras los ruidos de pisadas se iban acercando por detrás. Rosalie tropezó, se concentró en poner un pie detrás del otro y en no trastabillarse con las raíces, las ramas caídas o, peor aún, sus propios pies.

Unos pocos rayos de luz de luna plateada se filtraban por la bóveda de ramas de pino que salpicaban el suelo del bosque, lo cual sólo complicaba aún más el mantenerse erecto debido a su condición, pues el suave balanceo de las pinceladas de luz la mareaba.

Los cálidos dedos de Emmett aferrados a su mano la convertían en la única parte de su cuerpo que no estaba temblando de frío. Ni siquiera el footing accidentado a través de espesos matorrales parecía subirle la temperatura.

Cuando los pies de Rosalie se congelaron por completo y sus labios se volvieron tan insensibles que ya no los sentía, se detuvieron y Emmett levantó su mano libre.

Un brillante óvalo plateado apareció ante ellos y se expandió hasta que se podía cruzar. Emmett la guió y llegaron el umbral justo cuando el sonido de la energía disparada llegó a su neblinosa mente. Un rayo azulado pasó por su lado e hirió el hombro de Emmett. Se tensó y rugió entre dientes.

Rosalie sintió los aguijones de la energía en las puntas de los dedos con los que agarraba la mano de él y ésta subió por su brazo sin aminorar la velocidad. Emmett tropezó y cayó hacia atrás, soltando su mano. Al caer, disparó un ardiente rayo rosáceo hacia los asesinos. Otro rayo le dio directamente en el pecho a Rosalie y ésta perdió el control de su cabeza. Con un grito ahogado, el cálido líquido empezó a brotar de su piel con un cosquilleo incesante.

Se le pusieron los pelos de punta cuando otro rayo azul le alcanzó. Una oleada de calor y de poder en su estado más puro se expandió bajo su piel y por sus venas, derritiendo sus extremidades y llenándola de energía abrasadora… y deseo sexual, no había otra forma de describirlo.

Sus pechos se cargaron de necesidad carnal, y su entrepierna latía con el clítoris creciendo hasta que sus suaves bragas de encaje se volvieron casi insoportables al roce de su pequeña protuberancia sensible.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Estaba claro que los demás no tenían la misma reacción a un rayo de energía que ella. La sensación erótica era tal que empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

Los rayos dejaron de llegar de repente, y casi se doblega al abandonarla la energía. Cuando se enderezó, se dio cuenta de que su mente volvía a ser clara y que todo su dolor se había ido.

¿Es que el mundo se había vuelto loco?

Su mente, que se centró rápidamente, identificó a tres asesinos de negro. El de en medio era un humano puro, y los otros dos eran guerreros Cunt. No se paró a preguntarse cómo sabía esa información, sobre todo cuando se llevaron las manos a los hombros para desenfundar los fusiles que llevaban sobre sus espaldas.

—¡Mierda!

Emmett tiró de ella hacia el portal. Pero justo cuando empezó a cruzarlo, el portal comenzó a cerrarse emitiendo un sonido vibrante y desapareció como si nunca hubiese existido.

Tiró de ella hacia su regazo para fusionar sus auras entre escalofríos mientras alrededor los disparos retumbaban en el ambiente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

—Dime qué es lo que quieres—. Garrett, el rey consorte de los Cunt, agarró unos mechones de pelo platino y tiró con fuerza, ella cayó de rodillas delante de él.

Lo miró desafiante y él no pudo evitar sonreír. Victoria estaba muy atractiva arrodillada ante él sobre la alfombra acolchada de color burdeos de sus estancias personales. Su propia habitación, en la gran casa cueva, era pequeña en comparación con esta, pero como pasaba una cantidad de tiempo considerable en ella, no le importaba.

Tiró del pelo con más fuerza, desde lo más profundo de su garganta se desprendió un gemido, no de miedo, sino de necesidad. Garrett tuvo mucha suerte al tropezarse con el fetiche oculto de la generalmente seria y profesional Reina de los Cunt.

Le gustaba que la dominaran sexualmente. Y le gustaba el dolor, a montones.

Garrett estaba más que contento de satisfacer y a la vez guardar su peligroso secreto. Después de todo, planeaba gobernar a su lado, o mejor dicho, gobernar mientras ella se dejaba pervertir por las sensuales depravaciones que tanto ansiaba.

Sin dejar de sujetar su pelo con uno de los puños, la abofeteó con el dorso de la otra mano. Su anillo de guerrero le hizo un corte en el labio inferior y un lento hilo de sangre resbaló por su mentón. Él la miraba desde arriba.

—Dímelo, Victoria. Quiero oírte decirlo. Sabes que si no, no te daré lo que quieres.

Su lengua se abalanzó a tocar su labio herido, y su polla empezó a ponérsele dura. Casi hubiera jurado que el aroma almizclado de su excitación subía para atormentarlo. Necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no tomarla en ese momento antes de que dijera las palabras que le exigía.

Ella llevaba una falda sencilla y una camiseta de seda blanca sin mangas, que se pegaba a su estilizada figura como una segunda piel. A sus pechos pequeños pero respingones no les hacía falta sujetador, y él estaba agradecido por ello, porque si no él no habría podido ver sus diminutos pezones rosados presionando sobre la tela.

Los azulados ojos de Victoria se oscurecieron hasta que parecieron un cielo tormentoso al anochecer.

—Quiero que me folles el culo y me des palmadas en las nalgas—. El labio inferior le temblaba, como si le costara decir esas palabras en voz alta.

—¿Y? –preguntó él, sabiendo que había más cosas que ella ansiaba.

El fruncimiento de su ceño arrugó sus hermosas facciones, y su ardiente mirada lo penetró, pero él se limitó a sonreír y esperó.

Con la mandíbula apretada, dijo al fin en voz baja:

—Quiero cabalgar la fina línea entre el dolor y el placer hasta no poder aguantarlo más.

Cuando vio que no reaccionaba rápidamente, su dorada frente se arrugó y resopló:

—¡Lo quiero ya!

El triunfo invadía su cuerpo, pues le encantaba oírla decir lo que quería. Le había costado meses atravesar su orgullo lo suficiente como para que pudiera sacar su lujuria a relucir. Desde que alcanzó esa meta hacía sólo unas semanas, no había parado de ponerlo en práctica de forma continua.

Tomó su pelo con más fuerza y la tiró a sus pies. Victoria gritó y el sonido de su dolor hizo que los huevos se le pusieran duros bajo la polla. La aplastó contra ella y agarró su boca. El sabor de su sangre desbordó sus sentidos, tras lo cual le mordió la lengua para evitar que se le escapara un gemido, lo que le permitiría ver la debilidad de Garrett: _su_ adicción a dominarla _a ella_.

Vicotoria volvió a gritar cuando un sabor más intenso a sangre metálica cubrió su lengua. Pero su grito terminó en un largo gemido cuando agarró su duro y diminuto culo con ambas manos y aplastó su erección contra la piel suave de su vientre.

Garrett la giró y le hizo reclinarse sobre los pies de la gran cama de cuatro postes. Con su palma abierta le hizo hundir la cara en el edredón de plumas. Levantó su falda con la otra mano y la dejó caer sobre la cintura para dejar su delicioso culo a la vista. Le separó las piernas y se recreó unos cuantos segundos en la visión de lo que iba a embestir.

Victoria no tenía exceso de carnes como la perra de Isabella que ahora gobernaba a los Swan. En su lugar, su perfecto culo era redondeado pero musculoso, su piel, con un bonito tono bronceado y sus prietos y diminutos labios eran rosáceos como los pétalos de la rosa más hermosa. En esa posición podía ver el carnoso borde inferior de sus labios inferiores, de un rosado algo más oscuro que los superiores, pero ya relucientes con la resbaladiza humedad de su excitación.

Se aguantó las ganas repentinas de inclinarse y saborearla, sabiendo que así se perdería complaciéndola. En vez de eso, tenía que centrarse en lo que ella había solicitado. Ella se retorció bajo su firme agarre.

—¡Tómame, joder!

Garrett le azotó con fuerza el culo. El estruendoso golpe de la carne azotando carne se vio acompañado del chillido de sorpresa de Victoria, y él aulló de deseo, debilitando sus piernas y haciendo que le hirviera la sangre de placer. Le dolía la polla y tuvo que resistirse las ganas de enterrarla en sus prietas carnes. Para engañar sus deseos a punto de desbordarse, la azotó de nuevo con todas sus fuerzas. Victoria gritó de nuevo, pero el sonido terminó con un largo gemido, lo que hace que casi se corra en sus vaqueros.

—No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para hablar, Victoria—. Presionó su cara contra el colchón con más fuerza y buscó a tientas la cremallera de sus pantalones. Tras unos segundos maldiciendo de frustración, se bajó la cremallera y liberó su polla de su escondite, lo que le aportó inmediatamente algo de alivio. No mucho, pero algo era.

Miró las rojas marcas de su mano dibujadas en las carnes de Victoria y sonrió. Su piel se marcaba con facilidad, y la había obligado a dejar que las marcas de su última sesión se curaran de forma natural con el paso de los días, en vez de usar la energía de Victoria para curarse.

Él disfrutaba viendo las marcas en su piel y había esperado adrede a que desaparecieran totalmente de su cuerpo antes de marcarla de nuevo, para que fuera como un lienzo en blanco que poseer una vez más.

—¿Estás lista para mí, Victoria?

—Tómame, Garrett—, dijo entre dientes.

Esperó inmóvil hasta que añadió a regañadientes:

—Por favor.

Oleadas de placer recorrieron todo su cuerpo. No había nada como desarmar a una mujer fuerte. Después de conocer a Victoria, no creía que pudiera volver a estar con una mujer dócil o maleable. Tampoco es como si lo necesitara, después de compartir el trono de Victoria.

Garrett hundió sus dedos en sus pálidas carnes y ansió ver los pequeños hematomas al día siguiente. Atizó su culo una vez más y metió sus dos primeros dedos entre sus relucientes labios para sacar un poco de sus jugos. Su fuerte almizcle inundó el ambiente, él se llevó la mano a la nariz y lo olfateó, disfrutando la obscena fragancia. Se chupó los dedos y gimió de placer cuando su agridulce sabor llegó a su lengua.

—Me encanta saborearte, Victoria. Pero eso será en otra ocasión—, dijo con verdadera pena.

Penetró su cueva con sus dos dedos una vez más hasta que volvieron a estar embadurnados con sus jugos. Victoria se estremeció e intentó levantar sus caderas para que entraran más, pero dado que sus piernas estaban tan separadas, no tenía suficiente movilidad para elevar un poco más su delicioso culo y ofrecerle una vista más sugerente de los labios rosados en los que pronto se sumergiría.

Sus dedos húmedos recorrieron la corta distancia entre su centro y su firme capullo, entreteniéndose por unos instantes, repasando el resbaladizo círculo pero sin presionar ni prepararla para que tomara toda su herramienta de forma alguna.

El dolor era parte de lo que les convertía en los amantes perfectos el uno para el otro. Victoria ansiaba recibir ese dolor, y Garrett disfrutaba infligiéndoselo.

Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa salvaje cuando se inclinó sobre ella de modo que toda la carne de su polla cayera sobre la raja del culo sabroso de Victoria. Se acercó a su espalda y usó la mano que le quedaba libre para subirle la camiseta sin mangas y agarrar uno de sus pequeños pechos con su mano. El globo esférico encajaba a la perfección en su mano, como una manzana madura. Apretó la tierna carne y pellizcó su pezón con fuerza hasta que empezó a gritar.

—¿Es esto lo que quieres, Victoria? ¿Este dolor?— Le volvió a pellizcar el pezón y ella gimió y se contoneó presionando sobre sus partes.

—Por favor, Garrett, tu polla—. Dijo gimoteando, él liberó la cabeza de la reina, se enderezó lo suficiente como para colocar el capullo de su polla sobre su estrecha obertura. Sin previo aviso se la metió, empujando con fuerza. Sintió cómo el cuerpo de ella se desgarraba y se ensanchaba mientras su grito retumbaba por el cuarto.

Un aullido primitivo rugió desde su garganta cuando la penetró por completo hasta que ella gimoteó y consiguió acomodarse a él. Garrett casi se corre en su interior en ese mismo momento.

Por los dioses, ¡qué caliente y prieta estaba! El cuerpo de esta mujer era como estar en el cielo. La volvió a penetrar, ensanchándola para que cupiera toda su carne mientras le atizaba las nalgas con todo su vigor, la habitación se llenó del fuerte chasquido de la carne golpeando la carne y del ácido aroma a sexo.

Los gritos de dolor de ella se mezclaban con el placer que recorría las venas de Garrett, y casi rompe a carcajadas con la sensación tan poderosa que sentía.

Jadeando y esforzándose por controlarse como estaba, se detuvo con la polla aún dentro de ella y sus pelotas descansando sobre sus húmedos labios inferiores. Colocó sus dedos alrededor de sus caderas, para mantenerla en su sitio. No quería que se empezara a mover y desarmara el autocontrol que tanto le había costado alcanzar.

La respiración de Victoria se redujo a fuertes jadeos entrecortados, y su cuerpo se agitaba como si no pudiera controlar las ansias que la inundaban.

Cuando el hormigueo en sus pelotas hubo disminuido lo suficiente como para saber que no traería la deshonra sobre su persona, la agarró por la cintura y levantó sus pies del suelo.

—¡Garrett!— Gritó ella a modo de advertencia.

Cuando la obligó a doblar las rodillas con su cara una vez más contra el edredón y su polla aún dentro de ella, se calmó y se relajó hasta adoptar una postura servil. Con esta nueva postura él tenía más espacio en su interior, por lo que la penetró desde un ángulo distinto y llegó más profundamente que antes.

Las únicas respuestas de Victoria fueron un jadeo y un largo gemido, hasta que él empezó a trabajarla con sus largos e inclementes embistes, una y otra vez, lo que la llevaba a retorcerse y gemir sin cesar bajo su firme agarre. Su prieta obertura ordeñaba su polla hasta que pensó que se desmayaría ante la explosiva intensidad que se iba acumulando en su interior.

A duras penas sentía sus pelotas azotar su carne al tiempo que su estómago atizaba con fuerza su tierno culo mientras seguía hundiendo su carne en el cuerpo de ella.

Sus jadeos se aceleraron mientras él continuaba castigando su prieta obertura, con alguna que otra nalgada para oírla gritar de sorpresa.

—¡Córrete para mí, Victoria!— Le ordenó mientras agarraba algunos mechones de su pelo y tiraba hacia atrás su cabeza.

Victoria se agitó y gritó mientras se corría a la vez que ordeñaba su dolorida polla con una oleada infinita de contracciones. La presión hizo que le quemaran las pelotas, agarró sus caderas y se inclinó hacia delante para no caer mientras su semilla emanaba a chorros para llenar el tierno culo de Victoria.

* * *

Victoria, Reina de los Cunt- Denali, le maldijo entre dientes cuando Marco, presidente del Consejo Cunt, entró en sus estancias personales sin invitación previa.

Garrett y ella acababan de terminar otra sesión de sexo caliente en la ducha. Sin embargo, el hecho de que en ese momento ella estuviera agachada en el suelo, totalmente desnuda y con una polla erecta entre sus labios no pareció sorprender a Marco, ni le hizo ver que ella no estaba para otro de sus eternos informes. Aun así, le picó la curiosidad. ¿Qué haría que Marco se arriesgara a sufrir su ira irrumpiendo sin invitación? Sabía mejor que la mayoría que a ella no le gustaba que la interrumpieran, hiciera lo que hiciera.

Garrett retiró la cadena plateada unida a las pinzas en sus sensibles pezones. Ello envió una oleada de excitación desde sus pezones hasta la zona entre sus caderas. Se estremeció cuando su culo aún dolorido se contrajo recordando sus excursiones recientes.

Un gemido sordo se escapó de su garganta y envolvió la gruesa polla que le llenaba la boca.

—¿Por qué te has parado, puta vaga?— Garrett hundió sus dedos en la cabellera de la Reina y tiró de ella.

Victoria presionó sobre su erección con suficiente fuerza como para que se diera cuenta de que tenían compañía, pero no tanto como para impedirle retomar sus actividades una vez se deshiciera de Marco.

Suspiró… el trabajo de una Reina no acababa nunca.

A pesar de lo mucho que le gustaría matar a Marco por sus actos repetidos de insolencia con el paso de los años, en realidad él hacía un buen trabajo manteniendo al pueblo bajo control para que Victoria viva como le plazca. Ninguno de los otros miembros del consejo era tan competente como Marco, ni tan bueno en la cama.

Claro está que se había cansado de él en ese aspecto hacía años, pero quizá era un buen momento de retomar la actividad. Ese hombre había tenido siempre un control muy férreo de su cuerpo y de su mente. Se preguntaba cómo sería si le diera la oportunidad de dominarla.

Sólo sexualmente, claro. En todo lo demás, a Victoria le gustaba que los hombres fueran sumisos y obedientes.

Hacía poco que había descubierto la excitación que producía ceder el poder a otra persona durante el coito. Y por mucho que deseara recrearse en su fetiche recién descubierto con total libertad, si fuese sabido por todos que a la Reina de los Cunt le gustaba ser dominada, su largo reinado se vería amenazado.

La sociedad Cunt ensalzaba a los fuertes, no a los débiles. Sin embargo, Marco le era leal y guardaría su secreto, igual que Garrett.

Le dio un último y largo lametazo a su polla antes de retomar el rol de orgullosa Reina de los Cunt. El miembro de Garrett se encogió casi inmediatamente y ella se puso de pie, desabrochando las pinzas de sus pezones y dejándolas caer al suelo mientras se dirigía hacia Marco.

Un tenue gruñido escapó de la boca de Garrett, encendiendo la ira de Victoria. Le dirigió esa mirada fulminante que ella había ido perfeccionando con el paso de los años. Sin embargo, en vez de instigar miedo en sus ojos, el rey consorte le mantuvo la mirada algunos segundos más de lo que se consideraba respetuoso.

—Ya hemos terminado, Garrett—. Su voz destilaba ácido. Tras su discusión con Marco tendría que dedicarle algo de tiempo a recordarle a Garrett su sitio en la jerarquía, que ahora mismo planeaba justo por encima del humano que limpiaba sus baños cada día. Él satisfacía una necesidad necesaria y lo hacía muy bien. Pero su presencia sólo era requerida cuando ella lo deseaba.

Garrett frunció el ceño pero abandonó la habitación, con la pequeña cadena plateada que aún sujetaba arrastrando las pinzas deslizándose detrás de él por la puerta como serpientes metálicas.

Libre al fin de distracciones, Victoria acechó a Marco como un depredador. Había interrumpido sus jueguecitos, así que pensó que podría pasárselo bien obligándole a compensarla por ello, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que tendría que castigar a Garrett después.

Admiró los bellos rasgos cincelados de Marco: su quijada rasurada, su nariz aristocrática y esa cabellera de un rubio arenoso domada en una simple coleta tras la nuca. Su camisa azul abotonada vestía sus musculosos hombros y sus pantalones negros a medida poco hacían por esconder el impresionante paquete que ella sabía que se convertía en una polla larga y gruesa con mucha facilidad.

Marco permaneció inmóvil y la miró con una expresión que rozaba el aburrimiento.

La ira de Victoria se encendió cuando se dio cuenta de que ni se había dignado a recorrer con la mirada su silueta desnuda. Ella se enorgullecía de su esbelto y compacto cuerpo y lo había utilizado para seducir a miles de hombres y mujeres, tanto brujos como humanos.

¿Cómo se atrevía Marco a ni siquiera aparentar verse afectado?

Hubo una época en que habría hecho cualquier cosa por pasar una hora en brazos de ella. De hecho, había traicionado a su mejor amigo por ese mismo motivo. Victoria no se podía creer que el tiempo lo hubiese cambiado tanto.

Acarició su duro pecho con ambas manos y se colgó de su nuca mientras presionaba su cuerpo desnudo contra el de él. El delicioso roce de su cuerpo totalmente vestido contra su piel desnuda enviaba poder y una excitación ardiente a su chocho dolorido y a sus sensibles pechos. Colocó su centro sobre él y le mordisqueó el cuello. Su olor era una mezcla de café y alguna clase de gel especiado para después del afeitado.

Marco no hizo amago de abrazarla, y no notaba presión de excitación contra su estómago como solía haber cuando se le acercaba. Tácitamente él aceptaba sus atenciones, pero no hizo ningún gesto o expresión para mostrar que eran bien recibidas.

Su ira aumentó y se aguantó el impulso de mirarle con ojos entrecerrados, lo que le habría indicado que la había enfurecido.

—¿Ya no se te levanta, Marco?— Pasó una de sus uñas bien cortadas por su mandíbula y su labio inferior—. ¿No es triste lo que el tiempo puede hacerle a un hombre?

—No, mi reina—. Su mirada seguía fija en el lejano muro que podía ver por encima del hombro de ella, su cuerpo se hallaba relajado e inmóvil bajo su abrazo—. Soy perfectamente capaz, si lo desea. Sin embargo, vine por motivos urgentes que incumben a la seguridad del trono, no por placer.

Ella lo empujó y lo maldijo para sí. El movimiento repentino no lo apartó de su posición.

—Soy tu reina y harás lo que te diga—. Su furia atravesaba sus palabras como una afilada cuchilla. Su afirmación sobre la seguridad del trono le llegó hondo, pero decidió acallar su orgullo primero.

—Sí, mi reina—. Su voz estaba tranquila, como si estuvieran hablando de comprar equipamiento de oficina.

—Demuéstrame que sigues estando en forma para ser el presidente de este consejo, Marco, o te expulsaré y dejaré que el resto del consejo decida tu destino—. Algo que sólo ambos sabían terminaría con una muerte lenta y dolorosa, dado que Marco había arruinado muchas conspiraciones por derrocar el poder en su larga trayectoria como presidente del consejo—. ¡Mírame, cojones!

Marco obedeció, aunque su azulada mirada seguía sin mostrar fuego, ni furia, ni pasión, sólo la calma que perforaba la compostura de Victoria.

—Demuestra lo que vales _ya_—. Cruzó los brazos por debajo de sus pechos y miró fijamente el paquete de Marco.

Para los Cunt, sociedad que necesita el sexo no sólo para prosperar, sino también para sobrevivir, un miembro que ya no puede tener sexo es una carga. Ella no creía que ese fuera el caso de Marco, quien siempre había podido excitarse si se lo ordenaban o incluso correrse o relajarse si lo dirigían. Pero erosionaba su ego el hecho de que decididamente no siguiera deseándola como sí lo hizo en su momento, y que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta durante todo este tiempo.

El ya de por sí impresionante paquete de los pantalones de Marco aumentó hasta que se volvió largo y grueso. Si su camisa no hubiese estado metida por debajo del pantalón, el capullo aumentado habría asomado por encima de la cintura.

Victoria se mojó los labios al recordar la impresionante longitud de la herramienta de Marco en su interior. Una oleada ardiente de humedad se precipitó entre sus caderas y los pezones se convirtieron en capullos duros y prietos.

—Mmm… — se acercó ronroneando para recorrer su figura con los dedos—. Había olvidado la bonita polla que tienes, Marco. ¿Te gustaría recibir algo de placer antes de discutir temas de trabajo?

—Como lo desee, mi reina—. Su voz se mantuvo inalterada y sin ápice alguno de emoción.

Su cuerpo se embebió de ira, disipando cualquier atracción que hubiese sentido por él. Se alejó unos pasos con los dientes apretados. La energía se fue acumulando en la mano derecha de Victoria, multiplicada por el sexo que había tenido antes con Garrett, y le arrojó una bola de energía a Marco.

No intentó esquivar el golpe y ni siquiera se inmutó antes de que impactara en todo su pecho. La energía azulada vibró sobre su aura y se disipó rápidamente al absorberla.

Al parecer, Victoria también había olvidado lo poderoso que era Marco. Podría llegar a aplastarlo, pero necesitaría la mayor parte de su energía, incluso con las reservas adicionales de poder generadas por los recientes coitos con Garrett. Se había malacostumbrado a Garrett y a otros Cunt menores, puesto que podía dominarlos con una simple bola de energía.

Marco retrocedió algunos pasos pero después volvió a donde estaba antes y bajó la mirada al suelo, a los pies de Victoria.

—Lamento si la he disgustado, mi reina.

_¡Cabrón insolente!_ Tuvo suerte de que no tuviera tiempo en ese momento para sustituirlo.

—¿Qué informe me traes?— Cambió de tema mientras recogía la ropa a los pies de la cama y se la colocaba. La seda acarició de tal modo su sensible piel desnuda y sus tiernas nalgas que casi emite un gemido.

Los ojos azules de Marco seguían sin vacilar.

—He venido a advertirla, mi reina.

—¿Advertirme?— Se giró para mirarle a los ojos—. ¿Qué ha sucedido?— Marco siempre le había sido leal. De hecho, fue él quien los echó por el portal tras el castillo de Tador el día que intentaron derrocarla. Victoria había aprendido a no ignorar nunca sus advertencias, incluso aunque su primer impulso fuera castigar al mensajero.

—Ha llegado a mis oídos que su rey consorte ha estado tomando decisiones del consejo sin mi conocimiento. También ha intentado proclamarse su compañero político en vez de su proveedor de placer simplemente—. Marco bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto—. Pensé que debía saberlo. Puede que esté planeando derrocarla y usurpar su poder.

Casi se le escapa una carcajada de la garganta al pensar en Garrett derrocándola a ella. Su consorte era elegido por su capacidad sexual, no por su poder.

Por sus venas empezó a correr la rabia y la indignación. Supo desde el principio que Garrett aspiraba a algo más allá de sus habilidades, pero ella siempre lo había pasado por alto dado que la había complacido bien en otras áreas. Volvió la cara en dirección a Marco.

—¿Qué decisiones?— Mientras esperaba a que le dijeran el alcance de la traición de su consorte, mil castigos, a cada cual más doloroso que el anterior, revoloteaban por su cabeza. Hacía bastante que no torturaba a nadie. Sólo pensarlo le endureció los pezones y envió un impulso ardiente entre sus caderas.

Marco miró hacia la puerta, seguramente para cerciorarse de que nadie los oía.

—¿Ha oído hablar de la doctora, Rosalie Hale?

—¿La hija mestiza de Lilian?— dijo Victoria asintiendo.

—La doctora se encontró anoche con Danen para transmitir algunas de las preocupaciones del pueblo al consejo, y un grupo de Swan los encontró—. Cuando Victoria no interrumpó, él continuó su relato—. Danen habló con otros dos miembros del consejo para recibir su aprobación y marcarla para ser asesinada, y cuando no la pudo conseguir por parte de la mayoría del consejo, tal y como se requiere para ello, se la dio Garrett en su lugar, supuestamente en su nombre, mi reina.

—¿Qué?— Empezó a bullir de ardiente poder que escapaba de su piel en todas las direcciones y vibraba por las paredes y el suelo. Algunos pequeños rayos impactaron sobre Marco, pero se disiparon al instante.

Comenzó a dar vueltas a lo largo de la habitación con los dientes apretados. Le importaban un pimiento la doctora, Danen o cualesquiera que fuesen las luchas internas de poder que ocuparan el consejo en esos momentos. Si Marco no podía manejarlos, sería eliminado por selección natural.

Sin embargo, que Garrett tuviera la audacia de creer que su sumisión en los juegos sexuales implicaba algo más era algo inaceptable. Se le avisó cuando falló en su captura tanto de Isabella como de la Vidente, y ahora le tocará pagar. Lo peor de todo era saber que le había proporcionado la clave para su propia destrucción al confiarle sus deseos sexuales más secretos.

Un suspiro melancólico escapó de sus labios al darse cuenta de que tendría que renunciar a su más reciente fetiche de dominación hasta que encontrase a alguien más en quien confiar. Si es que lo encontraba.

Le miró a los ojos, Marco permanecía con la mirada baja esperando sus órdenes. Era un hombre bello, pero no estaba segura de si sería sensato dejar que Marco dominara sobre ella en lo que fuera, aunque sólo pensarlo le hacía temblar de anticipación. Qué pena.

—Gracias por informarme, Marco—. Un ligero movimiento de cabeza asintiendo era todo el agradecimiento que estaba dispuesta a darle, además de sus escuetas palabras. Después de todo, informarla era su deber, no un favor entre amigos—. Danen es un idiota. Encárgate de su intento de minar tu autoridad como creas conveniente—, dijo señalándole con la mano. Se dirigió al vestidor y abrió la puerta de par en par, permitiéndole admirar todos los útiles sexuales y de tortura que había coleccionado con los años.

Su expulsión a la Tierra a manos de los Swan había pasado factura, pero ella había hecho todo lo posible por sentirse como en casa en este planeta dejado de la mano de Dios. Ahora pasaría la tarde buscando nuevas formas de infligir dolor y humillación a su consorte hasta que sucumbiera a la muerte.

Se sonrió, su ánimo mejoraba por momentos a medida que se iba entusiasmando con la idea.

—Me encargaré personalmente de Garrett. Por favor, hazle entrar.

—Como desee, mi reina.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Garrett dio vueltas por sus estancias, al otro lado de la sala de recibimiento de donde se encontraban las de Victoria, esperando a que lo volvieran a llamar como lo harían con un sirviente más.

Apretó los dientes tanto que empezó a dolerle la mandíbula. ¿Cómo se atrevía Marco a interrumpirlos?

Cogió la lámpara de su mesita de noche y arrancó el cable de la pared. Saltaron chispas del enchufe y ese lado de la habitación se oscureció dado que la luz del techo era la única iluminación que quedaba en su habitación interior sin ventanas de la casa de Victoria.

La agarró como un bate de béisbol y destrozó los cuadros de arte erótico que colgaban de su tocador. Golpeó una y otra vez, liberando su ira con cada golpe que daba tensando y flexionando sus músculos.

Oír los cristales rompiéndose le calmaba los nervios y lo dejaba casi con el subidón post—coito. Se crujió la nuca flexionándola a ambos lados, liberando así la tensión de los músculos, y dejó caer a sus pies la lámpara destrozada para que los sirvientes la retiraran después.

Cuando regresara a las estancias de Victoria pensaba castigarla por expulsarle. La ataría a la cama y penetraría su suave culo hasta que gritara su nombre y suplicara más. O mejor aún, le negaría lo que más deseaba hasta que le rogara y se postrara ante él.

—Sí…— Se sonrió cuando se convenció de la idea. Era una mejor forma de enfocarlo.

Si Marco tenía asuntos que tratar, podrían haberse discutido con Garrett delante. Había demostrado ser digno de confianza en repetidas ocasiones, ¿no?

Ese inepto cabrón puede que fuera el presidente del consejo, pero Garrett poseía la llave a los deseos de Victoria. En su mente no cabía duda alguna de que un día, él, Garrett, reinaría al lado de Victoria, permitiéndole a ella que se recreara en sus caprichos mientras él era el que lo dirigía todo, claro está. Entonces haría que matasen a Marco y echaría su cadáver a los perros.

No es como si considerara que las mujeres no son perfectamente competentes, pero se les manipula con tanta facilidad que eso las hace menos cualificadas para puestos más altos, como gobernar como una reina sin un rey que mantuviera a raya sus emociones veleidosas.

Para demostrarlo, Garrett se había entrometido en más y más asuntos Cunt hasta que el consejo había empezado a acudir a él buscando aprobación en cuestiones en las que tenían demasiado miedo a Victoria o a Marco como para acercárseles. Llegado a ese punto, sabía que su plan llegaría a desarrollarse totalmente. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

De repente, alguien golpeó la puerta con rapidez.

—Adelante—, dijo él, sin molestarse en esconder los destrozos de sus estancias. La puerta se abrió poco a poco y Marco entró—. ¿Qué quieres?— continuó diciendo Garrett en tono desenfadado, asegurándose de que Marco sabía cuál era su lugar.

Marco movió la cabeza y en sus labios se dibujó una sombría sonrisa.

—Victoria desea verle de nuevo en tus aposentos.

Una satisfacción agradable se instaló en el vientre de Garrett. Qué ironía más deliciosa era que le hubiese enviado a Marco como si fuera un mensajero más.

—Ya has entregado tu mensaje, ahora vete.

Un segundo después Garrett se vio estrellado contra la pared con una mano férrea sobre su garganta privándole la respiración lentamente. Le llevó unos dolorosos segundos darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, pero cuando lo hizo, su cabeza y su espalda comenzaron a latir con fuerza y un hormigueante pánico le recorrió la columna.

Intentó desprenderse de su mano, pero era como una hormiga intentando mover un tronco caído.

Marco le dirigió una mirada tan ardiente de furia que costaba mantenérsela y que derritió su confianza en sí mismo como lo haría una vela ante un lanzallamas.

—Entiendo que no eres el hombre más listo del mundo, Garrett. Pero si no aprendes a morderte la lengua, tendré que cortártela.

Marco lo soltó con tanta rapidez que Garrett cayó de culo sobre el suelo de su cuarto. Tragó aire y se frotó la zona del cuello que Marco había estado sujetando.

—Tus días están contados—, dijo Garrett con tono áspero—. Victoria nunca volverá a contarte sus secretos como hace conmigo.

La expresión en la cara de Marco rozaba la compasión más lastimosa. Garrett se acercó para cerrar la puerta y entonces se giró bajando la mirada en dirección a Marco.

—Ya conozco tus secretos, Garrett. Mi trabajo consiste en conocerlos y asegurarme de que otros no los descubren.

Garrett cogió impulso para echar a andar, el pánico y la confusión reavivaban el dolor de su garganta.

—No te creo. Tú no sabes nada.

Marco dio un paso amenazador en su dirección y Garrett permaneció inmóvil mientras tensaba las rodillas para reprimirse las ganas de dar un paso hacia atrás involuntariamente.

—Los hábitos sexuales de Victoria no me interesan, mi trabajo consiste en asegurar el buen funcionamiento del consejo y saber todo lo que sucede. Y eso es lo que hago—. Marco le sostuvo la mirada, y Garrett supo al instante todo lo que él estaba pensando.

Garrett se quedó helado. Si Marco lo sabía, ¿cuántos más lo sabían también? Y peor aún, ¿estaba enterado también de sus últimas intromisiones? Si así era, tendría que actuar rápido para deshacerse de Marco y mantener a Victoria de su lado.

Marco se giró y colocó la mano en el pomo sin retroceder la mirada.

—Victoria quiere verte. No la hagas esperar.

* * *

—Algo va mal—. Sam hizo un círculo con la mano delante de él y apretó los dientes al ver que nada ocurría.

Emmett y la Sanadora habían estado a punto de cruzar el portal cuando la vibrante apertura desapareció como si nunca hubiera existido.

—No podemos estar esperando en el _tránsito_ para siempre, Sam. Nuestros hombres están perdiendo energía con rapidez.

Sam le lanzó una mirada asesina a su teniente primero.

—Soy perfectamente consciente de donde estamos, así como de que un miembro de la familia real y su futura compañera están ahí fuera a merced de los asesinos Cunt—. Su voz, fingiendo calma, cortaba el aire estanco del _tránsito_ como un látigo.

—Sí, señor—, dijo el teniente bajando la mirada.

Gavin se concentró en el área que se hallaba frente a él y volvió a agitar su mano mientras visualizaba el portal abriéndose.

Una lluvia de chispas plateadas cayó sobre él antes de que se consumieran y desaparecieran.

—¡Joder!

Apretó la mandíbula y respiró hondo, se estaba preparando para hacer lo impensable: crear un portal. Su don le permitía abrir portales nuevos que nunca antes hubiesen existido, pero nunca había puesto en juego la vida de nadie con la conocida inestabilidad de sus intentos, y mucho menos la del Príncipe Emmett, aunque preferiría que el príncipe muriera en el _tránsito_ antes que en la lenta tortura a manos de los Cunt.

Sam cerró los ojos y visualizó un portal plateado titilante abriéndose ante el Príncipe Emmett y la Sanadora. Imaginó la noche estrellada tras ellos, las oscuras figuras de los asesinos acercándose y hasta el fresco aroma a pino y tierra fértil.

Volvió a hacer unos dibujos en el aire con la mano delante de ellos y la simple respiración entrecortada de sus hombres le avisó del éxito en su cometido, pues él seguía con los ojos cerrados para asegurarse de que su visualización no se desvanecía.

Abrió los ojos al fin cuando una ruidosa ráfaga de pistolas semiautomáticas llenó la atmósfera. La visión del portal abierto y titilante ante él le produjo una profunda sensación de alivio.

A poco más de cinco metros de distancia, Emmett permanecía sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre el suelo con la Sanadora y algún tipo de animal anaranjado tirados sobre su regazo. El escudo de energía rosácea de Emmett vibraba y surgía sobre el grupo acurrucado mientras los disparos lo golpeaban y rebotaban en diferentes direcciones.

Sam visualizó su energía interna envolviendo su cuerpo y la entrada del portal para asegurarse de que ningún disparo desviado llegaba a él o a ninguno de sus hombres.

Una explosión de energía rosácea iluminó el bosque y envolvió a los asesinos.

_Ya era hora de que llegaran los refuerzos._

Cuando una energía eléctrica cegadora invadió el cuerpo de uno de los asesinos, éste gritó, agitando sus extremidades y chamuscando todo el pelo de su cuerpo. El olor a pelo quemado se podía percibir aún a través del olor a pino y sulfuro que ya abundaba en el aire helado de la noche. La energía circuló por brazos y piernas, precipitándose sobre la tierra, que la absorbió con frenesí avaricioso hasta que el pobre humano cayó a tierra.

Los otros dos asesinos dejaron de disparar para evitar matarse a sí mismos en su propia burbuja de energía.

La energía rosa se fundía con la azul de los Cunt mientras ambas luchaban por dominarse mutuamente. Los chirridos de los choques electromagnéticos se oían por todo el bosque y superaba cualquier otro sonido que pudiera haber.

Con cada segundo que pasaba, la energía azulada envuelta por la rosada se fue apagando y encogiendo hasta que desapareció por completo. Ninguno de los otros dos Cunt emitió sonido alguno cuando el poder se los tragó y los aplastó contra el suelo.

Cinco de los hombres de la guardia real de Sam se introdujeron en las tinieblas para asegurarse de que los asesinos no suponían amenaza alguna.

—Limpiad el área y recuperad el vehículo con el que llegó el príncipe. No queremos dejar cabos sueltos para el próximo escuadrón de asesinos que venga—, le dijo Sam al teniente que se encontraba a sus espaldas mientras se acercaba a Emmett. No esperó siquiera una confirmación, sus órdenes se iban a llevar a cabo de forma precisa, como lo eran siempre. Sus hombres estaban bien entrenados.

El escudo de energía del príncipe fue atenuándose hasta que desapareció. Emmett emitió un gemido y se tumbó en el suelo.

Entonces Sam corrió a su lado para cerciorarse de que Emmett no estuviera herido. Se paró en seco cuando la luz de la luna hizo brillar un filo con muy mal aspecto. Su mirada se detuvo en el arma blandida con soltura y en los gráciles dedos femeninos que sujetaban la empuñadura.

Logró ocultar una sonrisa orgullosa que pujaba por esbozarse en sus labios. Esa fiera que tenía delante le recordaba tanto a Lilian que era casi como tenerla de vuelta. Ahora se entendía por qué Marco había seguido tan cerca a esta joven doctora durante todos estos años.

De forma instintiva, Sam alzó las manos mostrando las palmas como si estuviera intentando calmar a un animal asustado.

—Espera. Estoy en tu bando, Sanadora. Déjame al menos comprobar que el Príncipe Emmett está bien antes de que me atravieses las tripas con ese machete.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos azulados, pero tras una rápida mirada a Emmett, fue bajando lentamente el cuchillo.

—Perdona, es una vieja costumbre—. Ladeó la cabeza y dejó entrever un borrón de suciedad sobre su mejilla izquierda mientras mechones dorados que se habían soltado de su coleta caían sobre la frente y los ojos.

La Sanadora apartó al animal de su regazo y se levantó para mirarle a la cara a Sam.

—Emmett tiene una quemadura leve de energía en su hombro derecho y una escoriación en su sien izquierda de chocar con la luna del conductor. Aparte de eso, sólo necesita descansar y recuperarse. Le queda muy poca energía.

Sam relajó los músculos de los hombros al recibir el diagnóstico. La reputación de la Sanadora tratando tanto a Swan como a Cunt era excelente. Los viejos recuerdos que aparecieron y amenazaron con alterar su compostura le hicieron asentir de una manera más bien cortante.

—Vamos a llevaros de vuelta a Tador para que él pueda descansar.

—Podéis dejar de hablar de mí como si estuviera inválido. Que alguien me ayude a levantarme, que yo estaré bien—, dijo con voz ronca. Sus palabras tenían más fuerza de lo que Sam esperaba de Emmett, y tras un gesto rápido de Sam, dos guardias se acercaron para ayudar al príncipe a levantarse—. Sí que os ha costado, ¿eh?

—Mi señor, no podíamos mantener los portales abiertos—. Sam dirigió una mirada a los otros contingentes de guardias que asintieron con la cabeza para confirmar que habían tenido el mismo problema. Al menos eso explicaba por qué las cosas se habían descontrolado tanto.

Emmett asintió también sin amago de sorpresa en el rostro.

—Sam, tendrás que mantener abierto el portal para que pasemos, Rosalie tiene algún tipo de afinidad con la energía.

Los músculos de la Sanadora se tensaron mientras caminaba detrás de Emmett y la boca se le descolgó sorprendida, mientras Sam le dirigía una mirada escrudiñadora.

—Absorbe las explosiones de energía y su presencia interfiere con los portales—. La mirada sostenida de Emmett emanaba confianza y un cierto "te lo dije". Un sentimiento de terror pesado y acalorado se apoderó del estómago de Sam.

Los mestizos no poseían dones mágicos. Sí tenían visiones, premoniciones y cosas similares, pero no dones mágicos de verdad. Al menos ninguno los había tenido, hasta el momento. Al aparecer, a nadie se le había escapado el significado de semejante hecho, salvo a la propia Sanadora.

Cierto es que Alice era una Vidente, pero ella era una humana en su totalidad. Aunque se pensaba que había algo de sangre Swan en su linaje, ella era simplemente una humana con un don especial. Esos dones solían aparecer tras varias generaciones de combinaciones. Ésa era la razón por la que muchos consideraban a los mestizos como algo aún menos valioso que los humanos, salvo como fuente de energía sexual con la que sobrevivir y crecer.

Los dones de Lilian consistían en amplificar u ocultar rastros que ya existían. Ni siquiera podía crearlos, por lo que el hecho de que su hija tuviera suficiente poder como para afectar los portales sorprendió a Sam. Tal vez su padre humano tenía algo de sangre Swan por descubrir en su linaje más distante. Pero aun así, la descendencia de semejante combinación no debería haber dado lugar a una portadora de energía tan poderosa.

Sam asintió lentamente mientras los pensamientos seguían precipitándose por su cabeza.

—Sí, mi señor. Regresemos al castillo—. _Allí podré esclarecer qué cojones está pasando._

Rosalie pegó un salto asustada cuando los dedos de Emmett se entrelazaron con los de ella.

—Vayamos a algún lugar seguro, una vez allí podremos hablar lentamente sobre esto—. Esbozó una rápida sonrisa pretendiendo imitar sin mucho éxito la que usó anteriormente en su piso franco, lo cual le dejó claro a la Sanadora el extremo estado de cansancio en el que se encontraba. Apartó su mano y se cruzó de brazos aunque, con toda la energía que había absorbido, ya no tenía frío.

No iba a sacar nada malgastando energía en pensar en todas las sorpresas que había tenido esa noche hasta que tuviera seguro que ningún asesino la seguía. Tendría tiempo más que suficiente para unir todas las piezas más adelante.

Su mirada pasó por encima de cerca de una docena de guardias Swan a su alrededor, todos vestidos del negro más puro posible. Parecían sacados de los sueños húmedos de una mujer, con músculos bien definidos que, afortunadamente, no llegaban al extremo de los esteroides y el no poder cruzarse de brazos. La mezcla de la luz de luna que se colaba y el brillo plateado del portal arrojaba sobre ellos semejante alternancia seductora de luces y sombras que despertaba su libido y la hacía suplicar una limosna.

Todos ellos portaban sus melenas zainas recogidas o sueltas sobre los hombros, mientras que los ojos presentaban distintas tonalidades de lavanda. Todos poseían la misma fluida gracilidad de movimiento que Emmett, ya fuera violencia contenida… o pasión aún no liberada.

Un temblor ardiente recorrió su piel, dejando una picazón más que notable por donde pasaba. Estar tan cerca de toda esta testosterona era embriagador y amenazaba con sobreexcitar su imaginación, por no hablar de su libido, como si no hubiera suficiente ya con Emmett.

Se fijó en el hombre al que le había sacado el cuchillo hacía unos minutos. Tenía que ser el líder de la guardia de Emmett. Emanaba autoridad por cada uno de sus poros excepto cuando hablaba con Emmett, entonces se transformaba en deferencia respetuosa.

El grupo en su totalidad le recordaba a modelos masculinos que fácilmente podrían ocupar las páginas de un calendario, aunque nunca había visto un calendario de bomberos donde los doce meses fuesen tan interesantes. ¡Ya podría estar caliente, nevara o cayeran chuzos de punta!

Claro está que Emmett sería el modelo de la portada, así como el desplegable de en medio, mientras que el líder de la guardia sería diciembre, lo que haría que muchas mujeres por todo el mundo quisieran que diciembre durara muchos meses.

_Los Macizorros de Tador_ o _Cuando hagas Swan, no podrás parar_. Se le escapó una sonrisita al pensar en ello y admitió para sí que no le importaría desprenderse de algo de suelto para poder admirar semejantes portentos durante todo el año.

¡ReDios! Hasta esa noche nunca había visto un Swan de pura cepa. Ahora estaba rodeada de ellos y su cuerpo estaba extremadamente contento de que así fuera. ¿Desde cuándo se ponía a malgastar tiempo babeando por hombres atractivos cuando se encontraba en peligro?

—¿Dónde está Shiloh?— preguntó al darse cuenta de que se había quedado mirando al círculo de hombres que la rodeaba como una mujer hambrienta en un buffet. Su voz no sonó muy bien, por lo que se aclaró la garganta.

Quizá no se habían dado cuenta, o eso esperaba ella. Una mirada a la expresión traviesa de Emmett le informó que había sido tan sutil como un exhibicionista en un convento.

_¡Joder! ¿Por qué no puedo mantener mis hormonas bajo control esta noche?_

Con las mejillas acaloradas mientras miraba a su alrededor desesperadamente en busca de Shiloh. No estaba tan preocupada por ese felino arrogante, pero si la podía salvar de sus propios actos vergonzantes, le estaría dando atún con sus propias manos durante un mes entero.

Como si la promesa de sus pensamientos lo hubiesen invocado, Shiloh salió de detrás de un soto de árboles y sorteó con cuidado las hojas caídas de los pinos hasta llegar a ella.

—Seguro que el animal estaría más cómodo si se quedara en los bosques… – empezó a decir el líder de la guardia, con gran desagrado en su voz.

Rosalie se agachó para recoger primero su mochila, deslizándola sobre su hombro, y después a Shiloh. Se enderezó y miró fijamente a los ojos de Sam.

—Shiloh se queda conmigo. Aunque aprecio tu… interés—. Rosalie se aseguró de que sus palabras destilaban sarcasmo—. Guíanos.

Una carcajada, no muy bien disimulada como un arranque de tos, salió de Emmett, que se encontraba tras ella. Rosalie se aguantó las ganas de mirarle, era demasiado fácil perderse en las oscuras profundidades de sus ojos.

El líder de la guardia dirigió una mirada penetrante a Emmett y luego a ella. Asintió brevemente, algo que ella ahora sabía que era su forma de indicar aceptación, pero no necesariamente estar de acuerdo.

—Debo ir el último para asegurarme de que el portal se mantiene abierto—, dijo con voz calmada y educada, con cierto matiz de algo que no supo descifrar. Le indicó a Rosalie que pasara por el portal, el cual seguía emitiendo su brillo plateado etéreo.

Ella miró a los guardias para confirmar que alguno de ellos llevaba su mochila con las pistolas. Cuando se aseguró de que estaban a buen recaudo, respiró hondo y dio un paso al frente.

El portal desapareció.

Ella miró a su alrededor y vio gestos de preocupación en todos los guardias, así como en Emmett y en el líder de su guardia. Las sienes de Rosalie latían con la frustración y una sana cucharada de decepción corriendo por sus venas. Siempre había soñado con caminar por el _tránsito_ y ver el planeta natal de su madre, pero ahora había estado muy cerca y la oportunidad había desaparecido de un plumazo, por no hablar del hecho de que el grupo completo corría peligro cuanto más estuviera allí.

Había algunos detalles que considerar. ¿Los portales eran siempre tan inestables? El anterior se cerró en un momento crítico y ahora, éste. ¿Qué pasaría si se cerraba con ellos dentro? No sabía si los dejaría fuera del universo conocido o si toda su energía iría quedando lentamente en el olvido. Ninguna de las dos opciones resultaba apetecible.

—Joder. Eso era lo que me temía—, dijo Emmett girándose hacia Sam mientras señalaba a Rosalie—. Sam, cógele de la mano y quizá puedas hacer que su energía no anule la tuya.

Rosalie tensó sus músculos sin darse cuenta y después los relajó conscientemente. ¿Qué quería decir con que su energía anulaba la de Sam? Ojalá tuvieran tiempo para explicarle eso de su "afinidad con la energía", tal y como lo había denominado Emmett. ¿Su simple presencia ponía en peligro a todos los que allí estaban?

—No entiendo cómo cogernos de la mano va a servir para que el portal siga abierto—. Sabía que sonaba subnormal, pero con la noche que había tenido, pensó que tenía derecho a estar algo gruñona.

Emmett le cogió de la mano y se la llevo a los labios. Le dejó caer un tierno beso en la piel sensible del dorso. Rosalie apartó rápidamente la mano al sentir un escalofrío serpenteando por su interior, pero no precisamente por frío. De hecho, un insidioso remolino de calor recorrió su cuerpo y se asentó en su centro cuando le miró a los ojos, esos ojos de color morado oscuro, casi negro.

—Confía en mí.

Apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que le empezaron a doler. No se le daba bien confiar en extraños, pero ya había decidido confiar en él cuando estaban en la cabaña, así que bien podía ir hasta el final. Levantó la cabeza y le ofreció la mano con la palma hacia él.

Emmett intentó agarrar a Shiloh con su brazo intacto. Al ver que se contraía de dolor, otro guardia se acercó y tomó al gato quien, sorprendentemente, no emitió 'miau' alguno de protesta.

El líder de la guardia hizo un gesto con la mano, el portal se abrió y creció lo suficiente como para que cualquier guardia pudiera pasar sin tener que agacharse, por lo que su metro setenta pasaría sin problemas.

Sam se acercó a ella pero sin cogerle de la mano.

—Respira hondo y visualiza un portal abierto en tu mente, como el que ves ahora. No dejes que se vaya. Una vez me cojas de la mano, pase lo que pase no la sueltes. Me encargaré de que no te suceda nada.

A Rosalie se le escapó una risa nerviosa y dejó caer la mano a un lado.

—Relájate y todo irá bien. Famosas últimas palabras donde las haya—. ¿Cómo podría garantizar realmente su seguridad? Si los portales estaban fallando, eso era una cuestión que escapaba a su control, y al de cualquiera.

—Todo va bien, Rosalie—, añadió Emmett—. Sabe que le patearé el culo si deja que te suceda algo, y la reina y la Vidente también.

Sam lo miró molesto, pero sus palabras habían realizado su función.

Ahora sí que quería Rosalie conocer a la reina y a la Vidente, si la simple idea de despertar su ira podía poner nerviosos a unos guardias decididos, por no hablar de que quizá los Swan estén abiertos a su idea de reunificar ambas especies, cosa que no sucedió con el Consejo Cunt. Asintió con la cabeza mirando a Emmett y luego se giró hacia Sam.

—Muy bien, hagámoslo.

Sam tomó su mano y, aunque sus dedos eran cálidos, no había chispa de atracción alguna como cuando tocó a Emmett. Sin embargo, sintió cierta familiaridad extraña que no podía explicar. El ceño se le frunció mientras lo miraba de reojo.

El líder de la guardia la miró con cara inexpresiva.

—Cuando estés lista, Sanadora.

Se recriminó a sí misma por olvidarse de la tarea entre manos. ¿Qué había en estos Swan que tanto la alteraba? Apartó este pensamiento de la cabeza para ocuparse de él más tarde.

El aire frío de la noche aguijoneó sus narices mientras respiraba hondo y cerró los ojos. Visualizó el portal resplandeciente con las muchas chispas de luz que parecían danzar dentro y fuera de la superficie. En su mente se desarrolló una imagen de todos ellos entrando por el portal sanos y salvos, y desde fuera sintió que Sam la empujaba hacia delante.

Al sentir un frío que calaba hasta los huesos como una mano avariciosa que se cernía sobre ellos, cogió aire con fuerza, y Sam agarró su mano con más fuerza. Sólo había podido absorber una bocanada de aire rancio que le dejaba un sabor penetrante a moho en el paladar. Una especie de energía vibraba a su alrededor, erizando cada vello de su cuerpo y produciéndole escalofríos.

—Ya puedes abrir los ojos, Sanadora. Estamos en el _tránsito_—, anunció la profunda voz de Sam a su lado.

La descripción que su madre le había hecho del _tránsito_ se parecía en gran parte… y en gran parte no. Un negro azabache los envolvía como si éste fuera una entidad viva. Era un lugar sofocante y yermo a la vez. Sentía cómo, con cada segundo que pasaba, algo de su fuerza vital se escapaba hacia el vacío en torno a ella, como si se alimentara de ella cual voraz parásito.

Sam creó una esfera rosácea de energía vibrante con la mano que le quedaba libre, pero sólo iluminaba la distancia de un paso por delante. El sonido de los pasos de los guardias delante de ellos le informó que seguían allí, pero ni siquiera podía ver sus sombras.

El aire asfixiante que los envolvía iba apoderándose sin cesar del vigor recuperado gracias a las explosiones de energía previas. Cada paso que daba era como andar sobre terreno pantanoso y tras unos pocos pasos, se planteó seriamente sentarse a descansar. De repente cada extremidad pesaba quinientos kilos y tuvo que concentrarse para poder llevar a cabo con éxito cada movimiento.

—No queda mucho—, dijo Emmett, que estaba a su lado—. Podrás descansar todo el tiempo que quieras cuando lleguemos al otro lado.

Ella ni se molestó en dilapidar energía respondiéndole. En vez de eso, se concentró en dar un paso tras otro en dirección a Tador. La idea misma le proporcionaba algo de energía, por lo que aceleró el paso. Toda su vida había deseado ver Tador. Recordaba estar acurrucada sobre el regazo de su madre, tranquila y cálida, mientras escuchaba cuentos del mágico planeta natal de los Cunt y los Swan.

En unos pocos minutos, allí estaría ella al fin.

¿Y si no estaba a la altura de la fantasía que había ideado en su imaginación? Pocas veces lo estaba la realidad, pero se resistía a desprenderse de este último pedazo que le quedaba de su madre, por lo que mantuvo intacta su esperanza.

Una luz cegadora aturdió repentinamente sus retinas y un dolor albino se expandió por su cabeza. No pudo evitar soltar un grito de queja y cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

Cuando al fin sus ojos entrecerrados se fueron acostumbrando, abrió uno de ellos de par en par. Tras unos instantes, la luz dejó de martillearla tan intensamente, por lo que abrió el otro ojo y miró maravillada.

Aún quedaban unos cuantos metros de negrura por recorrer, pero al menos ahora podía ver a los guardias que tenía delante mientras iban saliendo por el portal y entraban en lo que parecía ser la imagen mental que ella tenía del Jardín del Edén.

—¡Es increíble!— Su voz desbordaba una reverencia y un asombro que no intentaba esconder. Aceleró el paso, prácticamente llevándose a Sam tras ella.

El portal se cerró súbitamente justo antes de que ella llegara, y quedaron abandonados en esa oscuridad sofocante.

—¡No!— dijo ella golpeando el suelo con el pie para liberar su frustración.

El líder de la guardia se puso a su lado y el portal reapareció de nuevo.

—Es igual que cuando entramos. Simplemente visualiza—. Su voz no tenía vestigios de reproche, era un simple recordatorio.

Desesperada, Rosalie soltó un bufido, pero cerró los ojos obedientemente. Cuando sintió su piel bañada por un calor hormigueante, abrió los ojos y se encontró una visión que hizo palidecer todas las ensoñaciones de su infancia. Fue entonces que echó a reír de felicidad.

Dio un paso al frente y soltó la mano de Sam para girar en círculos e intentar verlo todo a la vez.

La luz del sol besaba las bajas colinas esmeralda recordándole instantáneas que había visto de Irlanda y de la campiña inglesa. Frondosos árboles y plantas de todo color imaginable salpicaban el paisaje de azules, verdes, lavandas y rojos. Los pájaros y demás fauna silvestre piaban y componían la banda sonora del lugar, dando la impresión de que había entrado en una prístina selva tropical. Una brisa fresca y vigorizante acariciaba los mechones sueltos de su pelo contra sus mejillas trayendo dulces aromas a flores.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta de la emoción y deseó que sus padres pudieran estar allí con ella. Respiró hondo para poder tragar su anhelo y mantener la compostura.

—Bienvenida a Tador—. La voz de Emmett la envolvió como una caricia erótica sobre su piel desnuda y un sofoco de energía electrizante la recorrió desde los pies por todo su cuerpo. Los pezones se le endurecieron como piedras de tal modo que le dolían y el interior de sus caderas comenzó a humedecerse al tiempo que una abrumadora ola de excitación se apoderaba de ella como un maleficio, todo ello acompañado de un fuerte zumbido en su cabeza.

Se le escapó un grito sordo de sorpresa mientras las rodillas amenazaban con descontrolarse.

Unos brazos robustos la envolvieron, calmándola, pero su excitación seguía aumentando en su interior hasta que incluso la brisa más suave sobre su piel era una tortura para sus nervios hipersensibles.

—¿Rosalie?

—Mmmm…

—¿Sanadora?

Los sonidos se fundían con lo que estaba sucediendo en su cuerpo hasta que no supo distinguir una sensación de la otra.

Una negrura relajante se fue haciendo con ella, la silueta difuminada de Shiloh acurrucándose a su lado fue lo último que vio antes de dejarse caer en un abismo de tranquilidad con un suspiro de satisfacción.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Rosalie recuperó la conciencia lentamente. Su mente soñolienta registró que estaba caliente, cómoda y sin dolor, lo cual era siempre un añadido. Se permitió un leve suspiro de satisfacción mientras flexionaba los dedos contra la suave y mullida sábana.

La rodeaba un masculino perfume selvático y respiró hondo, como si inhalara puro confort.

El calor irradiaba de la áspera mano masculina que ahuecaba su pecho, y el borde duro anidado a lo largo de la raja de su culo desnudo se engrosó como si sintiera que estaba despierta.

Una pequeña chispa de emoción ondeó a través de ella, acurrucándose más cerca, un pequeño _mmm_ se le escapó cuando el engrosado miembro se endureció aún más.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando se despertó completamente y su cerebro registró el significado de esas sensaciones.

Se arrastró por la cama.

Cuando el aire fresco golpeó en su piel desnuda, tiró de la colcha de la cama y la envolvió a su alrededor, tratando de mantener al mismo tiempo una postura de lucha y dignidad.

—Mañana.

La voz de Emmett era un murmullo somnoliento que convirtió sus entrañas en jalea e hizo que su cuerpo reaccionara instantáneamente, como si hubiera entrado en una segunda pubertad. Su pelo oscuro estaba revuelto y esponjado alrededor de su cara y hombros, viéndose suave y muy palpable.

Una imagen repentina de todo ese pelo oscuro rozando sus pechos y brazos mientras empujaba en su interior, hizo que su clítoris se hinchara por atención y que se formara un charco de cremosa humedad entre sus muslos. Relajó la postura de lucha y en su lugar ciñó el edredón más fuerte en torno a sus pechos, repentinamente doloridos.

Él se izó sobre el codo, la cabeza apoyada en su mano de largos dedos. La sábana se deslizó peligrosamente bajo su cintura, dándole una visión de primera fila de sus hombros musculosos y su extendida piel sobre algunos abdominales bien definidos. Un puñado de suave vello oscuro salpicaba su pecho y le dieron ganas de estirar el brazo y tocarlo. Las débiles líneas de la sábana aún marcaban su mejilla izquierda y su larga cicatriz tallada en su mejilla derecha, justo tocando el borde de sus labios.

—Me alegro que estés despierta,— continuó, ya fuese ajeno o indiferente sobre el efecto que su voz matutina y el resto de él ejercía sobre ella—. Por un momento me preocupaste.

Las preguntas volaron por su mente demasiado rápido para que ella eligiera sólo una. Sostuvo el edredón más fuerte alrededor de su cuerpo y miró a Emmett, quien parecía no darse cuenta de su disgusto.

—¿Te sientes mejor?— la provocó cuando se quedó en silencio.

—¿Mejor? —le espetó— ¡Estoy desnuda!

Una sonrisa sensualmente lenta curvó sus labios y le robó el aliento de los pulmones.

—Me di cuenta—. Su oscura mirada remontaba su cuerpo como si pudiera ver a través de la colcha—. Cuando no despertaste, nos dimos cuenta que el planeta tenía afinidad contigo, y lo único que podía hacer que te recuperaras es la energía sexual.

Sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock, sorpresa y, vergonzosamente, con un toque de emoción.

Ella sabía que si siguiera en su sano juicio debería enfadarse y sentirse violada, con la ira bombeando a través de sus venas. Sus venas bombeaban lava, pero era de lujuria, la ira no era lo que calentaba su sangre; después de todo, ella era Cunt en parte.

—¿Tú… tuviste relaciones sexuales conmigo, mientras dormía?— La última palabra salió en un chillido muy femenino.

Emmett tiró de la delgada sábana que lo tapaba y se sentó, dejando al descubierto el resto de su piel, sus músculos definidos y su polla larga y gruesa, que había meneado contra su culo hacía tan sólo unos momentos.

Entrecerró los ojos y su mirada se volvió lisa y dura mientras fruncía su oscura frente.

—Nunca tomaría a una mujer en contra de su voluntad, y mucho menos si está inconsciente—. Inclinó la barbilla y el pelo se deslizó en su lugar para ocultar la cicatriz, como si el gesto le hiciera sentirse menos expuesto.

Rosalie tragó saliva y se recordó a sí misma que tenía todo el derecho a preguntar cómo había terminado desnuda en su cama y qué había sucedido desde que se había desmayado. Levantó la barbilla y persiguió de nuevo el destello de culpa que trató de salir a la superficie por su rápida acusación.

—¿Por qué no podemos empezar otra vez?— Le cayó el pelo sobre los ojos, y lo apartó lejos, sólo entonces se dio cuenta que ya no estaba recogido en una cola de caballo—. Recuerdo que me desmayé después de salir a través del portal. ¿Qué pasó entonces?

Emmett la miró durante un largo rato y después se relajó, con su abierta y cómoda postura como si se sentara desnudo con una impresionante erección todos los días.

_ Probablemente lo hace, _se recordó_._

Al fin y al cabo ella había crecido en los márgenes de la cultura Cunt, y los Swan y Cunts solían vivir como una sola raza. No podían ser tan diferentes.

Los Cunts son gente extremadamente sexual, la mayoría honestos, trabajadores y éticos. Sin embargo había unos cuantos, incluyendo a Victoria y sus seguidores, que tenían gustos sexuales que iban mucho más allá de la zona de confort de Rosalie. En su clínica había visto de primera mano los efectos secundarios y el dolor de las víctimas de tales torcidas perversiones.

Ciñó el edredón más fuerte alrededor mientras se preguntaba dónde ponían los límites los Swan. O, más específicamente, donde lo hacía Emmett.

—Te trajimos al castillo inmediatamente, te aseamos y metimos en la cama—, dijo él, sacándola de sus pensamientos—. Dormiste durante un día entero y te ponías más pálida con cada hora que pasaba—. Se frotó las manos sobre su cara como si quisiera borrarlo de la memoria—. Tu gato no dejaba que nadie se acercara excepto yo.

Un rápido vistazo alrededor de la habitación buscando a Shiloh le mostró las prístinas paredes fabricadas con brillante roca blanca, con resplandecientes cristales rosados dispersos por todas partes llamados _balda_, su memoria abastecida con las historias de su madre. Había una cómoda, una estantería llena de libros y la enorme cama con dosel en la que todavía estaba sentado Emmett. Todo parecía estar fabricado con una combinación de madera de cerezo y la misma piedra _balda_ que formaban las paredes y el suelo.

Su mirada se fijó en las cortinas verde cazador y granate que ondeaban en la ventana y en las dobles puertas francesas que llevaban a un balcón. Sobre la cómoda había algunos artículos personales, tales como un cepillo y una botella de lo que parecía colonia, pero aparte de eso, la habitación estaba limpia y decididamente masculina. Probablemente era la de Emmett.

Sin embargo, no vio a Shiloh por ningún lado.

—Lo más probable es que esté de nuevo en la cocina. No hay gatos en Tador, así que definitivamente es una novedad. Está siendo malcriado—. Su voz tenía un rastro de diversión y afecto por Shiloh, lo que la sorprendió.

—Bien por él por no alejarse de mi lado—. Ella sacudió la cabeza. — Así que, ¿cómo he pasado de estar pálida y desfallecida, a despertarme caliente y desnuda contigo?— Su voz sonó ronca y baja, y ella tragó con fuerza esperando que él no lo hubiera notado.

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—El planeta te sintió como alguien sensible a su energía. De experiencias pasadas con la reina y la Vidente, sabíamos que el único modo de curarte era con la energía sexual.

—¿Y? —ella incitó, conteniendo el aliento por la respuesta.

—Y, ya que no tengo el beneficio de las visiones como ellos la tienen, me conformé con la segunda mejor opción, el contacto cuerpo a cuerpo, y me acurruqué a tu lado con lo que probablemente sea la erección de más larga duración del universo—. Las comisuras de su boca se curvaron ligeramente, pero mantuvo la cascada de pelo negro tapando su cicatriz.

Un destello de calor se precipitó por todas las zonas erógenas de Rosalie al recordar la gran erección anidada contra su culo cuando se despertó. Ella no pudo evitar una mirada rápida para ver el hinchado eje apuntando directamente hacia ella fuera del nido de oscuros rizos. El calor le llenó el rostro y levantó la mirada para verlo.

—Bueno, al parecer funcionó—. Se humedeció los labios y los ojos se oscurecieron hasta ponerse casi negros—. Gracias.

Él se puso de pie, lo que llevó la nuez de Adán al nivel de sus ojos y la rodeó de su olor selvático.

Sus pezones se endurecieron como guijarros apretados cuando recordó la mano caliente ahuecada sobre su pecho como si perteneciera allí. Ella tragó con fuerza.

—¿Por qué no dejo que te vistas para poder sentarnos todos y hablar de lo que haremos después?

—¿Después?— preguntó ella, sintiendo como si su cerebro se ahogara en la excitación.

Emmett se rió en silencio y ahuecó su barbilla, levantándola hasta que capturó su mirada. Su mente le gritaba para que se alejara, pero su cuerpo pareció congelado en el lugar.

Él estuvo de pie así de cerca, con su caliente aliento como plumas rozando sus labios, y si él no tuviera aún la mano sobre su barbilla, podría haberla tentado a cerrar la distancia entre ellos y presionar sus labios y su cuerpo contra él.

—Una vez que entiendas lo que implica ser nuestra Sanadora, espero que me mires así otra vez, Rosalie Hale—. Él rozó sus labios con un simple beso y atravesó la habitación hasta la cómoda.

Sus labios hormiguearon como si él hubiera aplicado sobre ellos mentol caliente y no podía dejar de pasar los dedos sobre la piel sensible.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Sé que dijiste que necesitáis a un doctor, y estoy más que dispuesta a ofrecer mi experiencia.

El murmullo bajo de una carcajada se filtró en las palabras de Emmett. Sacó unos calzones, calcetines y una túnica de la cómoda.

—Me alegraré de aceptar cualquier experiencia que ofrezcas. Sin embargo, pienso que antes deberías escuchar hasta el final —. Se puso los calzones mientras sus oscuros ojos púrpuras la estudiaban con diversión.

Ella apenas oyó su respuesta. Un temblor la traspasó cuando su mirada bebió cada pulgada de su piel blanca cuando se cubrió con el paño. Cuando él metió su todavía tiesa polla dentro del pantalón, ella tragó con fuerza contra su decepción.

_Maldición. Tal vez tengo más Cunt corriendo por mis venas de lo que pensaba._

—No entiendo.

Emmett se puso la túnica y, con los calcetines todavía en una mano, se inclinó para recoger la mochila sacudiéndola sobre la cama.

—Lo harás. En cuanto te hayas vestido, iremos abajo para almorzar, y te informaremos sobre todo—. Se sentó sobre la cama para ponerse los calcetines y un par de botas de cuero muy gastadas que ella no había notado antes.

Ella resopló y se regañó por actuar como una niña. Al fin y al cabo no era como si él no la hubiera visto desnuda antes, de cerca y en persona. Este era un mundo donde el sexo era tan necesario como el alimento o el agua, y la desnudez era algo natural. Tampoco era como si su madre no le hubiera contado todo sobre Tador.

_ Joder, Rose. Eres médico y adulta. Deja la timidez atrás, en la Tierra._

Rosalie cuadró los hombros y luego arrojó la colcha sobre la cama, junto a la mochila. El aire frío circuló a su alrededor y dio un paso hacia la cama y a su deseada mochila.

Una brusca inhalación de aire por parte Emmett casi la hizo sonreír. Al menos no era la única afectada aquí. Nada como levantar el orgullo femenino para hacerlo algo más fácil.

Sin mirar hacia él, abrió el bolso y se inclinó para revolver el contenido, muy consciente de que sus pechos se balanceaba al nivel de los ojos de Emmett.

Su mano se cerró en torno a un conjunto de sujetador y tanga de encaje amarillo limón. Profundizó y encontró un par de pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta de algodón con el cuello en V, algunos calcetines y su cepillo. Los dejó sobre la cama y se puso el tanga, sintiendo la mirada de Emmett calentándola siguiendo todos sus movimientos mientras se subía el tenue trocito de encaje hasta su sitio. Después se puso el sujetador, y en cuanto se abrochó el gancho delantero y ajustó sus pechos dentro de las copas de encaje, no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo a Emmett.

Para su mérito, su mirada se trasladó de inmediato a los ojos en lugar de quedarse en su recientemente cubierta anatomía. Mantuvo una pequeña sonrisa maravillada y temerosa, sin asomo de vergüenza.

—Creo que el amarillo es mi nuevo color favorito.

Ella se echó a reír y el sonido rompió la fuerte tensión sexual que circulaba dentro de la habitación.

—**N**o sé—, dijo ella en broma mientras alcanzaba sus pantalones vaqueros—. Creo que prefiero el color de tu ropa interior.

Una repentina imagen mental de Emmett sentado en la cama con toda su gloriosa piel desnuda pasó por su mente.

—Yo no llevo nada—. Su mirada bailaba con diversión, y ella se volvió para ponerse los pantalones vaqueros.

—¿En serio? —preguntó inocentemente mientras se ponía la camisa. Como si cada centímetro de su increíble cuerpo no quemara en su imaginación para un posterior estudio—. Voy a tener que prestar más atención la próxima vez.

Emmett esperó mientras Rosalie se ponía los calcetines y las zapatillas de tenis y cepillaba su largo y rubio pelo hasta que flotó alrededor de sus hombros en una cascada de oro.

Ella lo había sorprendido cuando dejó caer el edredón y se vistió delante de él. La mitad Cunt en ella lo hubiera podido hacer, pero se había criado como un ser humano, y la modestia estaba muy arraigada en esa cultura.

No era que no hubiese apreciado el panorama.

Había tenido tiempo suficiente para imaginar cuán atlético y tonificado parecía su cuerpo cuando estuvo acurrucada contra él durante todo un día y una noche. Y a pesar de que Emmett creía tener muy buena imaginación, había palidecido en comparación con la realidad.

Su dura polla latía dentro de su pantalón recordando el contacto del roce contra el bien formado culo esta mañana cuando ella se despertó.

Vanessa, la doncella de la reina, había desnudado a la Sanadora y la había metido en la cama. En el momento en que le habían permitido verla, sus pálidos hombros y los brazos era todo lo que podía ver por encima del grueso edredón. Lo que sólo había servido para poner a volar su imaginación acerca de todos sus atributos.

—Por cierto, creo que no te di las gracias—, dijo mientras echaba el cepillo dentro de la mochila y cerraba la cremallera—. Siento mi reacción anterior. No estoy acostumbrada a despertar desnuda en una situación que no recuerdo.

—¿O con un hombre que acabas de conocer?

Una sonrisa floreció en sus labios y encendió su rostro entero, haciéndola aún más hermosa.

—Exactamente—. Ella se encogió de hombros—. Creo que más bien fue el despertar _desnuda _con un hombre _desnudo_ que acababa de conocer, lo que me asustó un poco.

Él asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie para afrontarla.

—Quiero que sepas que si hubiera habido alguna otra marera de curarte no te hubiera colocado en esa posición sin tu consentimiento. Aunque debo admitir, que con excepción de mi dolorosa erección, no fue difícil para mí.

La comisura de su boca se arqueó, y ella lo miró por debajo de sus doradas pestañas.

—Te lo agradezco. Aunque no lo demostrara cuando me desperté—. Carraspeó como si fuera a cambiar de tema y miró a su alrededor—. A propósito, mencionaste la comida. Me muero de hambre. Y no puedo esperar a ver, bueno… todo.

Todo su cuerpo vibraba con curiosidad y emoción, lo que era un gran contraste con lo que había esperado.

—No pareces muy sorprendida por todo esto—. Hizo un gesto a su alrededor—. En tu lugar la mayoría de mujeres estarían confundidas, asustadas o no lo creerían—. Recordó que tanto la Reina Isabella como Alice, la Vidente, tuvieron esa reacción cuando llegaron.

Su rápida risa llenó la habitación y se sintió contra él como una caricia erótica.

—Yo no soy como las demás mujeres.

_ Hablando de subestimarla._

Ella frunció los labios como si estuviera eligiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente.

—Voy a admitir que estoy preocupada por mi padre, mis pacientes, mi clínica e incluso por la casa en la que crecí. Sin embargo, detenerme en eso no cambia nada—. Ella se encogió de hombros, su clara mirada azul teñida de tristeza—. Además, antes de que mi madre muriera, me contó todo acerca de Tador. He pasado toda mi vida con la esperanza de llegar a verlo, y la esperanza de que ambas razas entren en razón y vean que se necesitan los unos a los otros—. Todas las huellas de tristeza huyeron al ser sustituidas por el entusiasmo apenas disimulado.

Sus apasionadas palabras sorprendieron a Emmett. Sam le había hablado sobre el contenido de su reunión con los Cunt, pero él había estado demasiado ocupado asegurándose que ella estuviera viva e indemne para pensarlo mucho.

—Sam me habló sobre tu madre.

En realidad, Emmett había oído en el castillo los rumores sobre un tórrido romance entre Sam y Lilian, pero solo tuvo una muy limitada confirmación de Sam.

Hasta hacía unas semanas, cuando la Reina Isabella había derogado la vieja ley, a los guardias reales se les disuadía de tener cualquier tipo de relaciones comprometidas excepto con otros guardias. En aquel momento la abierta búsqueda de la joven Cunt por parte de Sam había causado un pequeño escándalo, pero tras la guerra, había perdido importancia rápidamente.

Él aclaró su garganta.

—Creo que estaban muy unidos antes de la guerra civil.

Las doradas cejas de Rosalie se fruncieron y apoyó los puños en las caderas, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado como si lo estudiara.

—Sam. ¿El jefe de tus guardias? ¿Ese arrogante que quería que dejara a Shiloh en el bosque? —Ella sacudió la cabeza—. Simplemente no parece el tipo de mi madre.

La diversión curvó los labios de Emmett.

—El mismo. Pero en cualquier caso. yo no lo juzgaría con demasiada severidad No ha pasado tanto tiempo en la Tierra como algunos de los más jóvenes Swan. El tiempo y las circunstancias pueden cambiar a la gente.

Emmett estiró el brazo para acariciar un trozo de su dorado pelo entre el pulgar y el índice. La textura sedosa, así como su dulce almizcle con aroma a canela penetró en él mientras memorizaba la sensación para más tarde.

Rosalie frunció el ceño y sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras lo observaba. Con gran renuencia, dejó caer su mano.

—Y tal y como te he dicho antes, los animales domésticos no son comunes aquí, y no tenemos gatos, por lo que él piensa que todos los animales son bestias salvajes a menos que sean un caballo, una vaca o un buey.

Rosalie parecía como si estuviera a punto de decir algo más, pero en su lugar negó con la cabeza de nuevo y dejó caer los brazos a los lados.

—¿Vamos?—Hizo un gesto hacia la puerta para que ella le precediera.

* * *

Veinte minutos más tarde por fin habían bajado las escaleras para reunirse para el almuerzo con el rey y la reina, el príncipe Jasper y Alice.

Rosalie había hecho miles de preguntas acerca de todo, desde el nombre de cada sirviente hasta la historia de alguno de los muebles. Sólo estando cerca de ella hizo que Emmett viera su propio mundo con ojos nuevos.

Se dio cuenta de lo orgulloso que estaba de su herencia y lo ansioso que estaba por mostrarle todo lo que tenía para ofrecerle si estaba de acuerdo en convertirse en la Sanadora que él sabía podía ser.

Su deleite, incluso con la más pequeña cosa, le recordó también lo mucho que él daba por sentado. Al fin y al cabo había crecido aquí, mientras que ella se había visto obligada a vivir como un paria en la Tierra. Hasta el día de hoy no se había dado cuenta de lo afortunado que en verdad era.

—¿Por aquí?— preguntó mientras señalaba hacia las grandes puertas dobles de madera que llevaban a la sala del trono, donde iban a reunirse durante el almuerzo. Cuando él asintió con la cabeza, ella abrió el camino con impaciencia y le tendió la mano al mayordomo, cuando se acercó. —Hola, soy Rosalie.

El envejecido mayordomo, que había estado en su cargo por mucho más tiempo del que Emmett había vivido, se inclinó ante ella pero no cogió su mano. No es que Emmett alguna vez hubiera visto al anciano tocar a alguien; probablemente no hubiera sido adecuado para un mayordomo, no es que fuera probable que Rosalie cediera a esa tradición.

—Bienvenida a Tador, Sanadora.

El mayordomo se levantó y miró a Emmett con un gesto de respeto.

—Mi señor. Les anunciaré.

—Gracias. ¿Cómo se llama?— le preguntó Rosalie antes que pudiera girar y alejarse, lo que tuvo el efecto de hacer que las cejas del viejo se arquearan con una expresión de genuina confusión en su curtido rostro.

Emmett frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta que él nunca había caído en preguntarle al hombre por su nombre. De hecho, ni siquiera se había preguntado si tenía uno.

El anciano había sido una parte más del castillo y, al igual que las paredes y las habitaciones, Emmett lo había dado por sentado sin darse cuenta o importarle que el hombre tuviera un nombre y una identidad más allá de la de mayordomo.

—Harry, mi señora.

—Encantada de conocerte, Harry—. Ella sonrió y, para sorpresa de Emmett, el mayordomo le devolvió la sonrisa como un colegial enamorado. Antes de este instante, Emmett habría apostado que el hombre era físicamente incapaz de sonreír—. ¿Qué trabajo hace aquí, en el castillo? —Ella se inclinó para transmitir confianza—. Estoy intentando aprender todo lo que pueda mientras esté aquí.

—Soy el mayordomo, mi señora.— El pecho del hombre se llenó de orgullo, y sus ojos color lavanda brillaron con deleite—. Mantengo la privacidad del rey y la reina y de cualquiera con quien decidan reunirse. También mantengo su calendario de reuniones, sus confidencias y gestiono el personal de la planta baja del castillo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que ocupa este puesto?

—Fui ascendido a mayordomo hará cien años la semana que viene, mi señora.

El shock atravesó a Emmett mientras Rosalie respiraba con rapidez. Él sabía que el hombre era viejo, pero no tenía idea que era _tan_ viejo. Dado que Emmett estaba en la treintena, supuso que en realidad aún no tenía una buena perspectiva sobre el envejecimiento Swan.

—Guau. Mi madre me contó historias fabulosas sobre crecer en Tador, pero apuesto que usted tiene algunas incluso mejores. ¿Estaría dispuesto a compartirlas alguna vez cuando esté libre?

—Por supuesto que sí, mi señora. —El hombre prácticamente sonrió a Rosalie—. Estaría más que feliz de contarle todo lo que quiera oír, dentro de unos límites, por supuesto, ya que no puedo revelar nada sobre los asuntos privados de los reyes. Pero he vivido muchos años de la historia de Tador y puedo contarle bastante sin perder la confianza del trono.

—Es un acuerdo entonces—.Rosalie extendió la mano y agarró la de Harry y no la soltó. Los ojos del mayordomo se abrieron por la sorpresa, pero se recuperó rápidamente. Hizo una reverencia y besó el dorso de la mano, ganando un rubor de Rosalie y el respeto a regañadientes de Emmett.

—Espero con impaciencia, mi señora. Debo decir que me recuerda mucho a su madre. Lilian era un torbellino de energía.

El hombre mayor se enderezó y le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Usted conoció a su madre?

—¿Usted conoció a mi madre?

Emmett y Rosalie preguntaron a la vez.

—Sí—, confirmó Harry—. Pasó algo de tiempo en el castillo hasta el…— Sus palabras se apagaron y un incómodo silencio siguió. Harry se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Le molesta que yo sea media Cunt-Denali y este aquí en Tador?— preguntó Rosalie a Harry de manera casual.

—No, mi señora, he estado aquí durante mucho tiempo. El suficiente como para saber que no todos los Cunts son malos y que no todos participaron en la rebelión contra la reina Renee y el rey Charles—. Sacudió la cabeza con tristeza—. Desgraciadamente, era tan difícil distinguir al amigo del enemigo entonces, y cuando la princesa fue secuestrada… las líneas que se trazaron cambiaron nuestras vidas para siempre.

Rosalie dio un beso rápido en la mejilla apergaminada de Harry, y el viejo se sonrojó como una virgen.

—Bien entonces—, dijo bruscamente—. Les anunciaré. Espero con impaciencia hablar con usted otra vez, Sanadora.

Un repentino pensamiento golpeó a Emmett, y estudió al mayordomo durante un momento.

—Harry—. Emmett colocó su mano sobre la puerta antes que el anciano la abriera—. ¿Sabe algo sobre las pasadas puestas en práctica del Triángulo?

El mayordomo asintió.

—Mi bisabuela me contó historias sobre ello, pero sé que la mayoría de la gente ha olvidado. Mucha de nuestra historia está en peligro de perderse si no tenemos cuidado, mi señor.

La respuesta del anciano no podría haber sorprendido más a Emmett si le hubiera golpeado en el plexo solar. Habían estado desesperados por una solución para salvar el planeta, y si Isabella no se hubiera tropezado con la mención en algunas de los diarios de los archivos de la Reina, se hubieran enfrentado con la eventual destrucción de su planeta de origen.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada cuando la reina Isabella lo sugirió?

La postura ya rígida de Harry se estiró aún más, y su boca se diluyó en una línea de desaprobación.

— No estoy en este lugar para ofrecer, mi señor. Sólo soy un fiel criado. Y, además—, resopló—, nadie me preguntó.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Apenas oyó a Harry mientras los anunciaba puesto que ella prefería estirar el cuello para no perderse ni un detalle de la sala del trono.

Con toda seguridad la estancia sería tan grande como su piso entero en la Tierra, construida en su totalidad con la piedra balda en blanco impoluto que había visto por todo el castillo. Una tapicería elaborada decoraba los muros y una línea de alfombra acolchada purpúrea dividía en dos la estancia desde las puertas hasta una tarima elevada en el muro posterior.

En dicha tarima se encontraban dos tronos de terciopelo púrpura junto a una pequeña mesa de madera oscura entre ambas. Shiloh comía en un bol de porcelana nívea con dibujos esmerados en la base de la tarima. Éste le dedicó una mirada rápida y bajó la cabeza para seguir devorando con su cola anaranjada ondeando de alegría tras su figura.

Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco. Al menos Shiloh se sentía como en casa.

El ruido de las sillas arañando el suelo de piedra llamó su atención hacia el lateral derecho de la estancia. Dos parejas permanecían en pie y la miraban expectantes, las manos de los hombres yacían con gesto protector sobre los hombros de sus respectivas mujeres.

Emmett y ella dieron unos pasos hacia delante, acercándose a ellos y parándose a metro y medio.  
La primera de las mujeres tenía una larga cabellera morena por debajo de la cintura, envolviéndola casi como si tuviera vida propia. La blusa corta de gasa morada le daba un aire exótico y voluptuoso, mostrando la parte inferior de sus generosos pechos, y la falda de gasa mostraba más de lo que dejaba a la imaginación.

Sin embargo, lo que más llamó la atención de Rosalie fueron los acuosos ojos marrones de la mujer. Nunca había visto unos ojos como los suyos, ni siquiera entre los guardias que había visto hasta ahora, y tuvo que resistirse las ganas de mirarla fijamente.

La segunda mujer era unos centímetros más baja que la primera, no con tantas curvas. Poseía una cascada oscura y voluminosa que adornaba su cabeza, un abundante enjambre de pecas tenues por su nariz y mejillas y unos penetrantes ojos azules. Vestía un top simple con escote en V y unos vaqueros. Sus modales estaban perfumados de una distensión y cercanía destacables, por lo que a Rosalie le cayó bien al instante.

A Rosalie le llamó la atención ver que la pelinegra no era Swan en absoluto, nunca había oído hablar de alguien de sangre real casarse con un humano, pero, o se equivocaba, o eso era lo que estaba viendo.  
Si así fuera, quizá los Swan estuvieran más abiertos a la reunificación que su propio pueblo hasta ahora. Un pequeño rayo de esperanza empezó a animarla por dentro.

Ambos hombres eran de complexión fuerte, con la misma piel palida que Emmett y la melena recogida con una coleta en la nuca. Sin embargo, a diferencia de los ojos de Emmett que de tan púrpura casi eran negros, los del primero eran de un verde esmeralda que contrastaban con los de la morena, y los del segundo le parecía miel derretida.

Ambos eran varios centímetros más altos que Emmett, y a pesar de ser de un color y unos rasgos parecidos, nunca los confundiría. El primero tenía un inconfundible aire de autoridad, mientras que del segundo se desprendía la misma afabilidad que de la pelinegra.

La mano cálida de Emmett sobre la zona baja de su espalda la sacó de su escrutinio de un sobresalto y echó a andar hacia el grupo. Al acercarse vio la mesa que flotaba entre ellos casi desbordante de comida, parte de ella, aún desconocida.

El aroma a carne cocinada y rico café inundaba su olfato, su estómago rugió con tanta fuerza que todo el mundo se sonrió. Rosalie sofocó una carcajada y colocó una mano sobre su estómago, prometiéndose en silencio que pronto lo alimentaría.

La morena se acercó y extendió su mano a modo de saludo. Alzo su curiosa mirada, aunque abierta y amistosa, enmarcada por su cara en forma de corazón, dado que Rosalie era varios centímetros más alta que ella.

—Bienvenida a Tador, Rosalie—, dijo mientras se daban la mano—. Soy la Reina Isabella, pero llámame Bella, por favor—. Sonrió y sus ojos perfilados con kohl brillaron de curiosidad—. Ven y toma asiento, seguro que estás hambrienta.

Una calidez que casi parecía una familiaridad súbita invadió el cuerpo de Rosalie, y entonces supo que podría llegar a ser amiga de esa mujer con facilidad.

Qué extraño le resultaba que su gente hubiera infamado tanto a la realeza Swan como para que los Cunt hubiesen intentado derrocarlos y hubieran terminado expulsados de su propio hogar. Y sin embargo, esta mujer resultaba especialmente amistosa y receptiva, al igual que Harry. Rosalie se preguntaba cuántos Swan más eran así.  
Antes de que Rosalie pudiera devolver el saludo, la reina llamó a uno de los hombres.

—Este es mi marido, el Rey Edward.

El rey tomó su mano y se inclinó sobre ella, dejando caer un cálido beso en el dorso de las puntas de sus dedos, tras lo cual le sonrió.

—Bienvenida a Tador, Sanadora. Espero que disfrutes de tu estancia aquí.

Las mejillas de Rosalie se sonrojaron y todos sonrieron salvo Emmett, quien frunció ligeramente el ceño. Entonces, la pelinegra extendió su mano.

—Antes de que los hombres inciten a Emmett a una pelea a puñetazo limpio y ello retrase nuestro desayuno, me presento: soy Alice, la Vidente—. Su mano era firme y rápida, su sonrisa, amplia y sincera. Rosalie se preguntó por un momento qué más podría ser una vidente de lo que ella podía deducir—. Y esta otra delicia de testosterona es mi marido, el Príncipe Jasper.

Jasper se inclinó sobre la mano de Rosalie, dejando caer un beso sobre los nudillos como lo había hecho el rey.

—Me encanta cuando me llama así—. Se enderezó y le guiñó un ojo, y cuando Emmett le soltó un gruñido de advertencia a Rosalie, Alice le dio un suave azote en el hombro a su marido.

—Muy bien, gente—, dijo la Vidente—, podréis liaros con Emmett más tarde. Dios bien sabe que se lo tiene merecido—. Le dirigió una cálida sonrisa a Emmett y Rosalie se preguntó qué historia habría entre Emmett y esta hermosa morena.

Se empezó a sentir celosa y ello le cerró el estómago, para su sorpresa. Acababa de conocer a ese hombre y no tenía más pretensiones que algo de sexo ardiente. Así que, ¿por qué el evidente afecto y el pasado entre él y esa despampanante pelirroja le hacían estar en guardia?

Eso no iba nada con su carácter. Casarse, tener hijos y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ello no era algo que hubiese entrado nunca en sus planes de vida.  
Algo de ello se debió reflejar en su cara, porque la Vidente añadió:

—Es una larga historia: Emmett y yo fuimos amigos durante la infancia. Desde entonces no nos hemos vuelto a ver hasta hace varias semanas, cuando conocí a Jasper—. Le levantó una ceja a Emmett, pero su aspecto serio se deshizo en una cálida sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
¿Varias semanas? ¡Joder!

Disimuló el alivio que le inundó al saber que no había habido conexión romántica alguna entre Emmett y la Vidente, aunque obviamente entendía lo fácil que sería acostumbrarse a tener cerca un hombre moreno y guapo, idea que, por cierto, debía mantener alejada de su cabeza dado que no se quedaría por mucho tiempo, si es que encontraba alguna forma de deshacerse de los asesinos, claro está.

Una comezón de arrepentimiento la invadió, por lo que presionó su estómago con la mano de nuevo, deseando en silencio que se fuera esa sensación. En vez de eso, dijo en voz alta:

—Encantada de conoceros a todos. Aprecio vuestra hospitalidad y lamento si he causado algún problema con mi repentina llegada—, comentó señalando a Shiloh, que ya había terminado de comer y se dirigía hacia ellos—. Espero que Shiloh no haya sido una molestia. Tiende a ir por su cuenta.

Alice se agachó a alborotar el pelaje anaranjado de Shiloh.

—Ha sido divertido tener a un gato al que malcriar. Es una de las cosas que echo de menos de la Tierra.  
Shiloh acarició la pierna de la Vidente y caminó ostentosamente sobre un montón de mantas acolchadas al lado de la pared, donde se enrolló en una gran bola anaranjada y se echó a dormir.

Emmett retiró una silla para Rosalie, y tras ella cada uno tomó su asiento alrededor de la mesa. Emmett se sentó a su lado. Él le proporcionaba una calidez sólida y reconfortante que intentó no disfrutar demasiado. Después de todo, su estancia allí no sería muy larga, se recordó a sí misma, aunque con más ahínco esta vez. Sería un problema para todas las partes involucradas si se encariñaba o se acostumbraba demasiado a la compañía de Emmett.

Todos tomaron comida, llenaron sus platos y comenzaron a pasarse las fuentes entre sí con una camaradería tan natural que le hizo ver a Rosalie que solían comer juntos. Sus ojos avistaron una especie de pastel de carne con un olor paradisíaco, fresas recién cogidas, melones y otras frutas que no supo reconocer directamente pero que recordaba de las historias de su madre, así como pasteles daneses, jarras y garrafas llenas de agua, té y lo que debía de ser café a juzgar por el aroma tan tentador.

—Estamos contentos de que estés aquí—, dijo la reina, sacándola de un sobresalto de su escrutinio de la comida—. Hay mucho que nos gustaría tratar contigo, si no te importa hacerlo durante el desayuno.  
Emmett cogió una garrafa de café, Rosalie asintió con la cabeza y olió profundamente el rico aroma a café de vainilla que la envolvía.

—Alabada sea la Diosa—, dijo Alice mientras le pasaba un pequeño plato con crema y azúcar—. Me alegro de no ser la única cafetera en la mesa. Todos prefieren té masala chai o agua—. La Vidente arrugó la nariz y Rosalie sonrió.  
Se echó crema y azúcar en el café y lo agitó sin prestar atención mientras se giraba hacia la Reina Alyssandra.

—Emmett mencionó que necesitaba un médico. Estaré encantada de ayudar a quien sea mientras estoy aquí. Que yo sepa nunca he tratado a un Swan de pura cepa, pero dado que son una raza tan parecida a los Cunts, con quienes estoy muy familiarizada, estoy segura de que los tratamientos serán similares.

Rosalie se echó una adecuada cantidad de pastel de carne en el plato.

—He tratado a varios Swan mestizos, pero principalmente por quemaduras de energía o escasez de energía debido a la falta de energía sexual… – Su voz se fue apagando al darse cuenta de que había un silencio tenso en el ambiente.

Todos en la mesa intercambiaban miradas y Rosalie se quedó quieta con el tenedor de camino a su boca, hasta que lo fue dejando lentamente.

—Al parecer hay bastantes cosas que no estoy entendiendo de toda esta situación. ¿Por qué no vamos directos al grano? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que esperan que haga por ustedes?

Emmett colocó amablemente una mano entre los hombros de Rosalie, justo por encima del asiento de la silla. Ella se enderezó al sentir el tacto y se giró.

—Dije que necesitábamos una Sanadora, no una médico—. Emmett le miró fijamente a los ojos mientras ella intentaba entender sus crípticas palabras—. Aunque son similares, no son lo mismo aquí.

Rosalie apartó su mano.

—¿Y por qué no me lo explican todo para que pueda entender exactamente lo que me están pidiendo?  
Emmett se limpió la boca con la servilleta antes de dejar caer la tela blanca en su regazo.

—Es lo justo—. Señaló el plato con la cabeza y dijo: —¿por qué no comes mientras hablamos?

Pensó en ser cabezota y negarse por principios, pero no había comido en más de 24 horas, y su cuerpo necesitaba alimento. Gracias a la oferta de Emmett de su energía sexual tácita, se sentía bastante bien en comparación, pero ni siquiera Cunts y Swan podían sobrevivir sólo con energía sexual.

—De acuerdo, soy toda oídos.  
Su primer bocado de pastel de carne disolvió en su boca un sabor celestial a carne especiada de vacuno asada y hierbas, a lo cual ella cerró los ojos y gimió de placer sin pensarlo dos veces.  
Se oyeron risas disimuladas por la mesa e inmediatamente abrió los ojos mientras las mejillas se le sonrojaban.

El rey Edward dejó entonces el tenedor y dijo:

—El cocinero real tiene mano con los pasteles de carne. Son uno de mis platos favoritos desde que era pequeño.  
Rosalie tomó otro bocado con el que tragarse la vergüenza mientras esbozaba una sonrisa forzada.

—Supongo que he estado alimentándome yo sola demasiado tiempo—, dijo dirigiéndole una mirada a Emmett—. Perdone. Por favor, continúe—, dijo antes de llevarse otro bocado a la boca.

—No estoy muy seguro de cuanto sabes de la historia de Tador, por lo que te daré un repaso de lo más relevante.  
Rosalie asintió con la cabeza y sorbió algo de café que se parecía sospechosamente al de Starbucks, lo cual no era un problema para ella.

—Cuando Victoria supo que estaba perdiendo la guerra civil, secuestró a Isabella y a su niñera y las llevó a la Tierra.

Rosalie frunció el ceño y miró a Bella. Harry le había contado algo similar, pero no había caído en la cuenta de que se refería a la reina hasta ahora.

—Recuerdo haber oído rumores de un miembro de la realeza Swan capturado durante la guerra, pero nunca supe que habían secuestrado a la heredera al trono.

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

—Crecí como el patito feo de la familia de Victoria, ignorante de mi linaje Swan o siquiera del Cunt. Me criaron básicamente como una humana enferma.

Saber de una niña que había sido criada de semejante forma era algo que despertaba la furia de Rosalie. Como médico, había visto las muchas cosas horribles que los humanos, e incluso los brujos, se hacen mutuamente, y nunca se acostumbraría a ello.

Por no hablar de lo desconcertante que era para Rosalie concebir cómo a esa mujer se le podría considerar fea en algún sentido. A pesar de que Rosalie nunca había llegado a hablar con Vitoria, la crueldad de la reina Cunt era legendaria.

—Mientras tanto—, prosiguió diciendo el rey Edward—, la Reina Renee y el Rey Charles se quedaron solos con su pena. No sé si conoces la simbiosis energética entre la reina y el planeta de Tador.

Rosalie negó con la cabeza. Su madre nunca le había contado nada al respecto.

—La reina y el rey escogido generan energía sexual que los sanan tanto a ellos mismos como al planeta, la reina sana al planeta y se asegura de que hay suficiente energía fluyendo en todo momento—. Tomó la mano de Bella y la apretó con fuerza, sabiendo que sus próximas palabras serían dolorosas para ella—. Sin embargo, a menudo la princesa de la corona adopta parte de la carga de esa responsabilidad cuando alcanza la pubertad. Y dado que Bella se hallaba en la Tierra y éramos incapaces de encontrarla, la carga de la Reina Renee fue mermando su fuerza y su salud.

Rosalie se limpió la boca con la servilleta preparándose para hacer la pregunta.

—¿Qué efecto tuvo eso en el planeta?

—Empezó a morir lentamente—. Las pausadas palabras de Bella estaban empañadas en su dolor—. Cuando regresé y accedí al trono, pude salvar a mi madre, pero el planeta estaba demasiado demacrado para devolverlo a su antigua gloria. Desde entonces hemos estado luchando una batalla con todas las de perder.

Una cascada de furia y rabia contra Victoria y todo el dolor y muerte que había causado le dificultó la respiración a Rosalie.

—Seguro que hay algo que puedan hacer—. Su mente lógica estableció un paralelismo evidente entre un cuerpo y el planeta: ante la escasez de energía el organismo muere lentamente, acelerándose el proceso a medida que se aproxima la defunción.

Sin embargo, Tador era algo más que un caso práctico para ella. Había estado soñando con visitar el planeta natal de su madre toda su vida, para ahora descubrir que se estaba muriendo. Una sensación de pérdida e impotencia amenazaba con sobrecogerla, pero ella se esforzó por desprenderse de ella, permitiendo que su mente lógica hiciera a un lado los sentimientos incómodos.

Bella asintió con la cabeza y se inclinó hacia delante, descansando sus brazos suavemente sobre la mesa.

—De hecho, ahí es donde entras tú.

—¿Yo?— Rosalie frunció el ceño confusa. Se mordió el labio inferior con la esperanza de poder detener el torrente de palabras, el cual ella presentía que podría cambiar su vida para siempre.

Y aun así, si había algo que pudiera hacer para salvar el planeta, ella sabía que lo haría, no sólo por la memoria de su madre, sino también por ella misma. A pesar de que todos los Cunt hubiesen sido expulsados justo antes de que naciera, este planeta era su historia y la futura herencia de sus hijos… si alguna vez se decidía a tenerlos. Afortunadamente, en esta edad moderna, las mujeres podían elegir tener hijos solas.

Bella asintió con la cabeza y retrocedió en su silla, estudiando a Rosalie durante unos largos segundos, como si la reina percibiera que Rosalie necesitaba tiempo para procesar esta nueva información.

—Hemos encontrado en los Archivos de la Reina una referencia a algo llamado el Triángulo que había sido instituido por reinas anteriores en una situación como esta.

El Triángulo. Eso fue lo que Emmett le preguntó a Harry. Colocó sus manos en su regazo e hizo un esfuerzo por tragar saliva mientras sentía que una ola de terror frío bajaba por su espalda.

—¿En qué consiste este Triángulo?

Bella miró a Rosalie fijamente a los ojos y a ésta le resultó imposible esquivar la mirada.

—Dos mujeres humanas con dones especiales se aparean con dos príncipes de sangre Swan. A la edad de veinticuatro años realizan una ceremonia de mayoría de edad y después una ceremonia para instituir el Triángulo. Tras ello, ayudan a la reina a mantener el equilibrio de energía hasta que el planeta esté totalmente sanado y el Triángulo ya no hace falta, lo cual suele suceder al cabo de una o dos generaciones.

A Rosalie se le puso la piel de gallina, hasta incluso temblarle el cuerpo.

—Una Vidente y una Sanadora—, dijo cuando llegó a entenderlo todo.

—Sí—, confirmó Bella instaurando así un silencio tenso en la mesa.  
Rosalie sintió un aleteo en lo más profundo de su estómago y se colocó la mano sobre él, un gesto que ya se estaba repitiendo mucho en la última hora.

—A ver si lo he entendido—. Un pequeño estallido de furia mezclada con pánico se hizo con ella. Miró en torno a la mesa, encontrándose con la mirada de todos antes de mirar de nuevo a Bella—. ¿Quiere que me… aparee… con Emmett y viva aquí como parte de una batería sexual gigante para el planeta hasta que mis nietos nazcan y el Triángulo ya no sea necesario?— La idea en su totalidad sonaba ridícula y sus últimas palabras sonaron como una tenue risa.

—No, exactamente—, intervino Emmett—. Pero no te has alejado demasiado—. Ocultó su mirada, con su cabeza dirigida hacia abajo de modo que el pelo le cubría la cicatriz, como si estuviera protegiéndose de su rechazo.

Rosalie sacudió su cabeza, como si quisiera despertarse de este sueño realmente extraño. Y aun así, instintivamente sentía la verdad de todo ello. El revoloteo seguía aún en su estómago, pero ahora sabía que era entusiasmo y anticipación, más que miedo.

¿Qué cojones pasaba? ¿Estaba perdiendo el juicio? ¿Una Cunt mestiza y un príncipe Swan? Menuda versión más surrealista de West Side Story. Y a pesar de todo, había una sensación tan fuerte de coherencia en todo lo que había dicho la reina que Rosalie no podía obviarla.

—Dado que no buscan mis habilidades médicas, ¿qué es exactamente lo que necesitan de esta Sanadora?— Hubiera o no signos de ello, seguía reticente a creer sin más evidencias que ella era la sanadora que habían estado buscando—. ¿Y por qué están tan seguros de que yo soy esa?

—Te vi en una visión—, dijo Alice con naturalidad mientras se colocaba la melena negra tras su hombro—. Y hemos encontrado recientemente una estatua del Triángulo previo que creo que deberías ver antes de que tomes una decisión.

Rosalie apretó los labios. ¿Qué habría en la estatua que les hiciera pensar que la haría decidirse?

—Entonces, como Vidente que es usted, tiene visiones. ¿Qué se supone que debe ser capaz de hacer la Sanadora? ¿Sanar mágicamente a la gente?— Sus recuerdos le llevaron por un instante a pensar en su padre, aún inconsciente en el hospital en la Tierra. Estaba claro que no había sido capaz de sanarlo mágicamente, y no estaba tan segura de que pudiera dejar permanentemente la Tierra mientras él siguiera allí—. Me temo que mis habilidades médicas son algo más mundanas que todo eso—. Su voz sonó amarga, e hizo un esfuerzo por tragar saliva, esperando que nadie salvo ella se hubiese percatado.

Emmett se aclaró la voz.

—Tú ya tienes habilidades energéticas que nadie hasta ahora había visto. Puede que sea simplemente cuestión de averiguar cómo usar tu don enteramente.

—¿Qué habilidades energéticas?— preguntó antes de cerrar la boca al instante. La presión de las miradas de todo el mundo en la mesa era ya casi abrumadora cuando Rosalie recordó los portales cerrándose de improviso y las pocas veces que había sido alcanzada por rayos de energía. Sabía que nada de eso era normal, pero dado que había estado ocupada poniéndose a salvo, no se había dedicado a pensar en ello.

Emmett le dedicó una sonrisa amable, como si supiera adonde le habían llevado los recuerdos, pero entonces él se giró al resto del grupo, claramente dejándola fuera.

—Sam tuvo que pedirle su ayuda para mantener abiertos los portales. Cada vez que intentaba cruzarlos, se cerraban. Además, he visto cómo le disparaban rayos de energía a bocajarro en dos ocasiones, y sólo parecían darle más energía, casi como si la absorbiera toda.

—Si puede absorber energía, puede aprender a redirigirla—, dijo Jasper, el marido de la Vidente, quien no había dicho nada aún desde el saludo—. Puede que sólo sea cuestión de trabajar con ella, Emmett.

A Bella se le iluminaron los ojos de entusiasmo.

—¡Claro y…!

—Espera—. Rosalie dejó su tenedor y se recostó sobre el asiento, mirando a todos a los ojos antes de proseguir. El ambiente de tensión silenciosa podía con su autocontrol, sobre todo porque se ponían a hablar de ella como si no estuviera ahí para oírlo—. Aprecio esta charla, pero me gustaría mucho ser parte de ella en vez de una simple observadora mientras habláis de mí.

Un silencio abrumador se hizo con la mesa hasta que Alyssa asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

—Tienes razón. Mis disculpas—. Los labios de la reina se transformaron en una delgada línea hasta que soltó un resoplido—. Esta situación ha sido nuestra principal preocupación desde que llegué a Tador. No quisimos hacerte sentir como un medio para alcanzar un fin. Tu aportación, así como tu consentimiento, serán una parte muy importante de todo esto.

—Gracias—, murmuró Rosalie con una gran dosis de sarcasmo—. Me alegro de que tanto mi consentimiento como mi aportación sean importantes aquí. De hecho, tengo un comentario y algunas preguntas que hacer, si no les importa.

El rey Edward dejó la servilleta en la mesa y se recostó en la silla con el vaso de zumo aún en la mano.

—Por favor, pregunta cuanto desees. Queremos que puedas tomar una decisión con plena conciencia.  
Su voz sonaba refinada y educada, sin señal alguna de haberse ofendido por su comentario sarcástico. Gestos de asentimiento y murmullos de confirmación abundaban en la mesa.

—Déjenme que comience diciendo que sé que la reacción inicial a esto será un rechazo instintivo, pero les ruego que me escuchen. Soy consciente también de que sólo he estado aquí unos días, y lo poco que sé de Tador proviene de lo que me contó mi madre y de alguna de sus cartas que encontré tras su muerte.

Paró para tomar aire y fuerzas antes de continuar.

—Como médico, contemplo las cosas de forma algo diferente a la mayoría de la gente. Por ejemplo, Tador es un ecosistema en sí mismo, como la Tierra. Tras la guerra, cuando todos los Cunt fueron expulsados, el planeta perdió bastante de su energía natural con la que solía regenerarse.

Edward levantó una ceja morena y sus ojos se fijaron en un remoto y distante horizonte.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que, para resolver todos nuestros problemas, abramos todos los portales e invitemos a los Cunt a volver?

La voz del rey era amable pero Rosalie podía percibir un matiz de dureza de trasfondo.

—No exactamente, no. Sugiero que parte del desequilibrio y la razón por la que la reina anterior no pudo mantener

el planeta fue porque una de las principales fuentes de poder estaba ausente en el planeta y no sólo porque Bella hubiera desaparecido.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta y un silencio cargado de sorpresa reinaba en el ambiente. Rosalie prosiguió antes de que se pudieran reponer.

—Usted dijo que el rey y la reina generan energía sexual para sanar el planeta y a su gente pero, por otro lado, por mi madre sé que cada ciudadano puede también acceder a la energía del planeta según necesite. El ecosistema entero es simbiótico, no sólo el rey y la reina. Ellos dos son simplemente la parte que lo une todo. La cumbre de la cadena alimenticia, por así decirlo.

La Vidente apretó los labios y volvió a colocar su melena negro carbon sobre su hombro.

—Detesto decirlo, pero puede que tenga razón.

Cuando vio que los demás empezaban a poner pegas, Alice levantó la mano para detener sus arranques.

—Escuchadme—. Resguardó su mano en la de Jasper, como si quisiera coger fuerza y confianza a través de una simple conexión física—. Desde una perspectiva energética, lo que dice tiene sentido. Aunque los Swan son, de media, usuarios de magia más poderosos, los Cunt siguen siendo una especie nativa del planeta.

La madre de Rosalie había dicho lo mismo bastante a menudo, pero Rosalie seguía irritándose al oír decir que los Cunt eran menos poderosos, fuera cierto o no.

Alice tomó un sorbo de café y éste descendió por su garganta antes de continuar.

—Al igual que en la Tierra, desequilibrar algo en el ecosistema tiene sus consecuencias, aunque no se vean inmediatamente. La guerra civil fue un asunto de malestar social. A Tador eso no le importa realmente, lo que le importa es tener suficiente energía para sobrevivir y prosperar.

La Vidente echó una mirada a todos los comensales, relajándose visiblemente cuando veía que nadie interrumpía.

—Eso podría explicar las reacciones a veces violentas que hemos tenido que sufrir en el poder del planeta, e incluso la excitación sofocante que a veces experimentamos los unos con los otros. Y se está poniendo peor últimamente.

Emmett, sentado a su lado, silbó largo y bajo.

—Si la mitad de los Swan en el planeta ya intentaban averiguar cómo matarnos mientras dormimos por atrevernos a introducir humanos en nuestro linaje, imagínate una medio Cunt. ¿Cómo reaccionarían ante la simple idea de reintroducir Cunt de pura cepa? Puede que llegáramos a tener otra guerra civil.

Rosalie se recostó sobre su asiento y les dejó procesar la nueva información. No esperaba entusiasmo y aceptación general ni de los Cunt ni de los Swan en lo relativo al tema, sólo algo de reflexión y quizá el inicio de un plan a largo plazo. Pero al menos tenía la atención de todos.

—Miren, entiendo que esto es una pesadilla política, y no estoy sugiriendo que simplemente se abran las fronteras y dejar que el caos y el descontrol entren. De hecho, no estoy segura del todo de lo que estoy sugiriendo, pero creo que Alice lo ha explicado muy bien.

Le dirigió una sonrisa a la Vidente, agradecida por su apoyo.

—Aunque el Triángulo tenga éxito, puede que Tador no se reponga sin reintroducir parte de su especie nativa.

Bella se frotó las sienes, y Edward puso rápidamente una mano reconfortante en su espalda.

—Ya he insistido al consejo más de lo que planeaba con respecto al tema del Triángulo. Van a empezar a llamarme María Antonieta si les pido que consideren traer de vuelta a algunos de los Cunt.

Un pequeño hilo de esperanza se empezó a hilvanar en su corazón. La reina no había descartado totalmente sus ideas, era un comienzo. Empezó a esbozar un pequeño plan en su cabeza y, para su sorpresa, ninguna alarma interior parecía activarse.

Rosalie tomó aire y se lanzó antes de tener tiempo para pensárselo dos veces.

—¿Y si hiciera un poco más fácil al menos parte de esta situación?

—Por favor, adelante—, afirmó Jasper haciendo un gesto a uno de sus sirvientes para que pusiera más vino—. Creo que a todos nos vendría bien algo de fortaleza líquida mientras seguimos charlando, ¿no os parece?— Tomó la copa y susurró para sí: —al menos a mí sí.

Tan pronto como se llenaron todas las copas salvo la de la reina, que seguía bebiendo agua, Rosalie tomó un gran trago en busca de valor y se puso derecha.

—Sigo sin estar totalmente convencida de que yo sea la Sanadora que están buscando, pero no creo en las casualidades, y hay demasiadas como para que las ignore.

—Es decir… –quiso saber Emmett con su cascada negra de pelo aún sobre su cicatriz.

—Estoy dispuesta a participar y hacer lo que pueda para completar el Triángulo, pero con algunas condiciones.

—¿Así como así?— Alice la estudiaba con el ceño fruncido, con actitud de sospecha—. ¿Aceptas mudarte aquí, convertirte en compañera de Emmett, ocupar tu lugar en el Triángulo, lo cual significa tener sexo de alguna forma con los cinco, y todo lo que ello implica?

A Rosalie se le encogió el estómago ante la magnitud desproporcionada de lo que se estaba proponiendo, pero hizo un esfuerzo por tragar y le sostuvo la mirada a Alice mientras asentía con la cabeza.  
La Vidente entrecerró sus verdes azules y preguntó:

—¿Cuáles son las condiciones?

—En primer lugar, que mi padre sea traído aquí a Tador y que se le cuide de la mejor manera posible.

Bella tomó un sorbo de vino y analizó a Rosalie por encima del borde de la copa.

—Es humano, ¿no?

—¿Es eso un problema?— replicó rauda Rosalie.

—No, en sí mismo no. Pero por lo que nos ha contado Sam, está en coma. Tador tiene algunos poderes regenerativos para Cunt y Swan, pero puede que no sean suficientes para revivir a tu padre.

—Comprendo su condición, y estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme. Sólo necesito asegurarme de que esté a salvo, o no podré comprometerme a quedarme aquí.

—Es justo—. La reina alzó la copa. —¿Y qué más?

—En segundo lugar, Shiloh se quedará aquí conmigo.

—No hay problema.

Rosalie hizo un esfuerzo por tragar y siguió.

—Y necesitaré algunas cosas de nuestra casa en la Tierra, recuerdos que eran de mi madre.

—¿Eso es todo?— preguntó la reina con voz de cansancio.

Rosalie cerró los ojos y reunió coraje. No estaba segura de qué santo la había iluminado para seguir este camino, pero de alguna forma sabía que era el adecuado, por mucho que el pánico amenazara con hacer que el corazón se le saliera por la boca.

—Y si tengo que acceder a ello… –tuvo que mirar a Emmett antes de poder mirar de nuevo a la reina— y todo lo que ello implica, entonces quiero asegurarme de que se pone en marcha algún tipo de plan para reintroducir poco a poco parte de la población Cunt en Tador.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO NUEVE**

Garrett entró en la cámara privada de Victoria y se paró en seco.

El malestar serpenteaba por sus intestinos cuando notó el autoritario resplandor de Victoria en la cama donde estaba sentada, sus bien formadas piernas cruzadas bajo una mini falda, sus largos dedos envueltos alrededor de un vaso lleno de un líquido claro, probablemente vodka.

Un engreído destello de anticipación marcaba la expresión de los guardias desplegados por la habitación, una señal que no presagiaba nada bueno para él.

Se tragó el miedo que trataba de cerrar su garganta e hizo una nota mental para seguir el protocolo al pie de la letra y dejar que Victoria revelara su juego cuando eligiera. A la reina de los Cunts le gustaban los juegos mentales, así que tenía que andar con cuidado y no revelar más de lo que ya sabía.

Su intensa mirada azul lo quemó cuando bajó la barbilla y unió las manos a la espalda, esperando para ser reconocido. La energía de su descontento vibró a través del cuarto como algo vivo, irritando su piel en una acometida incómoda. El único sonido era la de su propia respiración agitada, que hizo eco en su cabeza como su agudizado miedo y ardió a través de él.

_ Ella lo sabe._

La claridad del pensamiento lo sorprendió y supo inmediatamente que Marco se lo había contado. Garrett se tragó una maldición.

Si lograba sobrevivir a las próximas horas se aseguraría que Marco pagara por esto.

—Estoy muy disgustada contigo, Garrett.

La voz de Victoria era familiar y tranquila. Garrett se opuso al impulso de levantar la barbilla y mirarla, lo que sólo le traería más disgustos. El ruido de un crujido le dijo que estaba de pie.

—Creí ser bastante indulgente la última vez que manifestaste tu interés en sobrepasar tu rango—. Sus pies calzados con sandalias de tiras negras entraron en su abatida mirada cuando ella lo rodeó con pasos lentos—. Y sin embargo, ahora llega a mis oídos que deliberadamente y a mis espaldas, te has atrevido a hablar en mi nombre.

Se puso rígido cuando sus peores miedos se hicieron realidad. Sus ambiciones habían anulado su paciencia, y pagaría a no ser que pudiera poner en duda lo que Marco le había contado. Sabía de primera mano cuán crueles podían ser los castigos de Victoria.

La frustración burbujeaba, oscura y caliente; sabía lo mucho que Victoria ansiaba la dominación sexual. Había pensado que podría reemplazar su orgullo si se enteraba, pero haberlo calculado mal quemaba dentro de su pecho.

Ella se inclinó hasta su oído y le susurró:

—¿Cómo te atreves a traicionarme, después de todo el favor que te he mostrado? Solo por el insulto, no tendré piedad en tu muerte.

No había cólera en su voz, lo que lo asustó más que cualquier otro signo externo de la furia de Victoria.

Su pene se endureció dentro de sus jeans cuando pasaron por su mente las escenas de otras muertes dolorosas a manos de Victoria. No tenía ningún deseo de morir, pero si ese hecho era inevitable, por lo menos iba a disfrutar de su fallecimiento. Victoria no era nada sin la invención de elaboradas sentencias de muertes sexuales.

—Guardias. Llevad a cabo mis instrucciones al pie de la letra, sin magia, ni sexo. Y si se atreve a pronunciar mi nombre… cortad su lengua.

El choque lo golpeó cuando las connotaciones de las palabras de Victoria cayeron sobre él. No sólo le negaba su presencia, sino que también le iba a dar la muerte de un simple humano.

Su cabeza se levantó a tiempo para mostrar el resultado de su lenta trayectoria hacia la puerta.

—Victoria, por favor…

Se detuvo en seco y se puso rígida, pero no se giró para enfrentarse a él. En su lugar, hizo un pequeño gesto y los guardias lo rodearon por todos lados, con la anticipación brillando en sus ojos.

Apenas había escuchado el clic de la puerta cerrándose detrás de Victoria cuando los primeros golpes le llegaron a su estómago, dejándolo desmadejado en el suelo y roto a sus pies.

Las fuertes patadas y los golpes le llovieron por todos lados, y el quemante dolor llegó cortándolo cuando su nariz y sus costillas se rompieron, y el cartílago se destrozó rasgando la piel.

El tiempo perdió todo significado cuando el dolor en su interior se convirtió en una larga secuencia de ardiente agonía.

Por último, los golpes se hicieron más lentos hasta detenerse y Garrett oró por un indulto. Podría sobrevivir a la paliza si hubiera una posibilidad de probarse a sí mismo y volver a congraciarse con Victoria.

Garrett tosió mientras aspiraba aire a sus pulmones, acompañado de un intenso dolor y del fluido burbujeando dentro de su boca, la sangre de sabor metálico. Volvió la cabeza hacia un lado y escupió la mayor parte. Parpadeó los ojos hinchados tanto como pudo. En unos minutos más, sabía que no sería capaz de ver nada en absoluto.

Uno de los guardias le puso la bota sobre el pecho, apretando, mientras otro agarraba su rostro y tiraba para abrir su boca. Algo duro y frío sujetó la punta de su lengua y un terror descomunal recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando tiraron de ella todo lo que pudieron y más. Un dolor punzante atravesó su lengua cuando el enorme guardia cortó el grueso músculo. La sangre manó al mismo ritmo frenético del corazón de Garrett y las glándulas salivares lo patearon a toda marcha.

Un pánico helado hundió sus garras en él, y un grito agudo brotó desde el fondo de su garganta. Se convirtió en un gorjeo cuando la sangre caliente llenó su boca, reuniéndose en la parte posterior de su garganta junto con el río de saliva, haciéndolo toser y farfullar.

_Tal vez me ahogaré en mis propios fluidos antes que me golpeen hasta la muerte…_

La visión de Garrett se volvió borrosa. Cerca de la inconsciencia por el intenso dolor, la enfocó en el alumbrado mientras la negrura lo rodeaba.

La última cosa que oyó fue la profunda risa masculina de los guardias cuando la paliza comenzó otra vez.

* * *

—Bueno, ella parece agradable en un estilo _yo puedo patearte el culo a mi manera_.

Alice empujó los alimentos alrededor del plato con el tenedor, contenta por que Jasper y el Rey Edward hubieran salido poco después que Emmett y la Sanadora. Ella quería que Bella aceptara a la Sanadora. No es que pensara que Bella sería menos comunicativa alrededor de los hombres, pero entre mujeres a veces la conversación fluía mejor en un ambiente libre de testosterona.

Alice se sirvió más café y añadió una buena dosis de crema y azúcar antes de meter un rebelde rizo rojizo detrás de la oreja.

—Por lo que dijo Sam, creció como una virtual paria, no del todo humana y no del todo Cunt—. Echó un vistazo a Bella, notando el modo como la reina mordisqueaba el borde de una masa de hojaldre—. Casi creo que es más fácil crecer sin saber nada de todo esto. Más o menos como tú y yo lo hicimos, y después aceptar los hechos.

Bella frunció el ceño, como si reviviera el pasado, y de inmediato Alice lamentó causarle dolor a su amiga.

Se habían conocido hacía escasas semanas, pero Bella se había convertido en la hermana que Alice había deseado toda su vida. Ella sólo esperaba que la Sanadora se fundiera en su vínculo fácilmente y no exigiera demasiado.

—Lo siento, Bells. Olvidé cuántos miserables años pasaste siendo tratada por Victoria y el resto de tu supuesta familia, peor que si fueses su mascota.

—No te disculpes. Admito que aún tengo un poco de resquemor cuando se trata de Victoria, pero no puedo arrepentirme por todas esas circunstancias, ya que me convirtieron en la mujer que soy hoy en día. Y estoy muy contenta con quién soy—. Ella sonrió, y Alice observó con alivio que ningún rastro de dolor empañaba la expresión de Bella.

—Tengo la impresión que nuestra nueva Sanadora es una idealista—.Alice se mordió el labio inferior mientras le daba vueltas en su mente a todo lo que había aprendido sobre la Sanadora—. Incluso después de ser evitada como una paria, se hizo médico para ayudar a ambas razas de hechiceros. Y Sam mencionó que se había acercado al consejo Cunt para hablar sobre la reunificación; al parecer, fue la reunión que Emmett interrumpió la noche que la encontró.

Bella se rió entre dientes.

—Tiene pelotas, voy a concederle eso. Aunque después de todo lo que ha pasado, no veo a ninguna de las dos razas aceptar cualquier tipo de reconciliación fácilmente. Hay veinticinco años de dolor y desconfianza entre nosotros.

Su suave mirada lavanda adquirió una calidad remota, que hizo a Alice asumir que Bella pensaba en su propio maltrato a manos de los Cunt.

Alice se bebió el café a sorbos y estudió a Bella por encima del borde de la taza. El pelo negro de la reina se derramaba sobre sus hombros, unas trenzas diminutas adornadas con cuentas lavanda salpicadas en todas partes.

—No puedo creer que no haya podido entender antes todo eso de la ley de causa y efecto de la energía. Ella tiene razón; tienen que haber efectos a largo plazo al expulsar a una raza entera de un planeta. Quiero decir, desde un punto de vista energético, todas la entidades que están en un mismo ambiente están interrelacionadas. Esto es una de las primeras cosas metafísicas que aprendí, aún antes que entendiera como reponerme de mis visiones.

Un pequeño surco apareció entre las cejas oscuras de la reina, y ella se encontró con la mirada de Alice.

—No te castigues demasiado; ninguno de nosotros lo había pensado, tampoco.

—¿Vas a estar de acuerdo? Sobre los Cunt, quiero decir.

—No lo sé. Por mucho que me duela admitirlo, puede ser un paso que tengamos que dar.

Bella se encogió de hombros y se recostó en su silla, lo que hizo que la gasa se subiera hasta la mitad, dejando al descubierto no sólo la curva inferior de sus llenos pechos, sino también el borde inferior de su oscura areola.

Alice resistió las ganas de estirar el brazo y tocarla. Su cuerpo, obviamente, ansiaba la energía sexual ya que había saciado su hambre de comida.

—Por mucho que quiera negarlo, lógicamente, la supresión repentina de todos los Cunt podría haber hecho que fuera mucho más difícil para mi madre mantener al planeta. A esto se añade el dolor de perder a su hija y…— su voz se apagó obstruida por la emoción, sus ojos brillaron por las lágrimas contenidas.

—Y—, agregó Alice—, también te exime de la culpa que has venido sintiendo en torno a que tu ausencia fue la única responsable tanto del deterioro de la salud de tu madre y como la del planeta.

Una risa aguada salió de Bella.

—Algo hay de eso—. Se secó las lágrimas con la servilleta—. Es demasiado para aceptarlo en tan poco tiempo.

Alice asintió con la cabeza mientras bebía su café. Esta mañana, si alguien le hubiera dicho que la Sanadora estaría de acuerdo en tomar parte del Triángulo, hubiera apostado a que todos estarían extasiados en este momento. Sin embargo, esta última condición echó muy lejos los planes tan cuidadosamente trazados.

—Voy a hablar de esto con Edward cuando se calme un poco mas, pero no creo que tengamos otra opción, ¿verdad?

Alice había oído a Sam y al resto de guardias hablar de la rapidez con que progresaba la destrucción del planeta. Cosechas sin precedentes se marchitaban y morían, y cada vez más Swan se trasladan de las zonas periféricas más cerca del castillo, simplemente para sobrevivir.

—No creo que tengamos mucho tiempo antes de que todo este asunto se discuta—. Suspiró mientras le echaba un vistazo a Bella—. Si Tador está muerto, no vamos a tener que enfrentar la cuestión de la unificación; pero si le damos la bienvenida a los Cunts, corremos el riesgo de otra guerra civil. Parece que estamos un poco atoradas en ambos sentidos.

Los labios de Bella se curvaron en una débil sonrisa.

—Gracias por la valiente actualización—. Dejó caer su servilleta y se apartó de la mesa—. ¿Por qué no vamos a calmar a nuestros hombres y, a continuación encontramos a la Sanadora y la llevamos a ver la estatua? Eso, al menos, sabemos que hay que hacerlo.

Alice empezó a estar de acuerdo, pero su campo de visión flaqueó y se volvió gris por los bordes, trayendo consigo una sensación de vértigo y náuseas. El familiar signo del inicio de una visión. Se apresuró a bajar la taza y se agarró al borde de la mesa antes que la visión se la llevara y se encontrara con una falda llena de café caliente.

—Supongo que debemos tener en cuenta todas sus condiciones mientras seguimos adelante con los preparativos para el Triangulo, en caso que… —Las palabras de Bella se cortaron abruptamente, y una mirada de entendimiento alisó su entrecejo—. ¿Una visión?

Alice intentó asentir con la cabeza o incluso hablar, pero el gris se cerró en torno a ella hasta que se la tragó entera. Se le puso la piel de gallina mientras parpadeaba y se daba cuenta que estaba en el patio trasero del castillo.

Caía una ligera lluvia, formando pequeños círculos helados en su ropa y su piel. El aroma fresco y limpio de la lluvia lleno sus sentidos, y miró a su alrededor, observando las plantas marchitas y la marcada ausencia de aves e insectos. El pánico clavó las garras en sus entrañas al darse cuenta que esto muy bien podría ser el futuro de Tador. Unas voces masculinas detrás de ella la hicieron girar.

Sam, el capitán de la guardia, le estaba dando la mano a un alto hombre Cunt que usaba pantalones oscuros y una camisa abotonada. La larga cola de caballo de cabellos canos y rubios, capturados en la parte posterior de su cuello, parecía fuera de lugar en alguien vestido tan profesionalmente.

—Nunca pensé que estarías dispuesto a abrir un portal para mí y mi gente otra vez—, dijo el rubio con una voz de profunda resonancia. Sam se echó a reír, y el timbre familiar de su voz hizo que el estómago de Alice se enturbiara.

¿Sam fue el responsable de la destrucción?

Las historias sobre la guerra civil suavemente susurradas y la parte que incumbieron a Sam llegaron a ella a los pocos días de su llegada a Tador. Sin embargo, igual que todos los demás, ella había asumido que fue traicionado por su amigo. Pero, ¿y si se equivocaban en todo y Sam era un traidor?

El hombre rubio se dio la vuelta y su pálida mirada azul celeste quemó a Alice con tal intensidad, que ya no se sentía helada por la lluvia.

_ ¿Cómo puede él verme dentro de una visión?_

Una rubia ceja se elevó junto con una pícara sonrisa. Un caliente impulso de miedo la dejó sin aliento apretando más y más hasta que sus pulmones le dolieron y su garganta se cerró.

—¡Alice!

Le ardió la mejilla y parpadeó cuando el rostro de Bella tomó forma delante de ella. Después de unos segundos se dio cuenta que Bella la había abofeteado para traerla de vuelta al presente. Tragó saliva antes de intentar hablar.

—Estoy bien.

—No suenas bien, y parece que acabas de ver un fantasma—. Bella presionó un panecillo en la mano de Alice y le ordenó comer—. Nunca te he visto tan aterrorizada durante una visión. ¿Qué pasó?

Ella obedeció sin decir nada y se tragó cada bocado, a pesar que sentía la garganta herida y que sus pulmones todavía le ardían. Ella, más que nadie, sabía que las visiones se pueden interpretar de muchas maneras. A menudo había sucedido que lo que había visto acababa teniendo un significado totalmente diferente a lo que había pensado originalmente.

Y, sin embargo, sus sistemas de alarma interno le gritaron que esta visión era un resultado que no quería ver que llegara a pasar.

—¿Alice?— la llamó Bella. Ella levantó la mirada hacia la reina.

—Digamos simplemente que no estoy segura, pero creo que van a llegar tiempos muy duros.

* * *

Emmett siguió a Rosalie, notando la rigidez de sus hombros y la majestuosa inclinación de su barbilla. Poco después de que ella hubiera anunciado su última condición se excusó de la mesa y Emmett la había seguido rápidamente.

—Sanadora.

Ella se detuvo y se volvió hacia él, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta que sostenía a Shiloh contra ella como un escudo. Su rostro seguía siendo una máscara de calma, pero sus ojos azules eran tormentosos. De pronto se sintió incómodo allí de pie frente a ella. ¿Qué se le decía a una mujer que acababa de aceptar ser tu futura compañera?

—¿A dónde vas?

—Pensé que sería más fácil para todos vosotros discutir mis condiciones, sin mi presencia—. Su voz estaba en calma pero con un borde afilado.

Él la estudió durante un largo rato y, no por primera vez, le hubiera gustado poder escuchar sus pensamientos o ver el interior de su mente.

—¿Por qué estás realmente de acuerdo con el Triángulo?— No tenía la intención de soltarlo así, pero ahora que había salido esperó la respuesta con anticipación y temor a partes iguales.

Ella acarició distraídamente con los dedos la piel de Shiloh, y el silencio cayó entre ellos durante un largo rato, mientras parecía ordenar sus pensamientos.

—Por varias razones. En primer lugar, porque mi capacidad de ayudar en la Tierra ha sido severamente restringida por los asesinos que quieren matarme. Así que también podría ser capaz de hacer algunas cosas buenas aquí—. Ella echó un vistazo hacia el felino que ronroneaba, como si fuera más fácil no encontrar la mirada fija de Emmett mientras hablaba—. A causa de mi madre y su herencia, definitivamente siento un parentesco con el planeta. Pero es más que esto—. Cuando su mirada azulada se levantó para encontrarse con la de él, era clara y considerada, y solamente un poco triste—. He estado trabajando silenciosamente a favor de la reunificación durante mucho tiempo, una causa que asumí cuando mi madre murió. Ahora tengo una buena posibilidad para hacerla realidad—. Ella encogió los hombros—. En cuanto al resto, no puedo explicarlo, pero creo que debo estar aquí.

Un delgado hilo de cólera se rizó a través de Emmett, sobresaltándolo por su intensidad. Ella no había mencionado nada sobre su calmada aceptación de tenerlo a él como su compañero; todo su razonamiento era sobre Tador y su propia herencia.

—¿Entonces estás dispuesta a compartir mi cama y tener a mis hijos como un medio de llegar a ese fin?— Él reconoció los fríos matices de su voz que se materializaban cuando estaba enfadado o dolido. Ella inclinó la barbilla en un arrogante ángulo y su mirada se volvió fría como el hielo.

—Sabía lo qué estaba acordando.

—¿En serio?— preguntó él mientras daba un paso acercándose, atrapando a Shiloh entre ellos dos—. ¿Qué clase de mujer negocia con su cuerpo y el resto de su vida por semejante acuerdo?

Sus ojos se estrecharon como ranuras cuando su comentario dio en el blanco, pero se quedó cara a cara con él y no mostró señales de retroceder.

—Sospecho que cualquier princesa Swan con la que te hubieras casado si el Triángulo no hubiera sido necesario.— Ella lo miró el tiempo suficiente para que Emmett sintiera el puñetazo en su tripa causado por su declaración antes de alejarse por el pasillo.

—Joder.

Se quedó de pie mirándola mientras calmaba sus atropellados pensamientos. Ella tenía toda la razón, maldita fuese. Al fin y al cabo había crecido sabiendo que se casaría por deber y no por amor. Lo había aceptado hacía mucho tiempo. O al menos eso pensaba.

Pero su aceptación informal de él como parte general del "acuerdo" no sólo había picado su orgullo, sino su corazón. Admitió para sí mismo que había tenido alguna pequeña esperanza de que, al igual que Edward y Jasper, encontraría algo más que una yegua de cría para continuar con la herencia Swan. Lo que quería era una amante, una compañera y una amiga. Al parecer eso no podía ser y debería estar agradecido por estar mucho más cerca de curar Tador. Se sacudió mentalmente.

—Contrólate, Emmett. Por lo menos acostarte con ella no será una dificultad.

Comenzó a recorrer el pasillo por el que había desaparecido momentos antes. Cuando dobló la esquina al final, apenas alcanzó a verla mientras dejaba a Shiloh y se escabullía por la puerta principal del castillo. Corrió hacia adelante, asintiendo a la criada que mantenía la puerta abierta para él.

Ella se quedó de pie, quieta, en mitad de las escaleras, con una expresión mezcla de deleite y asombro infantil. Emmett miró a su alrededor, tratando de verlo todo tal y como ella lo hacía.

El sol brillaba, lo que hizo que los colores vibrantes de las muchas flores, enredaderas, arbustos y aves, fuesen más ricos de lo que recordaba. Una brisa suave jugaba con los extremos de sus trenzas doradas que colgaban por sus hombros, y él pensó que podía oler su débil aroma de almizcle dulce y canela, incluso a través de los ricos olores de la tierra y la vegetación. Ella bajó varios escalones y luego levantó el rostro hacia el sol como si bebiera la energía ofrecida.

—Es aún más hermoso de lo que me había imaginado—, dijo apenas lo suficientemente alto para escucharla. Se volvió, y su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando lo vio de pie detrás de ella.

—Sanadora—. Cuando ella se puso rígida, se detuvo y volvió a intentarlo—. Rosalie. Mira, lo siento. ¿Por qué no probamos a mantener la anterior conversación de nuevo?

Ella no dijo nada, pero siguió mirándolo cautelosa.

—Las emociones están a flor de piel y yo no sé abordar muy bien el tema—. Cerró la distancia entre ellos y se detuvo un escalón por debajo de ella, apoyándose en el pasamanos, feliz cuando ella no se alejó.

Cuando ella entreabrió los labios, él tuvo el impulso de acariciar con el pulgar su maduro labio inferior. Los ojos de ella se oscurecieron inmediatamente hasta un profundo azul marino, como el cielo nocturno antes de una tormenta, y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

Al menos no era inmune a su toque, algo que lo complació. Y a partir de lo que podía decir de su reacción hacia Tador, ella podría ser feliz aquí. Tal vez con el tiempo podrían construir entre ellos algo más que solamente el deber. Tanto para Tador como para sí mismo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? — Ella tragó saliva, pero aun así no se apartó de él.

Tal vez pensó que esto, permitirle tocarla, era parte de su "deber". Esperaba que no fuera eso pero lo tomaría de momento hasta que pudiera tener más.

—Pedir disculpas.

No podía recordar haberse sentido atraído por una mujer como se sentía por ésta. Si estaba destinada a ser su compañera, confiaba bastante en el universo como para saber que serían el uno para el otro. Sin embargo, si había aprendido algo de observar a Edward y Jasper con Isabella y Alice, sabía que necesitaba darle el suficiente espacio para que abriera tanto su corazón como su cuerpo. Algo que definitivamente no era fácil para un hombre acostumbrado a entrar en acción.

Emmett bajó lentamente su rostro hacia el de ella, disfrutando del modo en que se abrieron sus ojos aunque aun no se retiró. Ella aclaró su garganta con timidez.

—Admitiré que hay una atracción entre nosotros.

—Atracción, y una mierda— dijo él con sus labios cerniéndose sobre los de ella—. Ambos sabemos que no es algo tan insulso como eso.

Los ojos de Rosalie se cerraron justo antes de que deslizara sus labios suavemente sobre ella y se dispusiera a tomar…

—¡Príncipe Emmett!

Emmett giró la cabeza para ver a Sam y otros tres guardias corriendo por las escaleras hacia ellos. Dio un paso delante de Sam, deteniendo su movimiento.

—¿Qué pasa, Sam?

Sam asintió con la cabeza hacia los otros guardias, que corrieron escaleras abajo y desaparecieron por el camino hacia la cascada.

—Después de casi veinticinco años de haber solamente Swan en Tador, sería mejor si permanecemos en guardia…

La explosión de una candente energía rosada golpeó a Rosalie en el estómago. Su boca se abrió en un grito de asombro, pero no se dobló ni se agarró el abdomen con las manos. En su lugar, extendió los brazos como si diera la bienvenida a la explosión y la risa se derramó por su garganta.

Un rápido impulso de temor bombeó a través de Emmett y se adelantó para entrar en la línea de fuego. Antes de llegar, los ojos de Rosalie se abrieron y una expresión de pánico se deslizó por su rostro repentinamente pálido.

_Es demasiado. No puedo asimilarlo todo,_ oyó su grito en la cabeza aun cuando no vio que sus labios se movieran.

La sorpresa congeló a Emmett por un instante antes que se impulsara a la acción y se lanzara hacia adelante para romper la conexión, preparándose para el dolor que lo acompaña incluso con su escudo de energía rodeándolo. En cambio, un grito resonó en algún lugar dentro de los jardines, y el rayo se cortó de forma abrupta antes de que lo tocara. Rosalie tropezó y Emmett la apoyó contra él, la energía seguía zumbando en ella casi en ondas visibles.

—Por favor… —susurró contra su hombro—. Por favor…

Maldita sea. Tenía que ayudarla a liberar parte de la energía antes de que el exceso producido en su interior la destrozara literalmente. Los dos guardias que habían desaparecido en los jardines aparecieron de nuevo arrastrando a un hombre Swan entre ellos, los dedos de los pies de las botas del hombre trazaban dos líneas detrás de él en la hierba.

—Traed a ese traidor hijo de puta,— dijo Sam a los dos guardias mientras se giraba hacia el restante guardia—. Cuida de él, yo bajaré a interrogarlo en cuanto vuelva en sí.

Las rodillas de Rosalie se doblaron, pero ella no se sorprendió cuando Emmett la alzó en sus brazos y corrió subiendo las escaleras hacia el castillo. Un vórtice de energía ardía en su interior como un millón de abejas picándola. Un miedo helado serpenteó a través de ella al darse cuenta que su cuerpo no podría ser capaz de controlar la agitada energía.

¿Había estado realmente de acuerdo en hacer esto a tiempo completo, aún con condiciones? ¿En qué había estado pensando? Se aferró a Emmett como a un salvavidas y con cada paso que daba la intensidad ardía más, y tuvo que concentrarse en el simple hecho de expulsar el aire de sus pulmones.

Las palabras que Emmett había dicho esta mañana volvieron a ella, junto con lo que había aprendido en el desayuno sobre el planeta y el Triángulo. Ella necesitaba un desahogo sexual para deshacerse de esta energía. Suerte para ella, que sabía de un tal príncipe Swan que había aceptado ser su "compañero" al que probablemente no le importaría hacer el trabajo.

Su piel comenzó a arder y el temblor aumentó las desiguales sacudidas que amenazaban con hacer repiquetear sus dientes dentro de su cabeza.

Su mirada encontró la de Emmett, y leyó la preocupación grabada en las profundidades de color morado oscuro. _Por favor…_ No estaba segura de haberlo dicho en voz alta, pero debió de hacerlo porque vio el reconocimiento en la expresión de sorpresa de Emmett.

—Estoy aquí, Sanadora. No te preocupes.

La agarró con más fuerza e incrementó el ritmo de sus pasos a través de los pasillos del castillo. Dobló una esquina demasiado rápido y se raspó el brazo y el codo contra la dura piedra Balda. El impacto lo dejó maldiciendo, pero siguió moviéndose. Ella apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro y cerró los ojos, rezando para que su cuerpo sobreviviera unos pocos minutos más.

Cuando Emmett llegó a la habitación donde se habían despertado esa misma mañana, pateó la puerta, la cerró detrás de él y se sentó en la cama con Rosalie acunada en su regazo.

El calor de su cuerpo vibraba contra su piel más sensibilizada en olas interminables que ondulaba a través de su cuerpo, mareándola.

—¿Sanadora?— dijo con voz suave.

Ella apretó la mandíbula y cerró los puños para soportar el ataque que continuaba en el interior de su cuerpo y se forzó a abrir los párpados. Por pura obstinación, juntó bastante energía como para hablar.

—Emmett, ayúdame—, dijo apretando los dientes.

El cuerpo de Emmett se tensó y buscó su rostro.

—Tomará mucho tiempo librarse de la gran cantidad de energía sexual acumulada. ¿Lo entiendes?

Su voz sonó tensa cuando le apartó el pelo de la cara y se lo puso con cuidado detrás de la oreja.

Distantemente, notó la piel arañada de su antebrazo y los surcos de sangre que habían salido la superficie. Pronto, las sensaciones anularon sus pensamientos, y se entregó a ellos. Por todas partes los ásperos dedos de Emmett tocaban, quemaban y se estremecían de necesidad.

_¡Maldita sea_! La impaciencia y la frustración la quebraron, y apretó los dedos en la parte delantera de la túnica de Emmett. Después que todo esto pasara aplaudiría su moderación, pero por ahora, lo necesitaba. Ella había hecho todo menos firmar sobre la línea de puntos, ¿por qué no acababa de darle lo que necesitaba?

Recogió las últimas reservas de fuerza que le quedaban y se inclinó hacia delante para presionar sus labios con los de Emmett.

Una explosión de poder estalló entre ellos, y el gemido de Emmett hizo eco a su alrededor. Deliciosas ondas de calor se enredaron a lo largo de su piel por todos los puntos donde sus cuerpos se encontraban y después rebotó hacia las paredes y los muebles, crepitando a lo largo de los bordes con un agudo zumbido.

El débil olor a fósforos quemados se elevó alrededor de ellos, pero no pudo ocultar el profundo aroma almizclado a bosques que siempre se aferraba en Emmett.

Rosalie cerró los ojos y se entregó a las sensaciones de Emmett explorando su boca. Sin cuidado Emmett los hizo rodar hasta que Rosalie quedó debajo él en la suave cama, su duro cuerpo amoldándose a su suavidad igual que la primera noche, cuando se encontraron. El remolino de energía en su interior se expandió para engullirlos a ambos, disminuyendo inmediatamente el dolor y permitiendo que disfrutara de la acometida del placer que serpenteaba a través de ella. Envolvió las piernas y los brazos alrededor de él por instinto, dándole la bienvenida al canto duro de su polla contra su núcleo, quemando tanto su conciencia como la energía contra sus sensibles terminaciones nerviosas incluso a través de los vaqueros de ella y de los pantalones de él.

Emmett machacó contra ella, una gran mano ahuecando la parte posterior de su cabeza, los dedos como lanzas a través de su pelo, mientras que su otra mano amasaba y exploraba su cintura y las caderas antes de ahuecar su culo y apretarla con fuerza contra él.

Ante su posesivo movimiento la energía en su interior gruñó queriendo más.

_¡Te necesito dentro de mí, maldición!_ pensó con furia.

El shock la golpeó y frunció la frente cuando Emmett rompió su febril beso y se apartó lo suficientemente lejos para poder mirarla.

—Cuando te tome será porque vienes a mí dispuesta, Rosalie Hale, no porque Tador lo juzga necesario o porque decidiste padecer mis atenciones por tu preciosa causa—. La cólera y la excitación se reflejaban en sus concisas palabras.

Ella abrió la boca para decirle que estaba más que dispuesta y cualquier otra cosa que necesitara oír. A la mierda su orgullo, lo necesitaba en su interior.

El poder entre ellos aulló con furia ante las palabras de Emmett, cortándola en rodajas en una dolorosa prisa, arqueando su cuerpo fuera de la cama y extrayendo en su lugar un salvaje grito desde la garganta.

Casi fuera de sí misma, sintió el aire fresco golpeándola mientras Emmett le quitaba la ropa de su entumecido cuerpo, al tiempo que ella se aferraba para cabalgar la ola de energía que corría a toda velocidad a través de cada terminación nerviosa.

Rosalie cerró los ojos con fuerza y se apoderó de la colcha con sus puños cerrados mientras se quedaba sin aliento en un intento de llevar suficiente aire a su cuerpo.

Cuando la caliente boca de Emmett se cerró en su dolorido pecho, se arqueó contra él ofreciéndose sin vergüenza.

La lengua de Emmett se arremolinó sobre su pezón bien moldeado, enviando flechas de ardiente excitación directamente a su coño. Los chupó, pellizcó y luego los calmó con besos con la boca abierta hasta que ella se retorció debajo de él, balanceando su cabeza de un lado a otro sobre la almohada mientras en silencio rogaba por más.

_ ¡Por favor… haz que me corra!_

Ella boqueó y después gimió cuando los dedos de Emmett acariciaron un camino por el vientre para bajar hasta sus hinchados labios vaginales. Trazó su hendidura lentamente mientras transfería la atención de su boca al otro pecho.

El torbellino de energía aulló y la tensó hasta que Rosalie se montó en el excelente filo entre el dolor y el placer.

Más allá de cualquier pensamiento, con sólo la sensación de la boca hambrienta de Emmett en su pecho y sus dedos hábiles entre sus muslos, la mantenía anclada a la realidad.

Cuando dos grandes dedos presionaron dentro de ella, un gemido se desbordó de su garganta y abrió los muslos de par en par, arqueándose contra la mano, esperando más. Antes que pudiera protestar, él deslizó sus dedos fuera y continuó provocando y explorando su raja, empujando dentro solo lo suficiente para provocarla y dejarla frustrada.

Igual que parecía hacerlo con todo, él la exploró lentamente, hasta que ella pensó que había memorizado cada centímetro de su coño.

Tocó, remontó y acarició sus labios, las arrugas sensibles de su ano, las paredes internas surcadas de su coño e incluso la extensión lisa de la piel entre su coño y su ano; por cualquier lugar menos por su dolorido clítoris. Todo el rato continuó amamantando sus pechos y la piel sensible de su estómago con su caliente boca.

_ ¡Me estás matando, Emmett!_

Incluso dentro de su cabeza, el pensamiento parecía desesperado y suplicante, pero en este momento ella mendigaría o haría cualquier cosa que la ayudara a alcanzar el clímax.

Casi a regañadientes, la punta de los dedos de Emmett se deslizaron de su raja para acariciar la parte inferior de su sedoso clítoris.

Ella abrió la boca y se arqueó en la cama cuando aplicó la cantidad justa de presión combinada con unos suaves círculos en el nudo apretado.

El mundo entero se ralentizó y bajó en espiral hasta el punto en el que la rugosa yema de los dedos de Emmett poco a poco se frotaba contra la punta de su clítoris. Rosalie contuvo la respiración, con miedo a romper el hechizo de la tormenta que se avecinaba.

Por último, el punto culminante que había estado esperando estallar en algún lugar profundo dentro de sus entrañas, poco a poco floreció a través de su cuerpo como el chocolate caliente y rico en un día frío. El placer la recorrió en una espesa ola y ella se entregó a la sensación de euforia que le recordaba flotar en una piscina caliente.

En lugar de la explosión que pensó que necesitaba y quería, esto fue más como una implosión que la dejó débil, blanda… y aliviada.

—Que me cuelguen.

El temor reverente en la voz de Emmett incitó a Rosalie a forzar la apertura de los pesados párpados.

Todavía inclinado sobre ella, su cuerpo cálido contra su cadera. Estaba apoyado en un codo mientras levantaba su otro brazo, inspeccionando el antebrazo donde antes había visto los arañazos y la sangre.

Su brazo estaba completo y sano, ningún rasguño en absoluto, apenas una extensión de piel dorada. Un goteo de pánico se encrespó dentro de su estómago, mareándola.

—Los rasguños tienen que estar en el otro brazo—, dijo ella, su voz sonaba desesperada e insegura. Ella pasó los dedos sobre su otro brazo, y cuando solamente sintió la suave piel debajo, se incorporó, empujando a Emmett hasta que lo sentó en el borde de la cama y le sostuvo el brazo hacia fuera para inspeccionarlo.

—No las encontrarás allí—, dijo, su voz todavía ronca por el asombro—. Estaban en el otro el brazo, y están totalmente curadas—. Él se volvió hacia ella mientras una sonrisa florecía en su hermoso rostro.

Ella tragó saliva mientras le inspeccionaba los dos brazos. Su corazón latía más rápido, y la bilis le subió por la garganta cuando no encontró evidencia de las heridas que sabía que había visto.

—¿Cómo ha pasado esto?

A pesar que hizo la pregunta, ella ya sabía la respuesta con una fría certeza que le daba miedo. Ya no podía esconderse detrás de la última pizca de esperanza que había construido en su oferta esta mañana, que se hubieran equivocado al identificarla.

Emmett le tomó el mentón y con un gesto de ternura, le pasó el pulgar por encima de su labio inferior.

—Me curaste con tu energía. Eres la Sanadora que buscábamos.


End file.
